Returning Home
by SassyUsako
Summary: Meghan Wilson returns home to become a temporary assistant to her three best friends who she's known all her life. Nate/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan Wilson returns home to become a temporary assistant to her three best friends who she's known all her life.

Prologue

* * *

Hello, first off I'll tell you about myself, my name is Meghan, Meghan Wilson, I'm 26, almost 27. I just finished college at The University of Michigan with a Masters in Human Services and a minor in Business Management. I want to be a Social Worker, mostly working in the Foster Care System. You may wonder why I just finished college at my age, well it's because when I was 18 I started touring with the famous Connect 3. Wow! Scream any louder and you may burst my eardrums! Not that I'm not use to it by now. Anyways back to my story. I was just out of high school when the boys went to Camp and got discovered, Nate was only 13, Shane was 15, and Jason was 17. At the end of Camp I got news from my mom about the boys. When I heard my childhood best friends, three boys I considered brothers were deciding to tour the country, possibly the world after being discovered at their Uncle's Camp, and that my mom was going to be their assistant how could I turn down traveling with them? Of course I wasn't going to give up my dream of college so I decided to take online courses.

I was there for their start, I was there when Nate found out he had Diabetes, I was there when Jason grew to love birds as weird as that is, and I was there when Shane became a massive jerk! That was when I decided to leave. As much as I loved them, I couldn't sit around and watch stardom change Shane, I couldn't see how my mom could stand it either, but we were considered family, their mom and my mom are best friends. Their father took care of us after mine passed away from a stroke when I was seven. So how thrilled was I when I heard Shane had met Mitchie, or that he finally changed back to the boy I grew up with.

So you must be wondering why I'm telling you all of this, well, right now I'm on a plane from my home, on my way to California. I got the phone call today, my mom was ill. Nothing serious, it's just she can't be the boys assistant anymore. My mom never had the greatest health, but all the traveling and running about has finally taken its toll on her. So here I am, on my way to see the Grey's after wow four years. To take my mom's job till they find someone they think can be as good as her. Yeah I'm not giving up my life's ambition just to take care of some celebrities even if they are family. So here I am just about to land in sunny California, seeing my Grey family for the first time in about four years, and I'm nervous as hell!

Why am I nervous? Do you really have to ask that? Well I'll give you the satisfaction of informing you. I was 22 almost 23 when I left, I've never been the skinniest girl in the world but I wouldn't say I'm fat. I've actually lost a significant amount of weight since I've last saw them. I'm no Hannah Montana, but I'm closer to a Mitchie Torres. Not saying she's heavy because she's not she's purely gorgeous at least what I've seen of her in the tabloids. Anyways I still had issues with my body image but would always push it towards the back of my mind. I would wear belly shirts some days because I liked the catcalls I get. I know demeaning but it made me feel good, even if I didn't understand why guys found me attractive, I still felt fat. I use to have what they classify as dirty dish water blonde hair. I've gotten rid of that awful hair color, not that it wouldn't fit on anyone else, but it just wasn't me. Now I have a very dark brunette hair color with very dark red highlights in it. You can't really see the red unless the light hits it just right.

The only thing that is really the same about me is my hazel eyes. Which I hate! I wish I had a deep chocolate brown or blue eyes, It would just feel fake to me to get contacts to change them, and that's one thing I don't want to be is fake. They are also hidden behind my pink framed glasses. I use to wear contacts but I just got lazy and just quit putting them in. Also, at 22 I was still growing into my body, I know! I was a late bloomer with everything. So now I'm a bit curvier in all the right places mind you! I'm still only 5'2", but even though I'm short I make up for it with sass. All my friends back in Michigan know not to get on my bad side or they will see my mean side. But it takes a lot to get on my bad side.

Another thing I'm nervous about, which even my real family doesn't know this, but I've acquired a bad habit since I've last seen them. I've been cutting. It's not like I've had a rough life, far from it. But I suffer from depression issues, I was diagnosed with Bi-Polar when I was six. The Grey's know this, heck they were pretty much there when I had my tantrums that caused my parents to take me to see someone. You see, I was emotionally abused by my babysitter when I was five, she'd even let her nephew who was three years older than me beat me. I didn't know what to do, I was scared so I held it in, and after a year I finally broke down and told my mom what was going on. She was furious and took me from my babysitters care since then Donna Grey and Peter Grey would watch me. But I left with some pretty nasty emotional scars. I mean you probably would too if someone who was supposed to be your care-giver told you you'd never amount to anything or that you were worthless, then let her scum of a nephew, beat you, try to drown you, and tell you that he was going to kill you and no one would care. Not to mention my step-father is a complete ass, he use to beat me, he also would try and touch me in an impropriate manner, I mean he never escalated to far, just when he'd hug me he'd grip my rear. Graze me certain ways when reaching across the table for some. Sometimes I'd finding him sitting in my bedroom in the middle of the night staring at me. Creepy huh? Yep emotionally damaged I am. So I was thrilled when I left, absolutely thrilled.

When I left I was looking for a new start that ended up me having a string of bad relationships. Mostly guys trying to pressure me into things I didn't want to do. See the boys and I made a commitment to God that we'd wait till marriage for sex. And I was fully intending to do so, until Alex came along. Yeah Alex. He had his subtle way of demeaning me, which I didn't know at the time, I thought he loved me, I really did. I broke finally one day after being hounded day and night and finally let it happen. Needless to say after a three month relationship he dropped me for the next new thing that same night. That was well over two years ago. I find myself becoming so stressed with classes and my depression that I picked up the cutting. I just get so agitated and it feels like my chest is on fire. I start to hyperventilate and the only thing to relieve it is to cut. I just don't know how to stop, I wish I could but I don't see how I can. You ask yourself why I don't talk to someone? I'm too ashamed. So now I wear bracelets to cover my scars, I've moved to cutting other places since my best friends Holly and Brigit caught sight of my wrists one night. They asked me to stop, they cried with me, pleaded. I told them I would, but I still couldn't. So I moved to less noticeable places. They have a habit of checking my wrists every now and then.

And lastly the main reason why I am nervous, I'm seeing them again, like I said before, for the first time in FOUR YEARS!

I mean, it's not like we haven't talked to each other during that time. Donna Grey, Peter Grey, Jason and I have spoken the most. Jason and I would speak at least once a month we would talk for about two to three hours over the phone. Especially since he's had a lot of down time, see Nate had a side project for about a year, then after that Shane had a solo album. So Jason and I talked a lot, and I guess it became a regular thing. Shane and I we usually text and chat online from time to time with phone calls on holidays and birthdays. Nate, he's the hardest one to get a hold of. Always so busy with his latest Broadway Career among a million other things he's done this last couple of years. Not to say Nate ever forgot about me, he'd always call on my birthday or vice versa as well as Holidays. But now the boys are getting back together after about three years to start up on a new album and they need an assistant again, one they trust and since my mom can't do it they needed someone that knows them. So here I am, buckling my seat belt back up and preparing to land in my new home for the next few months. Needless to say I'm not shaking because of a fear of flying, oh no certainly not.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan Wilson returns home to become a temporary assistant to her three best friends who she's known all her life.

Chapter 1

* * *

Seriously the benefits of first class, I'm one of the first people off the plane. The downfall, cranky coach passengers pushing past me while I try carrying my two heavy carry-on bags. Should have opted for one at least one wheels, way to think Meghan! So here I am lugging the bags down the down the terminal, my eyes on the large door way ahead. I finally slip through when I feel a large man push past me, basically knocking me over. Maybe if I was less of a klutz I wouldn't have fallen, but being so I did. He didn't even stop to make sure I'm okay. Yeah this is the LA I know. If it wasn't embarrassing enough I chose today of all days to wear a skirt. Really hope I wasn't flashing anyone, as I basically lay sprawled out on the nasty airport carpet. That's when I felt a pair of hands pull me up by my shoulders. A small groan escaped from my lips as my eyes open to meet a pair of chocolate-brown orbs.

"You really haven't changed." I scoffed at this, before a smile spreads across my lips. When did my little Nate grow up? I looked him over a small blush played across my cheeks as my hand rested against his toned bicep. "Wow Meghan, you look amazing." He brought his hand up running his hand through my hair. "Loving the new color." He pulled back slowly taking all of me in. I blushed once again. "But you're still a klutz."

"Once a klutz, always a klutz, you should know this by now." He laughed before helping me to my feet. I gently brushed my skirt pale pink skirt off before straightening sheer white blouse. "And please tell me I didn't flash anyone." This made him laugh harder, as he bent to pick up my bags. I sensed his eyes travel along my legs as he stood causing me to blush a bit brighter this time. He then leaned in whispering softly in my ear.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who got a view of your undergarments." Seriously who says undergarments? Old people, my thoughts were interrupted as he continued. "I promise not to tell your mother you're a 'dirty girl'" I'm pretty sure I am as red as a tomato by now but that just made him laugh even more. "Come on, knowing you, you've packed your whole apartment. Let's grab the rest of your things." He turned and started to walk towards the baggage claim area. I followed closely but not to close so I could look over his form.

He'd grown quite a bit since I last saw him. He was significantly taller than me now. You could tell he worked out since his clothes left barely anything to the imagination. Thank you skinny jeans! They hugged his backside just so well. Not to mention his form fitted white button up shirt that moved with him as he walked. He also shaved off his curls into a nice buzz cut. I bit my lip imagining myself running my hands over it. I groaned, softly before running a hand through my own hair. Stop it Meghan this is your baby brother we're talking about here! We took bath's together for crying out loud! Well not that he remembers since the last time I was ten and he was three. I still remember taking those pictures with all of us in a bath after we all played in the sandbox. Needless to say the bathroom didn't make it after Shane and I decided to have a water fight. Their father wasn't too happy but our mother's found it hilarious.

Too lost in thought I didn't see Nate stop, causing me to run right into him, which had me on the floor once more. He turned around to help me up again.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." I rolled my eyes as he laughed. "Off in Meghanland? Or did you just like what you see?" I growled slightly, playfully smacking him across the chest which warrant him to grab my wrist, I gulped slight, hoping he wouldn't feel or see my cuts as he looked straight into my eyes. "Violent aren't we?" He laughed slightly releasing my wrist.

"What happened to the silent, shy Nate I knew? Can we have that one back?" He rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah I like that Nate better." He laughed before grabbing a cart pushing towards the luggage carousel.

"So which ones are yours?" I raised an eyebrow as I pointed towards the bright pink ones round the corner. "Should have figured.. Aren't you almost 27?" I smacked him again this time a tad bit harder. "Ouch! We are violent. Come on Meghan take a joke."

"I can take a joke, but I'm sure the Media would love to see that home video of the first song you ever wrote." His eyes bulged.

"You wouldn't!?" I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. "I was four, that's totally not fair." I started to hum the tune some which got me a glare. I giggled covering my mouth. "You've gotten bitter Megy." I cringed. That was the Grey boys nickname for me. I hated it but tolerated it for them. Anyone else ever uttered that name and there would be a smack down awaiting them.

"It's on Natey… Now go grab my luggage!" He laughed before walking towards the carousel.

"You're still as bossy and lazy as ever!" I growled and leaned against the cart watching him fish out my five other bags, motioning for me to bring the cart. Stacking my carry-ons onto it I pushed it over helping him put the rest on there. "I'm so happy I brought my Hummer."

"Wow, a Hummer. Really Nate? Compensating for something?" He huffed grumbling softly before pushing the cart past me. "Aww now it's Natey who can't take a joke!" He kept walking causing me to pout. "Come on! I'm sorry." I followed out the door towards his Hummer only to feel a pair of strong arms around me causing me to squeal. "UGH! Can't breathe!" I smacked at the arms before feeling myself spin around facing a pair or hazel eyes. "JASON!" I wrapped my arms around his neck feeling myself getting twirled around.

"Megy!" I laugh.

"Oi! Put her down you're going to make her puke! You know she can't handle all that motion." I felt my feet fall back to the ground turning to see Shane leaning against the car. I ran jumping into his arms causing him to bump into the Hummer almost falling over. "Dammit! Ouch much you trying to crush me!?" I smack him hard pulling away somewhat only to feel him pull me into a hug.

"If that was some sort of fat joke Grey, I'm not amused!" He laughed kissing my cheek then let me go. I stood back taking all three of them in. "When did my boys grow up? I may cry!" I felt myself on the brink of tears. I laughed as they started to spill out, thank God for waterproof mascara. Jason awed pulling me into a side hug.

"No crying!" Shane waved his hands in front of himself as if to ward me away, he was never one for girls crying.

"I'm sorry! I just missed you all so much!" That caused the other two to awe, and the next thing I knew I was in the middle of a Grey Sandwich. I found myself laughing in between my sobs. Never noticing that mob that was starting to form. That was until the flashing started. Ugh the Pap's. This is the one thing I hadn't missed in five years.

"Who is this?" One screamed out. Nate hurried me into the back of the Hummer as Jason and Shane put my luggage away.

"Jason or Nate is she one of your girlfriends?" I scoffed, and rolled my eyes, leaning into the seat. I heard someone bang on the side of the window seeing more flashing.

"She's an old family friend." I heard Nate say he wiggled his way to the door where the Pap was. Throwing his keys to Jason.

"Does this family friend have a name?" Shane crawled into the passenger seat as Jason went to the drivers. Nate scooting in next to me. I found myself burring into Nate's side hiding my face.

"That's none of your concern." Shane yelled out before slamming the door. Jason started to Hummer up and began to drive off. I sighed softly as I watched the mob disappear from the back window.

"The only thing I hadn't missed these past four years!" I scowled as Shane peered into the back seat.

"Knock that off your face will stick like that." I stuck my tongue out.

"Shut it mom!" Jason laughed, Nate just shook his head as I leaned back into his arm, yawning slightly.

"Tired?" I nodded to Nate as he pulled me close once more. "Get some rest, I'll wake you when we get there." I nodded once more before closing my eyes. I couldn't have been more than 30 minutes when I felt myself being pulled from my comfortable seat into a pair of strong arms. I found myself snuggling close to the warm chest as I fell back into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan Wilson returns home to become a temporary assistant to her three best friends who she's known all her life.

Chapter 2

* * *

I awoke in an unfamiliar bed. Sitting up I took in my surroundings, the bedroom was twice the size of the one at my apartment. The bed was clearly a king size with beige sheets and a dark brown comforter. I slipped from the bed my feet hitting plush white carpet. Across from the bed was a dresser with a 42" flat screen TV mounted on the wall above it. On either side of the Television were doors. I walked to the right finding a huge walk in closet where my luggage was currently in. Heading to the left side I found a rather large bathroom with a stand up shower that could hold at least five people and a Jacuzzi tub. I was in awe by this point. Shutting the door I went to the last door on the right side of the bed finding the exit. Heading down the hall finding a spiral staircase, slowly descending I found myself in the foyer. I followed the voices that led into the living room, finding the boys relaxing in the living room watching baseball. Coughing slightly they all turned their heads to me, I smiled softly, Shane ended up snickering, causing Nate to punch his arm.

"Okay what's so funny?" By this time Shane was laughing really hard clutching his stomach. "Seriously!"

"You got total bed head Meghan." Jason smiled softly as I groaned. I never grew out of my heavy sleep. I remember when we use to share beds and I ended up usually being the only left in it by morning because I had kicked them all out sometime in the middle of the night. I walked backed to the foyer mirror, running my fingers through my hair getting it back to a decent look before coming back smacking Shane upside the head.

"OW! Come on…" He groaned rubbing the back of his head.

"I told you she was violent." That caused Nate to get punched in the arm as I wiggled in between the two.

"Maybe if you two weren't such idiots. I wouldn't have to result in violence." They both scoffed and crossed their arms staring back at the screen. Shane mumbling something about Jason never getting hit. "That's because he learned at a very young age that I had a violent side. Plus I love him the most." This got a laugh out of Jason, him holding up his hand behind Nate's head and myself hitting it with my own.

"Nerds." Shane mumbled. I held my hand up to smack him again, he cowered back holding his hands up to defend himself. "I'm sorry! Just please don't hit me again!" I laughed resting my hand back down, but not before catching Jason eyeing it. Specifically the finger my purity ring once rested. His eyes met mine and I quickly turned away resting my left hand in my lap then my right directly on top of it.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I smell like airplane, I think I might take a shower. Then you three can tell me when my work schedule begins?" pushing myself off the couch I strategically placed my hands behind my back. "See you in a bit." Then I scurried out of the room as fast as I could, but I could feel his eyes bore into the back of my head. Running up the stairs and shut my door before sliding down it. Resting my head in my knees I began to sob. I had taken that ring off that night, the night my life went to hell, the night I betrayed my promise and then had what was supposed to be something beautiful thrown back in my face. I couldn't put it on after that, it hurt too much and now I might have to explain to the boys why. And I just could picture them being disappointed in me, but I couldn't lie, if they asked I would tell them, that's just how we were with each other. I just really hope Jason wouldn't ask. But I knew better, he may act dimwitted often but he was always very perceptive. A soft knock came from the door as I groaned. Speak of the devil.

"Meghan, open the door I know you're not in the shower." I sighed wiping my eyes with my hand I stood and opened the door. The moment I saw him his hand grabbed mine examining my finger. "What happened?" I groaned and turned away. "Meghan Amelia Wilson!" I pulled away from him plopping down on the bed looking down as I heard the door shift and felt him sit next to me.

"What do you want me to say Jason? I screwed up." He sighed pulling me into him as I began to sob again.

"You don't have to tell me, but I would hope you know that you can tell me anything and I promise I won't judge." I groaned again smacking his chest. "What!?"

"How come I'm the older one but sometimes it feels like you're the wiser one?" He rolled his eyes before resting his lips against my head. Placing a small brotherly kiss into my hair. "Do you really want to know?"

"Well not all the details! Gross… I mean not sex just you're like my sister… So yeah! Gross!" I laughed.

"Never mind I'm totally the older one!" He pushed my slightly before and sighed and rested my head against his chest once more. "I thought he loved me…" I whispered as tears fell down my cheeks more rapidly.

"Start from the beginning sweetie." I nodded and took a very sharp breath in.

"When I left from all of this, I was so depressed again. I was in an unfamiliar place, and I got into a string of bad relationships. It was mostly guys telling me I wasn't pretty enough, wasn't skinny enough, just wasn't good enough. I mean straight to my face they would tell me these things. Two years into school I finally gave up. I wasn't going to go near another guy ever again! Just focus on my studies and hang out with Holly and Brigit. But then he came along. Alex Claine." Saying his name made me want to vomit. I held it back I had to get through this. "He had this subtle way of saying all of those demeaning things to me, but I would never catch on. I just remember at the end of the day I would feel completely and utterly horrible about myself and I didn't know why. Two weeks in I should have known he was up to something when he told me he loved me. But I thought it was real. Then a month in he started to get fresh. Pushing my limits, I mean he knew where I stood but it just felt like he wasn't going to give up. And he'd always end it with. 'I love you sweetie I just want to show you.' But I couldn't go back on my promise. I knew you, Shane, and Nate not to mention my mom, Papa Grey and Momma Grey would be disappointed in me. But finally three months in, it got to be too much." I took in another sharp breath as I closed my eyes tightly. "I said yes. What was supposed to wait till marriage was gone, and then so was he that same night." Jason pulled me closer and I gripped his shirt and sobbed. "I was so stupid!"

Suddenly the door slammed open and Shane was at my side in a flash. "Don't every say that about yourself! EVER!" I gasped, feeling his arms around me. I looked up seeing Nate in the doorway his eyes clouded over, he looked positively angry. I gulped, going to stand he held his hand as if to tell me to stop.

"N..Nate." He held it up once again before walking away. "Dammit!" I buried my face in my hands. "Dammit all to hell!" I sobbed harder gripping my hair tightly. I felt Jason shift off the bed, handing me fully over to Shane. Curling up in his arms I began to shake violently with my crying.

"Shh… Jason's going to talk to Nate. You know how that boy is. He'll be fine in a few minutes. He's probably just figuring out how to murder that guy like we all are." I shook my head, I felt his hand stroke my hair as he sang softly into my ear. My song, did I forget to mention I have a song all to myself, written by Connect 3 themselves. It's from their first CD, which not many people know about since it didn't do all that great. But true fans know it. They just don't know it was for me. A little song called 'Underdog' yep, totally me. I felt myself calm instantly, funny how a song can do that. But it did. My breathing became semi-regular as I relaxed in my bed. I almost didn't hear Jason return.

"She okay?"

"Yeah, but you know it's bad when I have to pull out 'Underdog' to calm her down. How's Nate?" Jason shook his head, I could see him through my puffy eyes.

"He's Nate, pacing back and forth in a huff. I'm sure he'll calm down in a few. You know how he gets." I sighed sitting up. "Lay back down sweetie." I shook my head standing.

"Where is he?" Jason shook his head, trying to push me back into the bed, but I stood my ground. "Jason please, where is he?" His arms lost their force against me, he slowly led me to the door, pointing to the room across the hall. I nodded before smiling, kissing his cheek softly. "Thank you." I then proceeded to head to the door. Not even bothering to knock because I know Nate, if he was in a mood he would lock the door the moment I said something. I opened it slowly seeing him still pacing. Slipping in I closed the door behind myself and sighed "Natey." I whispered. He looked up tears streaming down his face. He looked so hurt, so broken, I just wanted to run to him and hold him, tell him everything was going to be okay. But I stood frozen. I bowed my head before falling to a heap on the floor, feeling the tears well up again. "I'm sorry… Natey I'm so sorry!" I started to sob again, wrapping my arms around myself. " We all made this promise and I screwed up! And I hate that you hate me for it.." I was cut off when I felt his hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"I don't hate you! God I could never hate you! I just wish I was there for you, I wish you could have told us or even me sooner. Yet you've been carrying this around inside of you for who knows how long! You should have called me Meghan!" I gripped him tightly burying my face into his shirt.

"I didn't want to be a bother…" I felt him push me back abruptly staring deep into my eyes.

"Listen to me! You have never, will never be a bother! You can always come to us! We love you and hate knowing you've been hurt or in pain. You've dealt with enough in your life, you don't need scum sucking asshole to cause you anymore!" I gasped, his eyes looked so angry, I hadn't seen him this angry since the last time someone bullied me. I found my hand resting against his cheek gently stroking it.

"Once again, when did my Natey grow up?" I sighed resting my forehead to his. "I remember when I was the one you or your brothers came too when your hearts were broken." He smiled softly the anger in his eyes subsiding slowly.

"I'm sorry I left like I did, I didn't mean to upset you. I just… I didn't want you to see me angry and think it was because of you." I shushed him kissing his cheek softly.

"I understand, I guess it's just been all this pent up pain. I never really got over him or what he took. I just threw myself into my classes and did my best to block it all out." I sighed leaning my head against the door. "It's been two years since it happened, and I hadn't fully cried about it. I just took my ring off, bottled it all up and continued on with my classes. As much as my friends at school wanted me to cry I couldn't. Oh god Holly was pissed, I think more so at herself for introducing me to him. Brigit, well she is the one with the seemingly level head on her shoulders. She told me to let it out. But I couldn't, I felt like I would betray myself if I felt anything for him. So I bottled up deep inside of me. I mean there were days when I'd see him with his new girl and just run off in the other direction. But days seemed to get better, the more I threw myself into my classes, then one day he was gone. The best day of my damn life when he graduated." I smiled softly as I looked over to Nate. "I heard he finally settled down, well as down as a low life like him can be. He cheats on his steady girlfriend constantly. I feel sorry for her, but then I remember it could have been me." I felt Nate pull me close. "It could have been me…" I whispered once more as a new set of tears begin to fall. "Why wasn't it me? What's so wrong with me…" I curled up in Nate's arms and began to sob once more.

"Shh, nothing is wrong with you, you're perfect." I scoffed but he hushed me once more. "You're beautiful, with an amazing personality, you light up a room with just one smile. Any guy would be lucky to have you." I rolled my eyes at that. "Don't roll your eyes at me young lady!" I laughed.

"Okay dad, and you have to say all that you're my family." He pushed my shoulder slightly, and I grinned pushing back, the next thing I knew I had him pinned to his floor tickling him. My hands working his sides and he wiggled beneath me doing his best to get away. Somehow he managed to get his hands around my wrists holding them in place so I couldn't tickle him anymore. I finally realized our position, my legs on either side of his, straddling his hips. I blushed brightly as did he. And this is how Jason and Shane found us.

"Wow, well this isn't how I figured you two would make-up." Shane smirked. I groaned rolling my eyes as I stood up, helping Nate stand as he fixed his shirt so his mid-drift wasn't showing. I did my best not to check him out, but it was just so hard. Damn that boy was fine. Stop it Meghan, this is Natey we're talking about. Not to mention he's seven years younger than you!

"So how about we get down to business?" I smiled softly. Shane groaned, he was never one for business talk. Jason jabbed him with his elbow as I followed them downstairs to the kitchen. Nate opened the fridge pulling out a Diet Coke, offering me one. I shook my head before he rolled his eyes tossing me a water.

"I'm sorry I forgot you were allergic to good things." I stuck my tongue out at him before uncapping the water and taking a sip.

"I'm sorry I was born with a ton of allergies." Did I forget to mention I'm allergic to basically everything. Among which are Red Dye 40, Dust, and Most sodas. Yeah they have a preservative I can't have or I break out. Not a pretty sight but I always end up getting made fun of for it. I'm use to it.

"So I'm basically going to follow you around getting your drink orders or any other outrageous thing you celebrities need right?" Nate coughed trying not spit his drink out, as Jason just laughed. Shane just blinked. "I'm not ironing your boxers though. I draw the line at touching your… 'Undergarments'" I grinned successfully as Nate blushed. This got both Nate and I confused looks by the elder Greys. "So when do I start?" I asked, resting my head on the counter, staring up at the boys.

Jason sat on the other side, opening a giant book. I perked up climbing on the stool I was on I leaned over the counter to look into the book. "Is that the big book of C3?" I grinned pulling it away from him. "All of your whereabouts in on giant book. Oh the fun! Could you imagine if a fan got a hold of this." Shane yanked it back glaring.

"Don't Joke Meghan, that's not funny." I laughed, my eyes widen as the stool starts to wobble, I let out a small squeal as I toppled to the ground.

"Ugh… DON'T SAY ONE WORD!" I point at Shane as he stood over me, his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. I sat up, suddenly feeling dizzy, groaning I placed my head in my hands. "I think I hit my head…"

Shane raised an eyebrow. "You think? How the hell do you not know if you hit your head or not!?" I groaned again, laying back down on the cool tile floor.

"It all happened so fast, ugh my head aches." Jason sighed, kneeling beside me, running his hand along the back of my head finding a small lump. I yelped and grabbed onto Shane's arm rather tightly.

"Ow! Dammit watch the claws!" I smacked him, then I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I looked up, finding Nate staring down at me. I rested my head against his chest and he started towards the stairs. I found my arms wrapping around his neck as I closed my eyes. Taking in his sent I smiled softly.

"Mm you smell nice." Nate laughed, as I groaned covering my mouth. "Forgive me, head injury. I have no clue what I'm saying." This caused him to laugh once more.

"We'll go with that. And you smell.. Well to be honest, like you've been on a plane for almost four hours." I huffed then lifted my hand to my nose and sniffed.

"Gross! I need a shower." Nate set me on my bed.

"What you need is to rest!" I Pouted, the best Meghan pout I can do, which would always get me anything I wanted. Especially from the boys, this caused Nate to groan. "No Meghan, please get some rest for me." I puffed out my bottom lip a bit more as he covered his eyes. "Not going to work!" I opened my eyes wide, as tears began to well in the. He sighed. "FINE!" I squealed then went to stand, only to get dizzy and fall back down.

"Help." I pouted again, he sighed, wrapping his arm firmly around my waist helping me to my feet. "Onward my faithful steed to the bathroom." I said rather dramatically pointing towards the bathroom door. Rolling his eyes helped me to the bathroom, using his free hand to turn on the lights. Leading me to the tub, he gently set me on the side. "All my bathroom stuff is in the bigger suitcase, along with my fuzzy robe." He got up to left once he rounded the door my eyes went wide. "DON'T TOUCH MY PANTIES NATHANIAL!" I heard him laugh.

"I'm not some horny pre-teen Meghan, you don't have to worry." I groaned, blushing covering my face. Not hearing him walk back in. "Plus, that was what when I was like 14, and Shane started it." I sighed looking up. "He was all, 'let's raid Meghan's panty drawer.' I told him it was a bad idea but he dragged me. Didn't I tell you this a million times?" I sighed.

"Yeah whatever, it was still highly embarrassing finding you two in my room in my panty drawer." He laughed slightly.

"It was also hilarious to watch you beat Shane's ass." I giggled as I heard a humph at the door.

"She didn't beat my ass." I rolled my ass.

"Shane you were crying like a girl after she was done with you." Jason said from behind him, causing Shane to cross his arms in a huff. "Plus she had every right, you shouldn't have been rooting around her panty drawer." Shane blushed brightly.

"I was 16 and curious, what can I say?" I rolled my eyes.

"So why are we all crowded in my bathroom? Not that I'm not loving the family moment. But we aren't kids anymore and I'm pretty sure we all can't fit in the tub." I watched Nate blush, Shane speechless for once, and Jason just laughed. "Which reminds me, we're going to the parents' house and burning all those embarrassing home videos. But right now I'd really like a bath and you are all in the way of that."

"Wow she's cranky." I glared at Shane.

"If I could move I'd beat your ass again." Jason laughed pushing Shane towards the door.

"Come on before we have a repeat of seven years ago." He pushed Shane out the door, Nate trying to follow. Jason stopped him though. "Make sure she gets in safely." He points at me then back to him. Nate's figure stiffened as did mine as I gulped. "Oh my gosh you two, it's not like you have to stare at her as she gets in, keep your back turn. Or I'm sure you'll be just like Shane was seven years ago." I laughed almost slipping into the tub but caught myself. "Oh and Meghan, we'll be at the studio on Monday, so you've got tomorrow and Sunday to hang with us and the family." I nodded and smiled softly.

"Thanks Jason, now get out so I can get cleaned up." I heard Shane growl from the bedroom.

"How come you're nicer to him!" I groaned.

"As I said before, it's because he's my favorite!" Shane peeked his head in pouting.

"I always thought I was the favorite…" I smirked.

"You were, till you went through my underwear drawer." He scowled which caused me to laugh. "Please get out!" He rolled his eyes as Jason shoved him out closing the door behind him. I groaned rubbing my head. "I swear, I only get this headache when Shane is around." Nate laughed before walking towards the tub, bending over me to turn it on, before pressing the stopper in. I bit my lip at his close proximity. I felt myself get dizzy once again, grabbing onto his arm to steady myself so I didn't fall into the tub I closed my eyes a small blush appearing across my face. "Sorry, just a bit dizzy." I open my eyes to see his eyeing me closely. I slowly gripped his toned arm, slipping off the side of the tub, steadying myself on the ground. "This is going to be difficult." I sighed. I felt Nate's arm slip around by back, reaching for the zipper on my skirt. My eyes widen, before he rolled his.

"It's not like I haven't seen you in a bathing suit or something before. Just think of it like that. After all it's just your underwear." I sighed and nodded, as he unzipped my skirt, I wiggled slightly to get it to fall to the ground. Once it pooled around my feet I kicked it off to the side. I watched Nate intently as his eyes stayed focused on my face. I released my hand from him since his arm was still firmly around my waist and began to undo my blouse. Wiggling it off myself, leaving me in my white tank top, he went to lift it off but I stopped him.

"I don't have anything under it." He blushed and I smiled softly. "Help me sit on the tub again." He nodded, lifting me up in his arms he gently placed my feet into the warm water, setting my rear on the side of the tub once more. The tub was filled by now so I bent to turn the water off then started the Jacuzzi. I then motioned for him to turn around while I removed my tank top before slipping into the water. I wiggled in the water a bit as I got my underwear off before tossing them to the floor. Closing my eyes I slipped further into the water and sighed happily. "This is nice." I almost forgot Nate was there till he coughed. "You can turn back around." He did and I smiled. "Thanks, I feel better already." He smiled back before slipping to sit at the front of the tub behind my head.

"Go under." He basically ordered. I rolled my eyes, before slipping under the water, before appearing surfacing a couple seconds later. Lathering up some shampoo in his hands he began to wash my hair. I let out a small moan of approval as I closed my eyes.

"Mmm that's nice, remind me to injure myself more often." He laughed.

"With you that won't be hard." I looked up sticking my tongue out at him.

"Jerk!" He laughed before dunking me under the water, rinsing my hair out. When he released me I came up sputtering. "HEY! Warn me next time." I splashed him and he yelped almost falling backwards. I grinned with satisfaction. He growled dunking me again. I fought this time splashing him more. The next thing I know he had toppled into the tub with me, causing me to splash him more. I squealed as he splashed back. Neither of us seeing the door open as we were in the mists of a water fight. Suddenly the lights began to flicker causing us to both stop and look to the doorway where Jason and Shane stood both soaking wet. I sunk into the water more covering my mouth so they couldn't see me giggling. Nate smirked not bothering to hide it. Shane looked positively pissed as he stared at us, then to himself, then around the bathroom, then back to us once more. Jason just looked like he was trying not to laugh which gave him a constipated look. Then Shane spoke up and ruined the moment.

"It was cute when we were younger, but now it's just sick, don't you think getting in one guys pants is enough?" I groaned sinking further into the tub, bringing my knees to my chest. I was bright red and I knew it. Nate's eyes were wide as he scooted towards the other side of the tub as if he was completely disgusted by me. Tears were in my eyes as I looked up to Jason giving Shane a death glared. I covered my face and began to cry.

"Look what you did Shane! Get out!" Nate yelled as Jason shoved him out of the room. Shane looked like he instantly regretted what he said as he tried to object but Jason was more forceful, finally getting him out he slams the door and screaming is heard. "Dammit, come on Meghan you know Shane, he's always saying things he doesn't mean. Sometimes I think his foot is permanently stuck in his mouth." I sighed I didn't know how much more my eyes could cry today. Slowly removing my hands from my face I look at Nate.

"C..Could you let me finish washing up? I'll call you if I need help." He sighed, nodding slowly as he climbed out of the tub. He grabbed me a couple of towels from the closet, setting them beside the tub then one for himself before leaving the room. Why was Shane being this way? I wish I knew, I thought he had changed but it seriously felt like he was night in day. It was really tiring and I was starting to re-think the whole coming out here thing. I started to finish washing off, I was just about to call for Nate when I heard a door slam then a woman's scream.

"SHANE ADAM GREY! YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND UTTER ASSHOLE!" I blinked, as I heard Shane's attempts to apologize. "Do not apologize to me! Your childhood friend is upstairs bawling her eyes out, you should apologize to her! Not that she wants to see you right now! Ugh! You're just so… Infuriating!" I heard stomping then more doors slamming. "DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Shane's frustrated scream was heard then I jumped when I heard a knock on the door. "Meghan, I know this isn't how I hoped we'd meet, but can I come in?" I blinked.

"Um sure, but first who are you?" I heard laughter.

"I'm Mitchie." I smiled softly.

"Yes please come in." The door opened and in walked Mitchie Torres. I smiled brightly.

"A little fairy told me you might need some help, getting out of the tub as well as beating my idiot of a boyfriend's ass." I laughed and nodded as I moved to stop the Jacuzzi and pull the plug. She moved forward grabbing one of the towels holding it up. I did my best to stand before walking into the towel as she wrapped it around me, helping me down.

"So I'm guessing Nate called you." She nodded as she grabbed the other towel and started to dry my hair.

"Well both Jason and Nate. I hope you don't mind, they gave me information about your ex so I could get the whole picture. And I'm sorry for Shane… HE'S A COMPLETE DOOFUS!" I hear muffled whiney 'Hey' from the other side of the bathroom door. Mitchie handed me the towel around my head and grabbed the door handle opening it quickly shoving Shane back. "I said it cause I knew you were there. And it's true you dick! Now get, this is girl time!" He whined more but she pushed him out of the bedroom all together before appearing back in the bathroom with me. "Gosh he's so whiney… And to think he's older than me!" I laughed as I finished drying off, before putting my robe on. "You're beautiful, you know that." I shook my head. "Don't shake your head missy, you are. Don't let anyone say differently." I sighed and nodded before we headed out of the bathroom, into my bedroom. I climbed on the bed and Mitchie followed.

"So you said something about girl time, what did you have in mind?" She shrugged, then smiled.

"Do you have any nail polish?" I nodded, walking to my closet I pulled out the largest bag that had my bath stuff in it. Pulling out my make-up bag I grabbed a few bottles of nail polish and some remover. "Awesome! Let me paint your nails, then we can get to know each other!" I nodded, she opted to do my toe nails first and as we got to know each other. I found out all about Camp Rock and how she met Shane. I even high-fived her when she talked about putting him in his place.

"I tried many times to tell him how bad he was getting, but he didn't believe me. I guess it just took a pretty girl he didn't know to tell him." I sighed. "I wish I could have helped but I ran when it got tough, just like I always do. I leave when things get sticky." Mitchie patted my back as I wrapped my arms around my knees. "I mean these boys are family to me, and I didn't stick by them like I should have. But I couldn't stand to see Shane like that. I mean he we always had our squabbles, Shane and I always butt heads but he was never out right mean to me until the fame got to him. I never told him, but the day I left was the day he hurt me the worst." I closed my eyes tightly trying not to cry as I remembered that day. It was just another day in touring, but Shane was being rather unruly.

"You don't have to talk about it, but I loved to hear about how bad he was just so I can appreciate him more now." I laughed rather hard at that. "What! I mean it, sometimes I see his old ways slip through and I just wish I could have known how bad it was before I met him so I could really appreciate how much he changed back. I mean I hear how he use to be a sweet loving boy when he was younger from his parents, but you know them, they aren't going to give me the dirty details. This is they're little boy we're talking about." I grinned and nodded.

"I bet you didn't know he rummaged through my underwear drawer when he was 16." She gasped and covered her mouth giggling up a storm. "He tried to pin it on Nate but he in fact dragged Nate against his will to my room and made him be the look out. I was so peeved. I beat the living piss out of him. Jason and I still laugh at him for it." She began to laugh as I sighed remembering the good old days. "So you want to know about that day?" She nodded as I leaned back against the bedframe. "Well I don't know if you've seen pictures, but I haven't always been the skinniest, or this developed, I was actually a really late bloomer. I was always being made fun of at school, when we were growing up. I always had Shane or Jason there to protect me though. But I didn't leave without some major self-conscious issues. It was a particularly horrendous day, we'd been on the road for almost three days non-stop, not to mention when we did stop the boys were doing interviews. So Shane was being is particularly cranky self, and he took it out on my mom. I got angry, really angry. I mean this woman was like a second mom to him he had no right to talk to her in a demeaning way just because his cappuccino wasn't hot enough or the foamy enough or whatever. So I let him have it. Apparently he didn't like that and told me and I quote. "I will not take this from some fat needy bitchy who just wants some of Connect 3's fame to rub off on her. Why don't you do us all a favor and leave because none of us want you here." And I left. I mean Nate and Jason pleaded for me not to go, I even heard they stopped speaking to Shane for months because of that. But the damage had already been done. Then year later he was shipped off to Camp Rock and well you know the rest." Her eyes were wide, slowly nodding once I got to the end.

"How did you two end up speaking again?" I laughed at this.

"Oh wow, I remember that. Jason, Nate and I were still speaking so I knew about him slowly changing back, they were even telling me how he felt completely horrible how things went down between us. I told them I wouldn't believe it till he apologized himself, that he shouldn't have his brothers do his dirty work. They agreed, but they knew me too, they knew I probably wouldn't have picked up the phone if I saw it was him calling. So he stole Nate's phone and called me. We talked for like five hours that day, just catching up after we both cried. I think that was one of the best days I had while I was away. Among all of the days the boys called or when I met my two best friends Holly and Brigit." Mitchie smiled before grabbing my hands and started to work on my right hand. I sighed softly as she moved to do my left hand. "I just hope all that making up wasn't in vain, because that little tantrum he had earlier was almost just as bad as that day." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes Shane doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. It pisses me off. But he looked absolutely tore up when I came in earlier. Jason said something about how he was trying to get back in here to say he was sorry. That he was just worried about Nate." I blinked some.

"Why was he worried about Nate?" Mitchie groaned as she covered her mouth. Obviously she knew she said too much. "Seriously what about Nate, you already opened the door, just spit it out." She sighed looking down.

"Before Shane started to feel guilty, he said he was worried you were going to hurt Nate, something about the way you two have been acting around each other since you've come back, that you will ruin Nate like that guy did you." My eyes widen as she finished, I felt my face get red, my blood was literally boiling. I stood up, stalking out of the room and downstairs towards the living room. I spotted a light off to the side, of the room I opened the door to what looked like a home Studio spotting the three in their chairs looking at the computer. I growled, they looked up as I stalked to Shane grabbing him by the collar before pulling him to the ground and punched him hard in the in the chest, then once in the arm. I screamed slightly before standing up.

"OW! What the hell Meghan!" I screamed once more before pacing the room. Mitchie was at the door her eyes widen. Jason eyed her then groaned.

"You didn't Mitchie!" She sighed.

"I slipped up! I didn't mean to but she caught on and I had to tell. Frankly if it was me I'd want to know too." I screamed again Nate looking utterly confused. I pointed at Shane and growled.

"Tell Nate what you told Jason." His eyes widen, pleading for me not to make him. "NO! Tell him!"

"I..I said that you were going to hurt him… That I..I could tell there was some… Something between you two since you came back." Nate blushed some.

"FINISH IT!" Shane sat up and sighed.

"I said… That you… You'd ruin him… Like that… That guy ruined you…" Nate's eyes hardened.

"So I'm ruined! And I'm not good enough for Nate!" I screamed.

"NO! MEGHAN!" Shane got up but Nate pushed him back down. He hit the ground with a thud. "Ouch! Guys! I'm sorry! I was just so angry seeing you guys like that!" I stuck my hand out to shut him up but he grabbed it, pulling it away. He was going to speak again but I butt in.

"NO I don't want to hear it! You were all but supportive earlier today when you found out what happened, but just because you have some suspicion that Nate and I might like each other I'm no longer okay in your book! I'm no longer good enough because I screwed up and had sex!" He groaned and stood up pushing Nate aside so he could stand up in my face.

"Just listen! I was angry okay! You're like my sister, hell you are my sister and I was confused and I didn't like seeing you in such a compromising position with my baby brother. Okay? I just don't want you or him to get hurt! I love you both too much to want either of you to get hurt. I lost you once Meghan I'll be damned to have you gone again! So when I saw you two splashing around in the tub I got scared. If there was something between you two and things went wrong I could lose you again, or Nate. I can't go through that. It would kill me." I sighed as I felt tears well up in my eyes. I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled him close. He gripped me tightly, I felt his tears hit my bare shoulder since my robe moved some since my outburst. "I'm sorry I need to learn to think before I speak but when I get angry I don't have an off button." I hushed him before pulling away and looking into his eyes.

"Shane if there was something between Nate and I you have to trust that we as adults wouldn't let something as petty as a break up come between us. You are all my family and I wouldn't stop talking to you. And you also have to realize that as adults this is our decision." Nate nodded as he patted Shane's shoulder.

"So you're saying there's something between you two." I smacked his face lightly. "Ugh what!"

"Stop putting words in my mouth. No there isn't. We got into a water fight like we did when we were kids. It's just now we both got adult body parts that shouldn't be seen." Nate blushed. "I mean it was fine at three and ten, but now not so much." Jason just laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, well before Shane opened his mouth earlier I just couldn't help but feel like how it was old times. If this was our parent's house my dad would have defiantly been angry with the state of the bathroom and our mom's would have been laughing." I grinned slightly. "I'm glad you're back Meghan."

"Me too Jase. Now come on. Meghan sandwich." They all laugh and surrounded me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around them and smiled. "Okay now get off you goons. I want to go to bed." I pushed them each away before joining Mitchie at the doorway. She had a big grin plastered on her face. "What are you all happy about?"

"Awe nothing, just happy to see you two made up, and glad it didn't take a year this time." Shane's eyes widened.

"You told her!" I stood my ground and nodded. "Ugh, I was hoping she'd never find out how much of an ass I really was!"

"Well she would have found out eventually. I'm surprised one of the other big mouth Grey brothers didn't say anything!" Nate and Jason both yelled 'Hey' in protest but I was already out the door and up the stairs laughing. I was certainly glad to be back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation. I do not own the lyrics to "Underdog" all rights belong to The Jonas Brothers.

Summary: Meghan Wilson returns home to become a temporary assistant to her three best friends who she's known all her life.

Chapter 3

* * *

I groaned waking up the next morning, it certainly had been a rough first day back, and I definitely shed a lot of tears. So it wasn't surprising that my face hurt like hell. I sat up, slowly making sure not to wake Mitchie who opted to spend the night and was currently taking up the other half of my bed. We connected on a lot. We shared the same love for raunchy comedies as well as romances. Although she wasn't into horror movies like I was, she loved the same genre of music as I did which was pretty much everything, and we both had the same tastes in junk food.

I slowly climbed out of bed, making my way to the bathroom. I checked myself out in the mirror to see how bad my face looked from all the crying. I groaned. My eye lids were swollen and red. I grabbed a wash cloth cooling it down I rested it over my eyes for a few seconds before scrubbing my face. I put the wash cloth in the dirty bin before straightening my pajamas. I had opted for my Grumpy Bear, Care Bear PJ's with a spaghetti strap top the came to a V-cut, ,and lifted my breasts just right. What can I say I like tops that accentuate my assets. The top was a navy blue with a silver outlined Grumpy Bear on the side of it. To top it all off it came with a pair of light blue pants with Grumpy Bear all over them. I know it was childish but if you really knew me you'd know I was never a morning person and I loved the Care Bears. So it fit me perfectly. I stretched, slightly before heading out of the bathroom and downstairs towards the kitchen.

Sighing softly I started to rummage through the kitchen trying to find what they had to eat. I found a box of Frosted Mini-Wheat's which made me grin. The boys knew me so well. I then began to search the cupboards for a bowl. This place was just way too damn big. I saw an arm reach beside me opening the cabinet that I had yet to check pulling out a bowl I turned to see Jason smiling at me. "Here." I grinned happily before eyeing him as if asking where the utensils were. He pointed to my left, and I opened it and pulled out a spoon and began to setup my bowl. After getting the milk, I sat at the counter and pulled out my phone deciding to catch up on my Facebook as I ate. Jason sat next to me, his laptop in front of him as he ate. We sat in silence enjoying each other's company. Me occasionally showing him a funny post a friend made, or him showing me all the birds in his weekly bird newsletter.

I set my phone down so I could put my bowl away, I was washing it when it went off. "Jase answer that for me please, my hands are all wet." He nodded.

"Meghan's phone, this is Jason Grey speaking with all your bird information needs." He cocked his eyebrow slightly as he held the phone away from his ear. "There's some Holly girl on the phone telling me she's going to detach my privates from the rest of me if I laid a finger on you and how I'm a freak." I rolled my eyes drying my hands off grabbing the phone.

"Holly slow your roll, I told you I was going to visit some family in California for a few months… NO I'm not with some freak it's my little brother Jase. Okay not legitimate blood related brother. We've known each other since we were in diapers." I sighed leaning against the counter. "Yes he said his last name was Grey. Yep the one in the same." She screamed in my ear as I held the phone away. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would react this way! Well sorry!" I held up my finger to Jason to let him know I was stepping away. "I'm sorry Holly, I didn't tell anyone I knew them. Why? Because, all my life if anyone knew that I knew them I was always hounded to meet them, or get them free stuff. I was tired of it and frankly when we first met I didn't know if I could trust you not to be the same way. I'm sorry it just never came up after that. Sure tell Brigit. I love you too. Okay talk to you soon." I hung up and rolled my eyes, walking back to the kitchen.

"You really got attacked by fans because of us?" I now saw Shane and Nate had entered the kitchen. I blushed, biting my lip as I tried my best not to check out Nate, but it was hard when he was just in his pajama pants. They were dipping a little low, showing off the indents where his hip bones were. I moaned internally, seeing that on a guy was such a turn on. I shook it off and walked back towards my boys, Shane eyeing me questionably. Quickly getting back on the subject of the fans.

"Not really fans, people who I thought were friends but were only in it to get closer to you." Shane sighed and looked down. I sat back on my seat by Jason, Nate sat on my other side and Shane sat across from me. "It's no big deal, I just learned not to mention I knew Connect 3, because I would either get called a liar or ended up being used. But hey if they didn't believe me or were using me to get to you then they weren't my real friends to begin with." Jason smiled, wrapping an arm around me pulling me into a side hug. I smiled back and closed my eyes.

"That's the ticket sis." I smiled brightly to Jason before leaning into him more, wrapping my arm around his front. "So the family is stopping by today, and I mean the whole family. Mom and Dad, little Freddie, plus Momma Susie and Thomas." I spit out my water and groaned. Jason eyed me as I looked down. "Come on Thomas isn't that bad." I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't have to stay in the same household as him. He always expects me to call him dad. But he's not my dad. And he's a complete an asshole!" The boys rolled their eyes. They didn't really believe me when I told them about Thomas, of course Thomas would turn on his charm around my mom or the Grey's but when it was just us he turned it off and fast. He had married my mom when I was eleven, when it was all fine for a couple of years then things got worse. At first it was him just pressuring me to call him dad, then as I got older, more mature he'd find ways to secretly touch me inappropriately a grope of the rear her or a graze of my breast there, when I started to get loud about it, that's when the beatings start, of course he made sure to hit me where no one would see, you can't say he was ever stupid. Of course he worked for Intel he wasn't stupid what so ever. He told me if I ever told my mom or the Grey's he'd kill me and my mom. So I kept it too myself. I know as a future social work I should tell someone, the authorities or even the boys, but I'm still scared, I'm really scared of him.

"You..You just don't understand." I whispered and looked down. I felt them staring at me, I could sense the concern so I jumped off my stool and head towards the foyer. "I'm going to go shower and wake Mitchie up." Before they could object I was already up the stairs, I made my way to the bedroom, gently shaking Mitchie. "Come on Mitchie, wake up. The boys are downstairs eating breakfast." She groaned and nodded. Slipping from the bed, sleepily she made her way to the door and I smiled softly. I could tell we were going to be fast friends. I made my way to the bathroom, shutting the door I gripped the counter tightly. Thomas was coming. I felt my breathing intensify, I knew I was about to have a panic attack. I hadn't seen him in four years. Sure my mom came to visit but he didn't. I groaned and found my make-up bag, I found the little pencil-case inside it opening up I grabbed out my exacto-knife. I slid my bracelets down and pressed the metal to my skin swiping it along my scars a couple of times. I closed my eyes feeling instant relief as I began to bleed. I swiped it a couple more times before opening my eyes and looking down at my wrist. I sighed, I just hated myself so much, and I hated doing this. But it was the only thing that helped. Grabbing an alcohol swab I cleaned off the blade before capping it and sticking it back in the case. I proceeded to undress and get in the shower. I turned it on as hot as my skin could handle. I hissed as the water hit my cuts but manned through it. Quickly showering, I stepped out, grabbing a towel I dried off, before wrapping it around myself and walked to my bedroom, still towel drying my hair. I yelped seeing Mitchie on my bed.

"Dammit you scared me!" She laughed, and I walked to my closet fishing through my suitcases. I pulled on a pair of underwear under my towel as I eyed her from the closet. "Don't you have a boyfriend to make out with?" She blushed brightly, and I rolled my eyes. "Kidding, but seriously. Why are you up here?"

"The boys seemed worried about you so I came to hang till the Grey's and your parents got here." I stopped her after she said my parents.

"No, my mom is coming. Thomas is no way a parent to me." She blinked but shrugged it off. I guess she decided not to press the issue. I found my short-sleeved light pink peasant top, and a pair of short jean shorts and I grinned. I grabbed my strapless push up bra, slipping the top on, then pulling my shorts on. I walked out. "How do I look?"

Mitchie nodded in approval. "Nice, not too fancy but perfect for seeing family again for the first time in a long time." I nodded as I went back to the bathroom to put some product in my hair so it wouldn't frizz in the humidity. I came back linking my arm in Mitchies'.

"So you got some things here to wear or do you have to head home?"

"I have some things here in the other spare room. Sometimes we record till the late hours of the night so I will just crash here." I cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"But I bet you never use the guest room huh." She blushed brightly. "Come on spill you two have been together for three years." She waved her hands in the air as if not to insinuate anything.

"No no! I mean well when I turned 18, I started to sleep over in the guest room, but then it gradually turned to sleeping in his bed. But I swear nothing has happened. Just some heavy make-out sessions. But he's a complete gentleman. He'll stop before we go too far." I smiled, very proud of Shane right now. I know hormones are really hard to battle against, especially for men, and if he had someone as gorgeous as Mitchie with him it had to be twice as hard.

"Well good, but I don't judge just to let you know. I'm just happy you two are doing your best to wait. But if anything does happen, I won't be angry. I know certain things get lost in the heat of the moment. Trust me, I know." Mitchie nodded quickly. "If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here okay?" She smiled and hugged me tightly, I hugged back and closed my eyes. Yeah this was the start of a great friendship. I pulled away, and stood up quickly walking to the bathroom. "I'll just clean up real quick and you can use the bathroom." She nodded as I put my pencil-case back in my make-up bag before slipping it into a drawer. Grabbing fresh towels for her I stepped out. "All yours I'm going to go spend time with the boys." I then left her to do her business.

Making my way downstairs I was awarded with all the boys freshly showered and dressed messing around with the TV, probably changing out one of their many gaming consoles. I took it upon myself to plop on the couch sprawling out so they couldn't sit. When they were finished they turned to see me. I was pretending to be asleep, one leg all the way stretched out, the other one bent upwards at the knee. I heard whispering as they were planning out a devious plan no doubt. Then I felt someone sit on my stomach. I groaned. "Come on, you way a ton." I pouted finding Shane sitting on me. "Okay I get the picture I'll move just please get off me, it hurts!" He laughed scooting off me, I moved to sit, straightening my top. I caught Nate staring at me as I blushed looking down slightly. Shane took the spot to my right, Nate to my left and Jason opted to sit in front of me on the floor as the turned on the TV. They turned on their PS3 and I saw they were playing Little Big Planet. I took this opportunity to sprawl out once more. My legs found their way into Shane's lap, who was too enthralled in the game to object. My head made its way into Nate's as I snuggled close to him. Closing my eyes, I felt myself begin to drift off to the sound of the TV and Nate's hand soothingly rubbing against my back. I stirred slightly hearing hushed conversation but continued to act like I was sleeping, I wanted to hear what they were talking about.

"Seriously what's going on with you two?" Shane asked, Nate's hand tensed on my back.

"Shane, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"She's asleep, you know she sleeps like a log so come on, talk." He said in a whispered tone. Nate's hand went back to rubbing my back. I felt the other one running through my hair. I did my best not to moan, it felt just too good. "This isn't the same crush you hand on here when you were little is it?" I was confused now, Nate had a crush on me when we were growing up. Aww so cute. At least back then it would have been. Now he's no longer a kid, which made me blush because Nate had really grown into a very handsome dare I say it hot man. I buried my face into his stomach so they couldn't see my blush, still acting like I was sleeping. Nate tensed under me once more as I bit back a grin.

"No it's not a crush." He bit back. "At least I don't think so. When I saw her coming down the terminal, all these feelings erupted in me. I mean I got these butterflies in my stomach much the way I did when we were younger. But it was intensified. She's just so gorgeous, free spirited. Her smile sends my stomach into fits and I can feel myself getting lost in her beautiful hazel eyes." I began to blush brighter, damn this was so wrong. "Remember when we found out about Daniel, her babysitters nephew, when we were younger. I remember I wanted to find that boy and beat his ass. Or when she'd get teased at school, I felt the same way then. But when I found out about Alex, I never wanted to kill someone so much in my life." I felt him lean into the couch more. "It's not like a brotherly protectiveness either. I don't know how to explain in. But just the thought of another man touching her sends my blood on fire. I love her man, and the love is very blurry between a brotherly love and something much more." My eyes popped open as Shane gasped. Nate must have seen it too. "Meghan! Were you listening!" I groaned and did my best to jump away from them but I felt Nate's arms snake around my waist. "MEGHAN!" I wiggled pathetically in his grip feeling myself instantly turn to butter in his arms. I whimpered and slipped into his lap closing my eyes so I didn't have to see his angry expression. When I finally opened my eyes I saw that Mitchie had been there the whole time, her eyes intently on me.

"That wasn't nice Meghan." Jason said as I sighed. I went to sputter out a reply but the doorbell rang. I let out a sigh of relief as Nate tossed me onto the couch pointing at me disappointedly.

"This isn't over." He didn't look all to angry, which I was thrilled about but more so disappointed and embarrassed. I blushed brightly as I stood, straightening my clothes, nodding slowly as I followed everyone to the foyer. Jason opened the door and they Grey's piled in I squealed in delight as I saw my God Parents and ran to them hugging them tightly.

"Momma Grey! Papa Grey!" Tears spilled out of my eyes as they hugged back just as tightly.

"Meghan! Oh my you've grown so much!" Donna pushed my back to get a view of me. "What do they feed you at the school of yours! You are too skinny." I giggled as Peter kissed my forehead.

"It's so good to see you again sweetie, you have to tell us all about everything!" I nodded furiously wiping my eyes. I then saw Freddie and grinned pulling the boy into an embrace.

"Freddie!" He groaned blushing brightly as I kissed the top of his head, he pushed back furiously crossing his arms in a huff. Oh yeah he was definitely in the 'I'm 12, not a little kid anymore so don't treat me like one' phase. I bent down so I was on his level. "When did my little Freddie grow up huh?" I messed with his hair some and he pushed my hand away.

"It's not Freddie! I go by Fred now." I giggled softly kissing his cheek as he blushed profusely.

"Whatever you say." I stood up and saw my mom. My breath hitched slightly she looked pale, well paler than before and you could tell she'd been ill. The last time I saw her was about six months ago. I missed her so much. I felt tears spill from my eyes as I rushed her. She wrapped me into a tight hug and I sobbed in her arms. "I missed you mommy." She laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you too sweetie." She pushed me back slight to take me in. "Donna is right you need to eat more." I laughed and hugged her again. My eyes caught a man standing behind her. He was staring at me intently. He stood a little bit taller than the boys, he had light brown hair and brown eyes. I did my best not to cringe as he stepped forward.

"Don't I get a hug?" I did my best not to vomit right there, I'm pretty sure he saw the disgust on my face as I reluctantly walked to him. He held his arms out and I walked into them. I had to put on a show for the others, I couldn't afford his anger right now. Holding me tightly I could smell the smoke mixed in with his awful aftershave, I held back the bile as he bent down to whisper in my ear. "You do look gorgeous my dear, if sending you off to college would have gotten this result I would have done it sooner." His hand roamed dangerously low to my backside. I tensed then finally had enough and pushed away plastering on a fake smile, to appease the masses.

* * *

The morning went on as usual when we'd have family a get together, although this time it was all about me. The Grey's wanted to hear all about my college life. Of course I left out some things, mainly the cutting, the depression, and Alex. To them it all seemed great. I always did my best to stay away from Thomas. By noon we were all out on the patio in front of the pool enjoying the sun as Peter and Jason started to grill up some burgers and hot dogs. I was laughing with Mitchie when I felt the sudden urgency to go. I excused myself to the house, walking to the restroom just off to the left of the Kitchen. Once finished I washed my hands and began to exit the restroom only to feel myself being forced back in. I found myself pinned against the counter and a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. My eyes were wide it terror as I saw Thomas staring back at me intently. I whimpered softly as I felt his free hand caress my leg gently. Tears began to spill from my eyes as his body pressed against mine hard. Pushing me painfully into the counter.

"God, Meghan you're so gorgeous." I gasped as his lips found my neck, disgustingly kissing down it. I cringed as I began to struggle against him. "Don't move, don't scream or I'll hurt you. You don't want that do you?" I whimpered shaking my head. His hand fell from my mouth, gently stroking my cheek as I let out a small sob.

"Please… Don't" I whispered, his hand roaming up my thing, I felt his thumbs grazing the edge of my shorts as I whimpered more.

"Moan my name for me Meghan." I shook my head as he grabbed me by the neck pushing me back. "Call me daddy Meghan, come on moan it for me." I let out small squeal as I began to struggle against him. I wasn't going to let this happened, not after all I've been through not this. I felt his hand connect hard with my cheek as I let out a scream. His hand firmly around my neck began to tighten. I started to kick, my foot banging against the door as I let out another bloody piercing scream. I heard footsteps, and seconds later someone was wiggling the door handle. I heard Nate, calling for me, causing me to fight hard.

"Nate!" I squealed as I felt Thomas punch me in the stomach. I let out a small groan as his slammed me into the mirror, I felt the glass crack behind me as I screamed louder. My ears were ringing by now. I didn't see the door being busted in. I felt myself crumple to the floor as Thomas was pulled away. Next thing I remember I was pulled into a tight embrace. I began to struggle again as I began to stop. "NO!" I felt a comforting hand running through my hair as heard Nate shushing me soothingly. I looked up to find Nate and let out a sigh of relief. Burying myself as far as I could go into his embrace. He held me tightly as I sobbed freely in his arms. The only thing I could think of is how dramatic my life has gotten since I came back.

* * *

30 minutes later I sat in the kitchen talking to Police. The paramedics checked me out before the police questioned me. Apparently I had significant bruising on my back. I could tell it was going to hurt in the morning by how stiff I was, my neck was all black and blue too, I had looked at myself in the mirror and could see a clear hand print forming. My cheek where he smacked me was red and slightly swollen, but I couldn't tell yet if it would bruise yet or not. As for the punch to the stomach they were pretty sure it just left me winded. When I was done being examined, which the boys or my mom hadn't left my side for I found out Jason and Shane had beat Thomas into unconsciousness, and Peter had called the police. It was nice knowing Thomas was handcuffed in the back of a squad car right now, but I hated telling all my dirty laundry to complete strangers. Nate never left my side. His arm had been securely around my waist the whole time I talked to the police. Shane and Jason sat firmly next to me as told them everything. I mean everything. Him touching me wrongly or staring at me while I slept, the abuse, the threats then everything that happened today. As my story progressed I felt Nate's hold become increasingly tighter on me, as it got worse I felt him pull me closer and closer. Shane and Jason would rub my back periodically when I felt myself start to choke up. My mom had been crying the whole time, I think she felt guilty about not knowing what had been going on under her roof the entire time.

When I was done with the police and the finally left, I was told Donna and Peter and left to take Freddie home apparently he was really frightened by the whole situation. Poor kid. Mitchie left too saying this was family time, I nodded and hugged her tightly thanking her before she left. So now I was laying on the couch my head in my mom's lap. My legs in Nate's lap staring blankly at the TV which was on mute. Jason was sitting in front of me on the floor once again, and Shane was in the arm chair to the right of the couch. I hadn't spoken one word since Mitchie left. Nate's hands were gently stroking my right calf as my mom ran her fingers through my hair. The silence was oddly comforting as strange as it may seemed. At this moment I truly feel at peace. Closing my eyes I sighed feeling my mom's hands stop I felt a tear drop hit my forehead. I looked up to find my mom crying. I whimpered.

"Momma please don't cry." She shook her head as I sat up pulling her into a hug. "I'm okay! I promise!" She held me tightly rocking me back and forth. "Momma please, I'm okay. Everything's okay." She shook her head again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered. I closed my eyes tightly and gripped her.

"He said he'd kill you and me if I told anyone! I didn't want to risk it, and it hadn't escalated to what happened earlier." I sighed as she cried harder. I looked at Nate, tears were falling down his cheeks, his hand continued to stroke my leg as I caught both Jason and Shane's eyes on me. They were both crying as well and I groaned. I was so tired of crying but seeing them all in pain because of me I felt tears breaking though as I just began to sob.

"You should have told me sweetie, I would have left that pervert a long time ago if you had!" I sighed as my body began to shake with my sobs.

"I didn't want to cause you anymore pain. You were so broken after daddy passed away, you seemed to be happy again. I didn't want to take that away!" She held me tighter. "And he threatened to kill you. I already lost one parent I couldn't lose you too! I would have been stuck in that house all by myself with that bastard and who knows what he would have done!" I felt myself breaking down again. Nate pulled me close and started to sing in my ear.

"She's an Underdog, yeah. She means the world to me, yeah." I smiled as Jason and Shane started to sing along.

"Everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she makes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world"

I smiled lightly as my tears stopped and fell into a group hug with my mom and the boys.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation. I do not own the song "The first cut is the Deepest" All rights reserved to Sheryl Crow

Summary: Meghan Wilson returns home to become a temporary assistant to her three best friends who she's known all her life.

Chapter 4

* * *

Later that night after a few more tears and some objections, my mom left. I sighed as I leaned against the front door, slowly sliding down it I closed my eyes. I was just so exhausted. I felt someone lightly tap my foot with theirs, I looked up to see Shane. "Don't fall asleep there you'll be as stiff as a board in the morning." I stuck my tongue out then pouted.

"I'm too tired to move." I dragged out the 'e' ridiculously long giving my voice a whiney tone. Shane rolled his eyes before bending down, placing an arm under my legs and the other behind my back he picked me up with ease. I giggled as he walked up the stairs. "I don't know if I should feel safe with you carrying me. You're as clumsy as me!" He acted like he was going to drop me causing me to squeal, causing me to grip around his neck tightly. "Not nice Shane!" He grinned as he pushed my door open placing me on the bed. He went to move but I kept my arms around his neck pulling him into the bed with me. We rearranged ourselves so my back was to him, his arm resting lazily along my mid-drift my head under his chin. "Thank you Shane." He sat up some running his fingers through my hair.

"For what?" I closed my eyes, snuggling closer to him.

"For beating the shit out of Thomas." He laughed hard. "No I mean it, I just wish you guys were there when I had met Alex."His eyes hardened.

"I'm sorry for what I said Meghan." I hushed him, snuggling closer to him.

"It's fine, I understand, not that I'm still not upset about it, but you were just trying to look out for Nate and I. Just think before you speak next time. It really hurt." He pulled me close again, and found myself gently stroking his arms. I was so lost in the comfortable feeling of Shane holding me I didn't hear the door open slightly.

"Meghan, do you have feelings for Nate?" I tensed before I turned in his arms staring intently into his eyes.

"I..I don't know." I sighed. Wiggling from his grasp, I pushed myself up and rested against the headboard.

"You can talk to me Meghan. I promise not to Judge, you've already heard Nate's side. So you can be completely honest with me." My head fell into my hands as I groaned.

"I'm so confused Shane. Before I came back I still thought of Nate as that little brother I grew up with. Hell he's seven years younger than me! Then when I saw him after four years, I don't know." I turned to see Shane staring at me intently. I blushed profusely. "The first thing I remember when I got here was checking him out." I groaned and hit my head against the head board. "It's so wrong of me!" I heard Shane chuckle and I smacked him lightly across the chest. "It's not funny."

"Oh it totally is." I hissed slightly at him and he rolled his eyes. "So are you saying you are in lust with Nate?" I'm pretty sure I was pretty red by now.

"Ugh! Now I'm pretty sure you're teasing me!"

"No I'm not! Answer the question Meghan." I sighed pulling my knees to my chest.

"Well first of all it didn't help he was totally flirting with me." Shane scoffed. "I'm serious! Oh god you're going to laugh at me for this! But when I stepped out of the terminal some big guy pushed past me. I toppled over, and Nate helped me up. But my skirt flew up some, so he got a good look of my panties. And I'm not proud of this but they had writing on them that said 'Dirty Girl'." Shane's eyes widened some. "They were a gag gift from Holly. I swear that girl is always getting me dirty gifts!" His right eyebrow lifted some as if asking to enlighten him on some of the gifts. "No I will not tell you!" You pouted some and I pushed him. "Shane!" I whined.

"Fine go one with the story but you will tell me afterwards!" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, I was highly embarrassed and thought I flashed the entire airport. After reassuring me that he was probably the only one who saw he whispered in my ear 'I promise not to tell your mom you're a 'dirty girl'" Shane's eyes widened.

"My little brother said that!?" I nodded as he laughed. "Wow smooth Nate, he was always the sweet talker." I sighed and pushing him slightly. "Okay okay, anyways. So now you're confused and you're saying Nate's flirtatious behavior isn't helping?" I groaned and nodded.

"I know I love him, but as he pointed out earlier, I can't tell how I love him now. The line between brother or best friend and lover is becoming very blurry. And he doesn't help the situation walking around shirtless and wearing those tight shirts and pants." Shane laughed again as he pulled me close.

"He's worn those tight pants for a while you little perv." I gasped pushing him slightly.

"Gross Shane! Before he was always just my little brother, plus, he didn't really have anything to show off in those tight pants." Shane groaned now covered his ears. I laughed.

"Please let's not talk about my brother's package!" I laughed harder.

"First off I wasn't talking about that! I was talking about his rear!" He groaned more. "Okay okay, changing the subject now." He nodded.

"How about we talk about all these dirty gifts your friend got you?" I gasped.

"I don't feel comfortable talking with you about this!" He laughed then flipped his hair some.

"Just think of me as a girlfriend." He put a lisp to his tone. "So spill girlfriend!" I was rolling in the bed by now laughing to hard.

"Oh my gosh. Stop that, okay, okay I'll tell just don't ever talk like that again!" he smiled and nodded. "Okay so in her spare time she sells Pure Romance products." He looked at me curiously. "It's an adult cream, clothes, and toy catalog. Just think of it as Avon for the adult world." His eyes widen some. "Let's just say I've gotten samples of almost all the products on there." He coughed as if he was choking. I patted his back some. "Calm down Shane!"

"Officially wigged out. I shouldn't know that about my sister."

"You asked you idiot." He scoffed then eyed my questionably.

"I'm not telling you if I ever used them!" I heard a small gasp from the doorway I eyed Shane first before sneaking to the door and opening it finding Jason and Nate standing there, both bright red. "OH MY GOD!" I fell backwards and groaned. "Is this some sort of sick payback from earlier? Dammit you two!" Jason laughed stepping forward to help me up. Shane was in fits of laughter on the bed, and I'm pretty sure both Nate and I were red as tomatoes. "That's it Shane, Jason, OUT!" I pulled Shane from the bed, then proceeded to push them both out, leaving only Nate and I in the room. "How much did you hear?"

He sighed running a hand over his head not daring to look at me, "Everything from when Shane asked if you had feelings for me." I blushed brightly.

"So the whole me checking you out." He nodded and I covered my face to hide my blushing. "Ugh, I'm so embarrassed!"

"You think I'm not? How do you think I felt this morning Meghan?" I rolled my eyes.

"But I'm pretty sure you didn't talk about checking me, and I didn't hear anything about your extensive toy collection!" I was practically screaming as I groaned once more. I felt his arms around me instantly as I bit my lip.

"Well I can't tell you I have a toy collection Meghan, but I can promise you I've checked you out a few times since you got here." I bit my lip more letting out a small moan as I felt his hands roam downward. In one quick movement he pulled me up my by rear. My legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, his eyes stared into my as he moved his right hand moved up to my head pulling me down so our lips connected. I let out as small gasp, his lips were so smooth against mine. My arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss. I was so mesmerized by the kiss that I didn't even notice him moving us towards the bed. Once my back hit the bed my eyes opened wide as he climbed on-top of me.

"Nate.." I whispered he hushed me, his lips on mine once more, gentler this time, his hand gently rubbing my sides under my top. My lips parted slightly, as I let out a small moan. He took this chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. I whimpered slightly but excitedly accepted his tongue as it stroked against mine. His hands inched my top up some, his callous fingers rubbing over my stomach slightly. My back arched slightly as I moaned once more. Then all too fast I felt my back freeze up and I yelped in pain. Pulling away quickly. His eyes widen as if he hurt me. "Ugh no, Nate. It's just my back." I whispered. He sighed softly before rolling off of me. I took this chance to sit up, I felt his hands lift up my shirt he let out a small growl, my back must have looked pretty bad. "I'm okay, promise. I'm going to get changed okay?" He nodded as I walked to the closet, leaving the door open, I pulled out my Marie tank top and boy shorts. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't care. My back was turned to him so he wouldn't be able to see anything. I removed my top, tossing it to the floor, then removed my bra, I heard him moan slightly as I grinned. The prospect of me being topless in front of him must have gotten to him. I slipped on my tank, before removing my shorts and slipping on the matching boy shorts. Turning off the light I walked back to the bed. I pulled back the covers, slipping under them. I felt Nate slip under them as well. My back was turned to him, his arms slowly snaked around me, pulling me so my back was pressed against his chest.

"Nate go get changed, it can't be comfortable to be in those jeans. Especially to sleep in." I felt him lean forward his warm breath rolling over my ear.

"I thought you liked me in these jeans." I bit back a moan before wiggled closer to him. My rear rubbing up against his groin slightly, he let out small gasp. I grinned with satisfaction.

"Don't tease the master Nate. Go. Change." He rolled his eyes climbing from the bed disappearing through the door. I reached up hitting the switch beside the bed to turn the light off. A couple minutes later I heard the door creak open. I saw Nate's figure outlined by the hallway light. He moved around the bed and climbed back in. Once more pulling me to him, my back meeting his bare chest, damn him, he's just trying to make it hard for me to sleep! I wiggled in his arms once more getting comfortable. Closing my eyes I sighed happily. I felt his arms tighten around, I smiled more but my smile soon turned to a frown as I felt tear drops hit my hair. "Nate…" I whispered turning around looking deep into his eyes as cried softly. "Nate why are you crying?" He raised his hand to gently stroke my swollen cheek, I recoiled slightly from the pain which made his hurt expression turn worse.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? It wouldn't have been this bad if you would have told someone!" He was angry now, I shrunk back some fear evident in my eyes. His anger quickly changed as he pulled me back to him, running his hands through my hair. "Why Meghan?" I whimpered some before turning my face from him. He forced it back so I'd have to look into his eyes.

"You know why. I told the police and my mother the same thing. He threatened me Nate, each time he beat me he threatened me and my mother." I shook my head. "I couldn't lose my mother, I already lost my father, if I lost her I'd be crushed. I'd do anything so my mom wouldn't have to be in pain, even if that meant being beat almost every day." He held me tighter burying his face into my hair sobbing softly, I gripped his arms tightly doing my best to comfort him. "Nate I'm okay, he's gone. I won't be hurt ever again."

"You shouldn't have gone through this in the first place." He shook slightly. "When I saw him, his body pressed against you, the way his hand was moving up your thigh." He growled slightly. I cringed at the mental image. "I could have killed him Meghan. I could have, it would have so easy. I wanted to kill him." I bit my lip, pulling him as close as I could, moving his face so it was level to mine, I leaned in bringing my lips to his. I kissed him gently as he let out a small moan. I gently wrapped my leg around his, pulling him closer kissing him deeper. I felt his tongue trail along my bottom lip, parting my lips he swiftly glided his tongue into my mouth. I griped the back of his head moaning into the kiss, my hips bucking gently against his. He let out a small gasp pulling away slowly.

My eyes widen as I pulled away. "S..Sorry." I whispered turning my head. I scooted as far away from him as his arms would allow. "I..I don't know what came over me…" I closed my eyes tightly.

"Meghan it's okay…" I shook my head.

"No! I'm already ruined, I ca…Can't do that to you. Maybe this isn't a good idea." He gasped before pulling me close.

"Meghan Amelia Wilson! You are not ruined!" He growled, gripping me tightly. "Dammit Shane, I swear I'm still pissed at him for saying that shit!" My eyes widen, Nate never really cursed. "Listen, Meghan, I don't know what we have right here, I don't know what to classify us. All I can say is that I enjoy spending time with you, holding you, kissing you. And if it happens to escalate to something more, it won't 'ruin' me! You, wont 'ruin' me. This is my choice okay?" I nodded slowly he rested his hands on my cheeks before pulling me into a bruising kiss. I moaned softly kissing him back, I felt my leg once again wrap around his, parting my lips so he could slip his tongue into my mouth. I moaned a bit louder, this time his hips gently grind into mine. I felt his hardness through his pajama pants, causing me to blush. Pulling away slowly I shook my head. He blinked confusedly.

"I..I'm not ready to go really far Nate." He pulled away some, looking sort of rejected. "Nate… " I whispered, raising my hand to stroke his cheek, but he pushed it away. I groaned throwing the covers off myself. "Fine!" I walked out of the room slamming the door. I made my way downstairs, doing the only thing I could do, write. I made my way to the studio, shutting the door slightly. I pulled the laptop towards me I brought up Word. I plugged in the keyboard as I hit a couple of keys before sighing softly. I started to type in some lyrics, once I figured I got something good, I hit a couple of keys trying to get a good sound before I began to sing softly. I will admit I'm no Mitchie Torres, but I could carry a tune pretty well, when I felt upset I'd write, then I'd sing out my lyrics on the piano.

"I would have given you all of my heart  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And he's taking just all that I had  
But if you wanna try to love again  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know… "

Tears filled my eyes as I continued with the lyrics I had so far.

"The first cut is the deepest, baby, I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to being lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst…"

By now I was sobbing, my hands fell from the keyboard, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. Twirling me in the chair, I came face to face with Nate. "Nate…" He gently stroked my tears away. "Please just give me time Nate…" He knelt down in front of me rolling me closer to him. "He broke me Nate, just give me time, he broke me, and I haven't healed all the way. What Alex did, what Thomas almost did, I need time." He sighed, resting his forehead against mine. "All I'm asking for is time." He nodded slowly, he looked so sad. "Listen, let's take things slowly, go on dates, the whole cuddling thing, movie nights. Let's just keep the heavy petting to a minimal and see where this takes us." He nodded once more a small smile appearing on his lips.

"I like that idea." I smiled softly wrapping my arms around his neck, placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." I whispered before standing up. He followed slowly, grabbing his hand I led him upstairs. "Come on let's go to bed." He nodded as he picked me up in his arms causing me to giggle, taking me into my bedroom he laid me down, coming around to the other side of the bed he snuggled in close to me before covering us up. I fell asleep instantly in his arms, it's the safest I felt in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation. I do not own the song "When you Look me in the Eyes" All rights Belong to The Jonas Brothers.

Summary: Meghan Wilson returns home to become a temporary assistant to her three best friends who she's known all her life.

Chapter 5

* * *

It's been a month and a half since I've come to California, and I'm proud to say there haven't been any problems since the first couple of days. Well besides working for needy pop stars. Well, Jason and Nate aren't that bad, Shane though gets cranky if things aren't the way he likes it. I don't see how Mitchie puts up with that. Things have been great between Nate and I. We were taking things slow, and Nate had made sure to romance me every step of the way. Long walks on the beach, romantic candlelit dinners, movie nights just the two of us. I couldn't be happier. My mom and his parents were very supportive of us as well, which surprised us both. Shane seemed to get annoyed with how lovey we'd get sometimes but I think deep down he was happy too.

I sat in the main studio across town from the boys house listening to them put down another track, apparently Nate's been in a really romantic mood. So a lot of their new songs have been romantic. I leaned back in the chair as I heard Nate's voice through the headphones grinning to myself. His eyes were on me as he sang.

"When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go."

Shane made gagging noises into the microphone as I groaned pulling the headphones off as both Jason and Nate started to yell at him. Suddenly the door to the hallway slammed open scaring the shit out of me, I fell backwards in the chair, with a thud. I groaned. "WHY!" I saw Mitchie looking down at me, before the studio door opened and the boys came running to my rescue. "What the heck Mitchie!" She mumbled a sorry. "What was so urgent?" Her eyes widen before handing me a tabloid magazine. My eyes widened as well now. I was plastered all over the front page. "Get the scoop on Meghan Wilson!" I screamed slightly flipping through it quickly finding the page that was dedicated all to me. I began to read out loud. "About a month ago we saw the famous Connect 3 picking up a longtime family friend from the airport, well PopInformer decided to do some digging on this mystery woman who suddenly came into the picture. Turns out she is the daughter of Susie Wilson the bands former assistant who had fallen ill recently." I groaned. "They really had to bring my mom into this! SERIOUSLY!" I sighed as Shane took it from me and finished where I left off.

"Seems Meghan will be filling in for her mother for the time being, but this girl sure does bring a lot of drama where ever she goes." His eyes widened as he handed it to Nate, he look positively furious.

"What!" Jason took it from Nate, he looked almost shell-shocked. "Jase! Someone talk!" They all looked to furious to speak so I grabbed it back. "We all heard about the police outside the bands house recently, well we finally found out what happened. Seems Meghan's step father was found in a compromising position with his step daughter, seems she has dealt with some abuse from him in the past, but this time it escalated to the point where the oldest brothers Shane and Jason had to subdue the man, leaving him unconscious." My eyes were as wide as they could go now, tears streaming down my face. "How did they find out about this!?"

"Ther…There's more." Mitchie whispered. I flipped the page to find a spread of photos of Nate and I.

"Those assholes didn't!" Nate looked over my shoulder and groaned. I started to read again. "Seems like Ms. Wilson has also captured the heart of the youngest brother now, pictures of them have been surfacing recently of the two around town, there was some speculation that the two were seeing each other but no evidence was there till now." I flipped the page where a rather large picture of Nate and I at dinner surfaced. I remember it fondly he bought out the restaurant for just the two of us, he bought me a beautiful white gold, heart-shaped locket, that held our photos in it, and we shared a couple kisses. One of which was plastered on the page. "Now we all know Ms. Wilson is about seven years older than Nate, and the fans seem to be in a frenzy over this. Comments are already piling in about their age difference." To the side of the article they had little bubbles which supposedly were fan comments. 'Why doesn't that old hag find someone her own age.' 'Nate's too good for a fat cow like her.' 'She's too ugly to be next to one of the Grey's' more tears fell down my cheeks now. Some were nice. 'If they are in love we should just let them be!' 'Age is but a number if they are in love who are we to stop them.' 'True fans will stand by them no matter who they date!' my favorite was 'if a normal down to Earth girl can get a Grey that leaves hope to some of us, plus she's super pretty. Go Megate.' I rolled my eyes at our couple name. I went to throw down the magazine before Mitchie stopped me.

"There... There's more." I groaned loudly.

"What more could they have found out?!" She grabbed the magazine flipping a few more pages and began to read.

"So what's the back story about Meghan? Well we know she grew up next door to the Grey's, she actually toured with them when they became a band. We also found out she was part of the bands purity pact. All of them decided to wait for marriage before having sex. Around the time Shane started to become the famous jerk we all know him well for…" Shane scoffed, causing Mitchie to throw a threatening glare to him. He hunched some and she continued to read. "Meghan decided to leave the touring behind and venture out on her own. She moved to Ann Arbor, MI and studied at the famous U of M. She majored in Human services with a minor in Business. A few people remember her, one person has come to light, an ex-boyfriend Alex Claine has surfaced." My eyes bugged.

"They didn't…" Mitchie nodded as I turned burying my face into Nate's chest. Mitchie continued.

"Alex has given us a statement saying Meghan was far from pure, that she had a bit of a wild side. Before they had started to date it had been rumored that she had once slept with an entire fraternity." I screamed slightly, covering my ears.

"Mitchie that's enough." Shane whispered I heard the magazine being thrown across the room. The next thing I knew I was being engulfed into a group hug.

"Well there's only one thing to be done, we need to hold a press conference and fast." Jason stated. "And Meghan you need to be there, we have to put it all in the open, the truth." I groaned shaking my head as Nate held me tighter. "Meghan if you don't it'll get worse! What Alex said has tarnished your name and possibly the band's name!"

"Will you forget about the damn band for just a second!" Nate screamed. "I understand this is our job but Meghan is in pain right now. Jase just stop going into fix it mode and let's get her calmed first." Jason sighed and nodded. I felt Nate push me back and looked into my eyes. "Meghan it'll be okay, we'll hold a conference, and you'll have us there. I swear it'll be okay." I shook my head. "Meghan, baby, it'll be okay trust me." I looked into his eyes slowly nodding. "Okay then. Jase go get it set up, set it for later this afternoon." I gripped Nate's arms tightly as he lowered me into a chair running his hands through my hair. Jason had already pulled out his phone and began to set it up. I just tuned it all out. The only thing I could think was how much I hated the paparazzi.

* * *

Three hours later I sat in a small room, having make-up applied, while Connect 3's stylist finished putting together my modest outfit that I would be wearing for the conference. I had on a ruffled short-sleeved light pink blouse on, with a pair of black dress pants and a grey long-sleeved blazer over top, buttoned at my waist. The stylist wrapped the locket Nate got me around my neck gently clipping it before she stepped back. "Okay Meghan, you're finished. The boys are waiting for you in the hallway." I sighed getting out of my chair making my way to the door. Opening it I found the boys chatting quietly. They looked rather casual, Jason in a white button up t-shirt and a pair of very dark blue skinny jeans. Shane wore a plain dark grey t-shirt with the same color skinny jeans. Nate wore just a white t-shirt with a long-sleeved pink plaid shirt over top which he left unbuttoned adorning the same color skinny jeans as the other two. I wrinkled my noise.

"Why do I have to be dressier?" Nate laughed pulling me close to him. I snuggled into his embrace as I sighed. "Let's get this over with." The guys nodded. Shane and Jason led the way as Nate held me around my waist securely following close behind the other two. We stopped at the double doors. I gulped as the boy's bodyguard Rob opened it for us. The moment we entered I was blinded by the flashes. I did my best not to flinch or cover my eyes as Nate pulled my closer as we climbed up the stairs. Jason sat at the far right of the table, Shane next to him, Nate pushed me to sit next to Shane and then him on the left end. Jason was the first to speak.

"We're here to discuss some information that came to light earlier today in a tabloid magazine. Some accusations have been formed against our longtime family friend Meghan." I looked down slightly as he said my name. I felt Nate's arm snake around my waist for comfort, Shane's hand resting on my knee. "Before we take any questions we like to clear the air of some of the lies that were formed." Jason looked to me. I coughed slightly looking to the reporters in the room.

"Hello.. My name is Meghan Wilson." I whispered. I was so nervous, but I had to get through this for the boys. "I've known the Grey's since I was born, it's true the brothers and I made a pact to stay pure till Marriage when we were younger. What isn't true is me sleeping with a whole fraternity." I gulped slightly. "Alex Claine is an ex-boyfriend who seems to be harboring hateful feelings for me for some reason that's beyond my recollection. He is the one who dumped me, not the other way around so I can't fathom the reason other than his jealousy for me knowing Connect 3. I haven't come here to 'bash' the man who's broken my heart but to clear the air. Yes, I had sex with him. It was only once, and I've regretted it ever since. We dated for three months before the night he took everything from me, and that night he dumped me. I thought he loved me, but I was wrong. I haven't had a relationship since. I was too busy with school. That is the truth straight from the source. I thank you for listening with what is hopefully open minds to something that is deeply personal to me." Nate pulled me to him somewhat whispering in my ear.

"That was perfect, thank you baby." I nodded, he then pulled away and spoke into his microphone. "If there are any questions, which I'm sure you all have you may ask." The first reporters hand raised and Nate pointed to him.

"Jerry from PopInformer." I did my best not to scowl. "Is it true you and Ms. Wilson are in fact dating?"

"Yes, I knew all about her past and it doesn't change my decision to be with her. We've grown up together so I know everything about her, and I couldn't be happier." Jason pointed to the next.

"Sarah from The LA Telegram, some speculations have surfaced about issues with your Step-Father Ms. Wilson, do you care to enlighten us with some of the details." I held back my scoff and did my best to not glare at the woman.

"That subject is completely personal to me, I'm sorry but I do not wish to talk about it." I leaned back some eyeing Nate as he was glaring daggers at the woman. Another reporter lifted their hand, Shane pointed out to him.

"James from LA Times, Nate and Ms. Wilson aren't you nervous about the fans reaction towards your age difference?" Nate grabbed this one.

"Any true fan will stand beside us and would be excited that I'm happy. I'm not sure how far this will go but right now I can say I'm just happy being in Meghan's presence. Age is but a number and if I have found my soul mate in Meghan that would be amazing. But for right now we are just taking it one day at a time." I smiled slightly blushed slight, Nate pointed to another hand.

"Henry from TeenScene Magazine, how are both of your families taking the news of everything? And how do they feel about Ms. Wilson and Nate dating?" I gulped some, remembering the call this morning. The Grey's at first were really upset but after Nate actually explained what really happened even though they still were a bit hesitant towards our relationship they were more than supportive, they still loved me like a daughter, which after talking to them they reassured me of my fears that they would hate me after this. My mom and I just cried over the phone with me. It was a hectic hour. Nate took this one again.

"My parents are very supportive of our relationship, they couldn't be happier for us. Meghan is already like a daughter to them, so of course they were worried about the article that was printed, and for her wellbeing, as any parent would." I decided to speak after that.

"The Grey's have always been like a second family to me, Donna and Peter were always second parents to me. They've taken care of my mother and myself after my father passed away. I'm eternally grateful for them in my life. It would be a lie if I said I wasn't nervous when they found out but they took the news like any parent would. They were concerned for my wellbeing as Nate put it, but they handled it like any parent would. I feel very blessed and loved by the two of them and am glad they are in my life." Nate smiled brightly towards me as Jason picked the next reporter.

"Rebecca, PopStar Magazine, Shane and Jason how are you two taking your brother and Ms. Wilson dating?" Shane spoke up first.

"We are happy for them, Meghan is pretty much our sister. She's been in our life since each of us were born. She's a great support and a great person to have around." Jason spoke up after that.

"As Shane said we are happy, and we also realize as adults this is their decision for the most part. But all we want is their happiness that is all that matters." I turned to the two and smiled brightly, Shane's hand squeezing my knee slightly. "Okay I believe that's all the time we have for today. Thank you once again for hearing our side of the story and taking time out your busy day to meet with us." Jason stood up and we all followed quickly giving slight waves before exiting the room. I waited as the tech support removed the microphone from me before hugging Shane and Jason tightly.

"Thank you, so much." They laughed and hugged me back.

"We meant every word Meghan." Shane spoke as he stroked my hair and Jason rubbed my back. "We just want you two to be happy." I nodded before moving from them and running to Nate. I jumped into his arms my legs fitting securely around his waist, he laughed before bring me in and kissed me deeply. I kissed back doing my best to not giggle, before pulling away resting my forehead against his.

"Take me home?" Nate nodded, setting me to the floor, his arm found its way around my waist as Rob led us out of the building towards the boy's limo. The flashing was there again, as more reporters tried to get any other information out of us, but the boys just smiled and waved as we climbed into the limo.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan Wilson returns home to become a temporary assistant to her three best friends who she's known all her life.

Chapter 6

* * *

I awoke in Nate's room today. Since we started dating we found comfort in snuggling together in each other's beds at night, this ultimately led to us falling asleep. I felt his strong arms securely around me, as he snored quietly. I wiggled in his embraced so I could turn to face him. I watched him intently, my hair gently stroking his face. His eyes twitched slightly before they opened. I smiled brightly, "Hey sexy." He laughed pulling my close placing a small kiss on my lips. My hands moved down his bare chest, biting my lip gently as I traced the indents around his hips with my fingers. He let out a small moan as I giggled. "You are too hot for your own good." He laughed again. "I'm serious, it's just so hard not to jump you right here, you looking this way." I bit my lip blushing brightly. His eyes darkened a bit, they seemed to fill with desire as I gasped softly, his hands gripping my hips rather tightly.

"Meghan you have no idea what you do to me." I moaned softly as his thumbs began to rub my hips.

"Nate…" I moaned out softly. His eyes looked like they were on fire as I moaned his name. He pulled my closer so our hips met, my leg wrapped around his. I moaned out his name once more as his hands traveled down my boy shorts slipping under them to grip my rear.

"God Meghan you see what you do to me?" Pulling us closer so our hips were pressed hard together. "Feel that Meghan." He whispered in my ear as his hard member became evident through his pajamas. I moaned and began to grind against him instinctively.

"Nate…" I moaned again, he began to grind back, his hand finding its way to my head, tangling in my hair, pulling me to him in a bruising kiss. I gasped softly, moaning into his mouth, his tongue found its way into my mouth, stroking mine. I whimpered into the kiss, my tongue meeting his stroking back. My hand wove around his neck, running my fingers over his extremely short hair. Pulling him closer, things were getting pretty intense, I felt his free hand, moving from my rear along the front of my shorts getting daringly close towards my underwear covered groin. My eyes flew open as I felt his fingertips graze it. I pulled away quickly. "Nate." I warned. His eyes drooped some pulling his hand away. "I'm sorry, it's just too fast." He sighed softly, looking sort of disappointed. "Nate, come on. First off, I'm not ready to do this. We've only been dating for a month. Secondly are you even sure you want to do this? What about your purity ring, do you really want to throw that all away? And lastly we haven't even put a name to our relationship. We're just dating! I mean it's nice and all but until we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend do you really think we should be going this far? You don't feel we are moving to fa…" I was cut off by his lips on mine. I melted into his arms, whimpering when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, you're right but you were rambling." I laughed. "Meghan, be my girlfriend." My eyes widened. "Please, I've wanted this for the last month, but you wanted to go slow. I want to be your boyfriend, I want to be your one and only. So please, be my girlfriend Meghan." I bit my lip, I wanted more than anything to be his girlfriend, the thought of any other girl around him made my blood boil. But was I ready? Alex was two years ago, could I let go of what he did to me. Nate certainly was helping me heal, but I didn't want to be broken again.

"Nate, are you sure? I mean I'm not fully over Alex, I mean what he did to me." I looked down so I didn't have to see his eyes. "You're healing me, Nate but I'm still broken. Do you want someone who is broken to be your girlfriend?" He placed his finger under my chin, lifting my head so I could see his eyes.

"Meghan, I'm positive. Be my girlfriend, be mine." I smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." He smiled brightly pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Okay! Ow, that hurts!" He laughed loosening his grip on me. His lips connected with mine once more, soon enough we were in the mists of another heated make-out session. Which was interrupted when Shane burst through the door, I squealed slightly straightening my top, glaring at him.

"Ick, gross! Seriously you two can't you keep your paws off each other for a day?" I rolled my eyes.

"Can't you knock!" Nate said rather agitated, as he adjusted his pants so his harden member wasn't seen. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Sorry we just have some news, I was excited. So get up. Meeting in the kitchen!" He disappeared through the door as fast as he came through it. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, before Jason barge's in this time. Those two get too excited with good news." I reluctantly slipped from Nate's embrace, he object like I figured he would but I kept going. Adjusting my shorts and top I made my way to the door. Nate on my heels. When we got to the kitchen we saw a breakfast spread, which included eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. "Wow!"

"Yeah when I'm excited, I cook. So dig in!" I laughed at Shane, sitting in my normal spot I grabbed a plate and loaded it up. Jason decided to sit next to Shane across the counter, Nate took his place next to me. "So spill, what's this exciting news?"

"Well, with what stress you've been dealing with a couple days ago, we've decided to take a small break from recording." Nate eyebrows raised questioning his brothers motives, he looked a bit disappointed since he wasn't included in this decision.

"Meghan how would you feel if we all went on a little vacation?" I blinked some motioning my hand to have Jason continue. "We were thinking about maybe heading to Michigan for a couple of weeks." This caused me to spit out my water, all over Shane's face.

"UGH! Dammit! Gross." He wiped his face off, Nate was laughing too hard. I blushed brightly.

"Are you serious?" Jason nodded, I squealed. I had been missing my friends like crazy. I ran around to counter, jumping in Jason's arms kissing him all over his face. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" He laughed hugging me tightly.

"That's not all, after that we've booked a flight to Hawaii, we'll be staying there for a couple of weeks." I screamed at this.

"No way!" Jason nodded again eagerly.

"And!" My eyes raised.

"There's more?" He nodded as I let him continue.

"I talked to Brigit and Holly, they'll be coming with us!" I screamed once more bouncing around the kitchen now.

"Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" They were all laughing now, but then I stopped. "Wait, are you sure you can be gone for four weeks? What about the album?" Jason rolled his eyes.

"We're our own bosses now, after dumping our label we created our own. I know we've only been recording for a short while. But after these last month I think we all need a well-deserved rest. So Shane and I discussed this and we think it's a pretty good idea. What about you Nate?" He nodded before pulling me to him.

"I think it's a great idea." He nuzzled his face into my hair, kissing the top of my head. Shane started to make gagging noises which resulted in my bacon hitting his face.

"When do we leave?" I bit into my sausage.

"In a week." Jason said.

"Man I have so much laundry to do!" I pouted as they laughed.

"I'm sure you have clothes at your apartment so you don't need to pack that much! Just pack the essentials, and things you'll want for Hawaii." I nodded at Nate before finishing my breakfast.

"Wait where are we staying? I mean with the apartment I share with the girls, we've got a guest room, but that'll leave someone on the couch. Is that okay?"

"Well I figured we'd get a hotel, but if you're offering, I'm sure Shane and I could share the guest room or even take turns on the couch." I laughed as Shane looked a bit irritated to sharing a room with Jason.

"I'd suggest sharing, that couch is horrible to sleep on." Shane groaned.

"Can't we just get a hotel?" I rolled my eyes.

"Spoiled pop star." He scoffed.

"Excuse me! I believe I'm a rock star." I laughed.

"You're hardly rock!" He rolled his eyes.

"You and Mitchie have been spending too much time together!" I laughed harder, it's true, when Mitchie and I were together the teasing would happen almost immediately. I suddenly saw Shane pouting. Mitchie recently left for a three month tour and he was missing her like crazy.

"Aww Shaney." He cringed at his nickname, I came over to hug him, he reluctantly accepted it. "I miss her too but she'll be back in no time! But right now let's have tons of fun on this vacation." He nodded a small smile appearing on his lips. "Now let's finished this amazing breakfast you made and then start packing!" He laughed, pulling me into a hug. I smiled brightly before being released and we all went back to breakfast.

* * *

After a fun-filled day of laundry with many more days to come, the boys talking me out of all my suitcases, I was down to four of my seven suitcases, plus my Sailor Moon laptop bag. Did I forget to mention I'm a huge nerd, not that you haven't guessed it by now. But I'm totally into Anime, yeah the boys constantly make fun of it for me. I bounded down the stairs towards the studio, finding Nate and Shane working on a new song. "Hey can we take the keyboard?" Shane turned around looking annoyed. "What?"

"You don't think you've had enough packed?" I pouted.

"But! I may want to write, and my keyboard busted." Nate's eyebrow rose.

"That nice Yamaha Piaggero one we got you?" I bit my lip and nodded. "What happened!?" I backed out of the room slowly. "Meghan Amelia Wilson! What did you do to it?!"

"I didn't do it! I swear…!" Shane looked aggravated now.

"What's going on?" Jason appeared behind me.

"Grab her Jase!" Shane yelled. I felt Jason's arms snake around my waist holding my in place.

"What's going on!? And why am I holding Meghan against her will!?"

"She is trying to get out of explaining how that nice keyboard we got her broke!" Shane was livid now, Jason's arms tightened around me now. "Please explain!"

"My cat may or may not have thrown up on it… And I may have made it worse when trying to get him off it by knocking a glass of water over it." Shane groaned hitting his head on the desk. "I'm sorry! He normally didn't climb on it!" I pouted, of course the moment I pouted Nate's expression softened.

"This is why I dislike cats." Shane hissed. I giggled some. "What!"

"You hiss like one." I laughed as Jason tried not to. Nate was on the floor in seconds.

"We're not bringing the keyboard!" I whined some, but Shane wasn't backing down.

"Please Shaney…" I whimpered, protruding my lower lip, quivering it slightly. He groaned.

"No! I'm not having your cat ruining ours as well." I huffed crossing my arms.

"Hey we'll bring the laptop, it has software on it you can use to write with." I looked up to Jason and nodded slowly. I wasn't one who liked using the laptop but I guess it was going to have to do.

* * *

Later that night I found myself in Nate's bed again, his arms securely around me, my back against his chest as we cuddled. "You excited to be going back home?" I smiled nodding, as I ran my fingers over his hands. "You nervous introducing us to your friends?" I bit my lip and sighed.

"A little, I mean they aren't fan girls so I don't have to worry about them hanging all over you. I don't know. It's just you guys are one part of my life and they are another. I'm nervous bringing both parts together." He pulled me closer. "But I'm excited too, they are like sisters to me, so it's like family meeting family. They've helped me through a lot. I owe them a lot." He looked at me curiously. "Just with my depression and Alex, they were there, and I didn't have to pretend to be happy around them. I was able to let the wall fall down." He nodded.

"I wish you could have done that with me, I would have been out there in flash." I smiled my hand began to trace his ring finger where his purity ring lied.

"It's something I had to get through on my own, I mean I had Holly and Brigit, but this is something I had to do without you, Shane, Jason, and my mom. I needed to become independent. Even if that meant enduring all the pain and suffering Alex left me with." Nate nodded as I snuggled closer to him.

"Tell me about Brigit and Holly." I smiled some.

"Well Brigit is about three years younger than us, I met her at my job, a restaurant in Ann Arbor Palio's**, **it'sthis rather large Italian restaurant. She then started taking classes at the U of M with Holly and I. Holly I also met at the restaurant as well. Anyways Brigit is really sweet, she loves to dance and sing, she has one of the kindest hearts I know. She's super gorgeous, tall, she brown hair which she's always putting different colors in. Amazing brown eyes, I would love to have her eyes, and a smile that will brighten anyone's foul mood." I smiled softly.

"Holly, she's more in your face, if she has something to say she'll say it. I swear her favorite word is well the 'F' word. I may have picked up that bad habit. Around her it just happens." I giggled as Nate eyes widened. I didn't curse a lot before I left and I've been keeping my mouth in check but when Holly and I get together it could get bad. "I swear I get really bad around her. She has beautiful red hair not really bright more like a strawberry blonde and she has such pretty blue eyes, and a laughter that's contagious. Not to mention she's just as gorgeous as Brigit. I'm nothing compared to them."

"Well they sound like a lively pair." I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah they are complete opposites but together they bring perfect harmony to my life." Nate smiled as buried my face in his chest.

"And don't sell yourself short, you're beautiful Meghan." I blushed shaking my head. "You are." He kissed the top of my head. I yawned softly.

"Get some rest, we got to get up bright and early tomorrow for work." I nodded and closed my eyes. His arms still securely around me I fell into a quick sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan Wilson returns home to become a temporary assistant to her three best friends who she's known all her life.

Chapter 7

* * *

A week later:

I vaguely remember Nate trying to wake me that morning. I think threats were thrown out, one of which was him saying if I didn't get up he'd dress me himself. I'm pretty sure I grinned at this and told him to go for it. I remember being carried to the limo. But after that it was all dark. I felt my world shake, my eyes fluttered opened and I sat straight up to asses my surroundings. I groaned softly, seeing I was on a private jet. I looked down at myself, I was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a tank. Definitely not what I had worn to bed. My eyes shot up trying to find the boys, Shane and Jason were asleep in the two seats in front of me, so that meant Nate was probably beside me. I turned to my right, sure enough he was. I unbuckled my belt, and walked the four steps to his seat before climbing into his lap. His eyes fluttered open, a bit startled but quickly smiled when he saw me.

"Care to explain this?" I pointed to my clothes. He laughed softly pulling me close.

"You told me to go for it." I squealed softly smacking him on the chest before blushing brightly.

"Calm down!" He laughed grabbing my hand. "Your mom stopped by, she was going to say bye but someone wouldn't wake up. So she got you dressed." I sighed in relief. "Would it have been so bad if I had changed you?" I bit my lip before snuggling into him.

"I guess not, but I'd rather be awake for the first time you see me mostly naked." He laughed.

"Well what about when you were in the tub. Maybe I caught a glimpse then." My eyes widened.

"D…Did you?" I whispered. He laughed again and shook his head.

"Stop teasing me!" I whined as I buried my face in his chest. "It's not funny." I pouted some.

"Oh it is, and don't worry the bubbles to Jacuzzi created made it hard to see anything." I nodded. He lifted my head, bringing my lips to his as he kissed me deeply. I instantly melted into his arms as I kissed back. His hand traveled up my leg, resting dangerously close to my groin. He gently squeezed my inner thigh causing me to let out a small moan.

"Gross! Knock it off you two." I groaned softly pulling away as I eyed Shane.

"Shut it!" He stuck his tongue out at me. "Real mature Shane."

"When have you ever been mature?" I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. "See!" I laughed before turning back to Nate kissing him again. My hands made their way up his neck to his hair, pulling him closer as he gasped. He kissed me deeper. I was in pure heaven. Only to have it ruined by a pillow being flung at us.

"Dammit!" I stood up grabbing the pillow and stalked over to Shane smacking him in the head with it.

"HEY!" I hit him again. "I swear I didn't do it! It was totally Jase!" I eyed him the look to towards Jason's sleeping figure, but he couldn't hide the small smirk on his face. I walked over and hit him over the head with the pillow.

"Aww come on Meghan!" I grinned hitting him again, he grabbed me around the waist pulling me to him so I couldn't hit him anymore. I wiggled in his arms trying to get away. "Don't be mad, I was just playing around." I sighed and gave up going limp in his arms.

"Fine but now Shane's my favorite." Shane laughed before pumping his fist in the air.

"What about me?" I grinned at Nate.

"Well that's not fair, you're my boyfriend, that would just be biased." He grinned before pulling my from Jason's arms back into his. I snuggled close to him. Suddenly the captain's voice came over the intercom.

"We'll be arriving at Detroit Metro Airport in 20 minutes." My eyes widened as I started to get excited.

"Wait you do know it's about an hour to Ann Arbor from Detroit right?" Shane nodded. "How are we getting there?"

"Brigit said she'd drive us." My eyes widened.

"What?" Jason looked curious.

"Um yeah Brigit driving not a great idea. Horrible driver!" Jason laughed.

"Well I turned her down, we're hiring a car service, we've got to many bags…" He eyed me. "For that one car." I shrunk into Nate's arms.

"Nate…" I whined. "Jase is being mean." Nate laughed hugging me tightly.

* * *

40 minutes later we were on the ground. Another 20 minutes later we were all packed into a giant SUV. After giving the driver the address we were on the road. I was in between Nate and Shane, Jason was in the seat behind us. I snuggled close to Nate, my head resting against his shoulder, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, as I dozed off. I awoke to someone tickling me, I squealed punching Shane in the shoulder.

"Ow! Is that how you treat your favorite?" I laughed.

"Why were you tickling me?!" I pushed away giggling slightly.

"First you moved in your sleep and you were drooling all over me." I eyed his shirt, there was in fact a small drool spot. I blushed. "And we're here." My eyes widened. Pushing open the door I ran up to the door to our apartment. Fling it open.

"Bri! Holly!" I screamed out. I heard squeals as they came running from the living room, I nearly got tackled to the ground as they both came at me hugging me tightly. I laughed, then started to cry. "Oh my god! I missed you two so much." Tears were falling down my cheeks. They pulled away smiling brightly.

"Fuck! Meghan you look so happy!" I laughed.

"Holly watch your mouth!" Brigit said, before brushing my hair behind my hair. "You look really good! You've got this glow about you. We should have shipped you away to California a long time ago." I smiled softly, pulling Brigit close again hugging her tightly.

"Holy shit! You weren't kidding you do know Connect 3. Fuck me!" I groaned turning to see the boys standing in the door way. Shane was smirking, Nate just waved, Jason seemed fearful of Holly. I just laughed. Motioning them in.

"Holly, Bri, this is Jason, Shane and Nate. Or Connect 3! Guys, this is Holly and Brigit my best friends."

"Nice to meet you!" Jason came up and hugged them both. Bri seemed a bit star stuck, Holly eyed me sort of annoyed that he was hugging her. I pulled Jason back.

"Holly is not much of a hugger, watch yourself you'll lose a kidney." Holly scowled.

"That only happened once!" I laughed as Jason looked scared.

"She's playing!" I smacked Holly, on the arm which got me rewarded with a punch in the shoulder. "WOMAN!" I ran towards her, I jumped at her, she dodged me grabbing me by the hair. I squealed, we ended up falling on the couch in the mists of a play fight.

"Should we stop them." Nate questioned.

"Naw they do this all the time." Brigit said as she flopped down on the chair, watching us intently. We finally stopped I was breathing heavily.

"I think you tore out some of my hair." I rubbed my scalp.

"Baby." She grumbled and grinned as there was some of my hair in her hand. She held it up.

"Bitch." I rubbed my scalp more. She just laughed, which got me laughing. We fell against each other in a big giggle fit.

"Wow, I missed you guys so much! Nearly two months is too long!" Holly nodded, Brigit smirked.

"So tells us! How is LA? Meet any celebrities?" Shane scoffed. I rolled my eyes, patting the seat next to me, Nate took it quickly wrapping an arm around me. I smiled snuggling close to him.

"Yes three of them." I giggled Shane just rolled his eyes, taking a seat in the other chair. Poor Jason was left standing. "Jase grab a seat from the dining room." He nodded pulling a chair over. Brigit and Holly were eyeing Nate and I intently.

"What's this?" Holly pointed her finger at us.

"What?" I bit my lip.

"This! You two all cuddly? What's going on?" I sighed.

"Nate and I are dating…" Brigit's eyes widened, Holly's mouth fell.

"Wha… What? You're serious." I nodded to Brigit. "So this is why you've been so happy." I nodded again.

"Well I don't like it." I smacked Holly's arm. "What! You're still broken because of Alex! You think this is the greatest idea?" I sighed.

"Nate's been helping me. He makes me really happy, so please. Just be happy for me." She sighed softly and nodded. She still didn't look happy. "Listen, Jase and Shane are happy for us. They've known me all my life, if they can accept it, you should too." She eyed me closely.

"Do they know everything you've been through." I eyed her back.

"Yes! I told them all about Alex and what he did." I kept eyeing her the tension between us was strong, but I made it clear not to bring up the cutting. She growled crossing her arms. I stood up, quickly grabbing her arm, dragging her towards my room, I pulled Brigit with us as well. "Sit still boys we've got something's to talk about real fast. I'm sure Bri wouldn't mind if you booted up her PS3."

"Delete my saves and I'll kill you! I mean it!" I yanked her away once we were in my room I shut the door.

"You didn't tell them!?" I hushed Holly. "For three people who supposedly are family or your brothers or whatever, you think you should have been telling them everything you've been through."

"Listen, this is my choice, you just don't understand!" I hissed back.

"Then explain it to us." Brigit was being calm, this is why I loved her, she was always leveled headed.

"A lot of things happened when I first went back, there was a lot of stress and they are already worried so much about me, I didn't want them to worry more!" I sighed and plopped down on my bed. "They know about my depression, hell their whole family knows. They've always been supportive of me during my bad times and during the good. They just don't know how bad it got here. And I don't want them to know. The first couple of days back to LA were really bad. I just don't want them to worry anymore." I looked to them, my eyes pleaded with them not to tell.

"What happened?" Brigit sat next to me. I closed my eyes tightly. Then I told them everything. About the first day when they found out about Alex, about the next day with Thomas, which made me have to dig deep into my past to tell them about Thomas since they knew nothing about that part of my life.

"Why didn't you tell us about your step-father?!" Holly pulled me to her this time.

"I was starting new here, I left that part of my life behind. I didn't want it to haunt me here like it did there. I didn't want anyone to know." I whispered. "The boys didn't know till Thomas cornered me in the bathroom. He would threaten me each time he beat me. No one knew…" Tears were welling up now as both girls hugged me. "I was trying to keep this life and the life I had in LA separate. I'm sorry I didn't let you in, but I just wanted something new." Brigit was stroking my hair now. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course!" Holly sighed. "I'm sorry about how I approached your relationship with Nate. It's just Alex did so much damage, and even though you've known these guys all your life, I just met them and I certainly don't know if I can trust them yet." I nodded. "But I promise to be more open-minded."

"Thank you." I wiped my eyes. "So can you promise you won't tell them about…" I rubbed my bracelet covered wrist and looked to them both. "Please…" They both nodded.

"You haven't recently have you?" Brigit asked. I bit my lip and look down. "Meghan!"

"Once… When I found out I would see Thomas again." I felt so ashamed. Brigit grabbed my wrist pushing the bracelets down. She found the new scars and sighed. "I'm sorry! I need help I know. I just, I can't. I haven't once since Nate and I've been together. I hadn't even thought about it till you started questioning me in front of them." Brigit pushed my bracelets back and nodded.

"You do it again, I swear I will tell them. I don't care what the circumstances are." I groaned glaring at Holly before I fell back so I was laying on my bed.

"Fine!" I wasn't happy, but I guess I could understand they were worried.

"And maybe they can actually talk you into seeing someone finally." I rolled my eyes at Brigit.

"Come on we've left the boys to their own devices long enough. They're probably getting into trouble now." I stood up, Brigit and Holly soon followed. I opened the door and went to the living room, the guys were playing some shooter game I wasn't familiar with. Jason just shot Shane which caused Shane to punch Jason. "Boys! It's a game."

"Everything okay?" Nate asked looking really worried. I nodded as he pulled me into his lap, I smiled softly wrapping my arms around his neck. "Just talking about the last month and a half I've been gone." Nate didn't seem to buy it but he let it slide.

"We should totally go to Necto tonight!" I eyed Holly. "What! It would be fucking amazing!" I sighed.

"I don't know, three of the most famous guys at a local club. It doesn't even have a VIP section they'd totally would get hounded." Holly rolled her eyes.

"Come on! Would you three like to go to one of our favorite hang outs?" Jason shrugged

"Could be cool? Shane, Nate?" They both agreed it could be pretty cool.

"Well can we do it tomorrow? I'm just tired and want to relax tonight." Holly look slightly disappointed but agreed.

"By the way, this isn't the type of club you guys are use too. It's sort of dirty, people go wherever they want. I've literally seen men in the women's bathroom and probably vice versa. It can get crowded because it's small."

"We get it Meghan. But we want to experience some of the things you like to do." Nate said as he pulled me closer. I nodded and sighed.

"Okay. Tomorrow we'll go to Necto." Holly and Brigit cheered, I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

We had gotten to the apartment around 1pm, it was about six when Brigit called our favorite Thai take-out place. The boy's offered to pay but Holly threw them an offended look and went on a 20 minute rant about how we could handle ourselves and had been doing so for four years. They boys eyes were bug-eyed, I don't think they've ever heard the word fuck so many times in such a short period of time. Brigit and I just sat on the couch giggling. I finally jumped Holly.

"Shut the fuck up Holly!" She huffed and sat at the counter. "What they get it, we're self-efficient women of the new age. We can fend for ourselves. Blah blah blah. Just shut it!" Brigit just laughed and got up when the doorbell went off. I jumped up and ran to the door bouncing behind Brigit. "Hurry pay! Ugh I've missed you Lotus Thai!" Brigit quickly paid and I grabbed the bags carrying them to the kitchen and immediately dug through till I found my Chicken Red Curry Stir Fry. I sighed happily. The others finally joined my in the kitchen, I had already dug in.

"Jeez Meghan, could have waited." Shane grabbed his dish.

"You'll understand when you try this!" he laughed and everyone dug in. I offered Nate some of mine and he did his. I smiled as he fed me. Shane started to make his infamous gagging noises, which caused Holly to bust out laughing. I threw a spring roll at him which he threw back.

"Fuckers don't throw my spring roll!" Holly yanked it back and I giggled. The boys offered to clean up after dinner, so I decided to take a shower.

"Oh Bri, Holly when you use the bathroom, lock it. Someone likes to not knock." I eyed Shane. He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you and Nate weren't always all over each other you wouldn't have to worry." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Jase is so my favorite again." Shane pouted. "Your fault!" I laughed before grabbing my bags, pulling them towards my room. Nate quickly ran to help me, and I smiled softly, opening my door, I let him in. "Welcome to my room." I had a full size bed with deep purple comforter and pale pink sheets. My walls were white and covered in various posters. He shut the door, and I sat on my bed. I bit my lip as he made his way to me, I laid back on the bed as he began to climb on top of me. His lips made their way to my neck, my eyes fluttered closed as he began to suck slightly on my skin, I let out a small moan. "Nate…" My heart began to race as his hands found their way to my shirt, fingering the fabric slightly before he began to lift it up. My eyes popped open as I saw him staring at me, as if asking for permission. I bit my lip and nodded. His eyes hardened with desire as he lifted me up some, then removed my tank top. His eyes traveled up my stomach towards my bra covered breasts. I bit my lip harder as his hands moved around my back.

"May I?" He whispered. I nodded again, he unhooked my bra. The moment my breasts touched the air I shivered, his eyes filled with lust as he took in my naked upper body. I felt his callous fingers travel up my sides slowly. I gasped softly as his thumbs grazed underneath my breasts. My breath hitched as I leaned my head back. I could feel his eyes intently on me. "You're gorgeous." He whispered. I blushed brightly shaking my head. "Yes you are." Before I could object, his lips were on mine. I was lost in the moment, his hands inching up my breasts, so when the door opened I was completely surprised to see Shane standing there gawking. I did the only thing I could do. I screamed. "DAMMIT SHANE!" Nate yelled and took my tank-top covering me up. I sat up gripping the fabric to my chest.

"Shane out!" I yelled, he stood frozen for a second. "SHANE!" He shook his head slightly before disappearing out the door. "We really need to learn to lock the damn doors!" I groaned, blushing furiously. I sighed pulling my shirt back on, Nate pouted slightly. "No, it's completely ruined for me. I'm going to get in the shower."

"Can I join you." Nate grinned. I smacked his arm. "What I'm serious!" I rolled my eyes.

"Here's an idea go beat your brother for me." He laughed, I stood and walked to my dresser, opening my underwear drawer, I pulled out a pair. Then walked to my suitcase pulling out my fuzzy robe. Nate watched me intently, he looked a little disappointed. I went back to him kissing his temple. "How about shirtless snuggling later?" He cocked his eyebrow. "Well you've already seen me without my shirt on, so why the hell not?" He grinned and nodded before standing up. I smack his rear. "Now go kick some Shane ass for me." He laughed as we both made our way out of my room. I walked down the hall towards the bathroom, grinning when I heard Shane yelp in pain. Yeah that was a nice sound.

* * *

That night Brigit showed Shane and Jason the guest room. Seeing as Shane couldn't even look at me without turning bright red, or I couldn't look at him without wanting to kill him. So I opted to get the blow up mattress from the hall closet. I groaned seeing it was on the top shelf, a whole bunch of things piled on it. Probably a terrible idea but I was tired, pissed, and just wanted to go to bed, so I jumped up grabbing the handle on the box, the next thing I knew I was on the ground with everything that was on top of the mattress on me. I groaned, everyone came out running, I must have made a lot of noise. Shane was the first one there, he started to get everything off of me.

"Meghan! Are you okay!?" He helped me sit up as I groaned again.

"Yeah… Just wasn't thinking like usual." I sighed as Nate helped me stand. Jason dusted me off, as Brigit and Holly just stood and watched us. "What?"

"Is this how it always is with you guys? Meghan injuring herself and you running to her rescue?" I blinked some at Holly's comment then thought back.

"Oh my God!" I started to laugh. "It is!" I sighed, "Ugh I'm so klutzy it's pathetic." Holly nodded "Thanks Holly."

"No problem!" I sighed softly, rolling my eyes at her as I straightened my robe. I bent down picking up the mattress, shoving it into Shane's arms.

"I am officially going to bed. Do not get me for at least eight hours!" I walked to my room slamming the door. I heard hush whispering in the hall way, before I opened the door. "Nate." He jumped I nodded for him to get in here. He followed me in, my back to him, I shimmied my robe off before climbing into bed covering myself up. He went to his suitcase grabbing a pair of Pajama pants. "Nate." I whined. "Forget the pants just get in bed with your boxers. I'm tired." He blushed slightly and nodded. Once he removed his shirt and pants I felt him slip into bed next to me. His bare legs rubbing against mine, his arm snaking around my naked mid-drift, I took the opportunity to snuggle close to him and closing my eyes. "Night Nate." He kissed the back of my head.

"Night Meghan." He whispered. And we both fell fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation. I do not own the song "Unbroken" All rights belong to Demi Lovato.

Summary: Meghan Wilson returns home to become a temporary assistant to her three best friends who she's known all her life.

Chapter 8

* * *

I awoke to someone knocking on my door. Groaning I wiggled from Nate's arms grabbing my robe I slipped it on tying it, then I walked to the door. I opened it to find Shane. "Wow look who learned to knock." I yawned, leaning against the doorway. "What do you need Shane?" He sighed some running a hand through his hair. He looked upset. "Shane… Are you okay?" He shook his head. I looked back to Nate before pushing Shane back, shutting the door I lead him out into the living room towards the porch. Motioning for him to follow me, I shut the door quietly and shivered from the cool morning air. Leaning against the railing along the porch I looked to him. "Talk to me Shane."

"I miss Mitchie…" I awed "I mean a lot, more than before. I see you and Nate together and it just makes me miss her so much!" He sighed sitting in one of our patio chairs, I sat in the other. The early morning starry sky looking down on us. I bit my lip some, he looks so disheveled. "I love her so much Meghan!" I smiled.

"I'm so happy you've found someone who you really love." I pulled from the hug. "I can see Mitchie is really good for you and I already love that girl to death. I'm sorry you're sad about being away, but you have your schedule and she has hers. I'm sure once she got popular you knew this was going to happen." He sighed and nodded. "I've never been in a long distance relationship before, I don't know what to say to make this better." He smiled softly

"It's okay Meghan, just you listening means the world to me. There's something else I want to talk about." I blinked. "What I saw yesterday." I groaned leaning back in the chair. "Come on Meghan, what I saw, it seemed like a pretty serious step. Have you even figured out if you love each other yet." My eyes widened some, he was right!

"Dammit!" I put my face in my hands.

"How do you feel Meghan? Do you love Nate?" I sighed softly. Did I love Nate? My heart hurt when I wasn't near him, and when I was it would beat so fast. The feeling of his arms around me made me melt. I couldn't picture a day without him near, nor did I want too.

"I…I think I do.." I whispered.

"You think?" I looked up to Shane.

"I know I do, God, only month and I've fallen hard." I shook my head. "I'm scared Shane." He looked at me questioningly. "Shane, when I compare Nate to every other guy I dated he's by far the best, but I use to think I loved them. But what I feel for Nate I never felt for anyone else. Not even Alex. My heart aches when he's not around. I never had that before. It scares me Shane. I hate feeling this vulnerable!" Shane pulled me back to him, I curled up in his lap burying my face in his chest. "What if he doesn't love me back?" I began to cry. "I couldn't take it if he didn't love me back."

"I don't think you have to worry about that sweetie. I haven't seen Nate like this with any girl he's ever dated. I'm pretty sure he loves you. I'm more than pretty sure, I'm absolutely sure he's head over heels in love with you." I smiled softly lifting head. He kissed my temple and I closed my eyes.

"Thank you Shane." He held me close.

"No problem sis." I smiled as I started to doze off in his arms. I felt him lift me up, and carry me back inside. I snuggled into his arms burying my face into his chest once more. I heard him knock on my bedroom door, but I just didn't want to move. Moments later I heard it open.

"Yo dude, why is Meghan in your arms?" Nate whispered.

"We were talking about something, she was helping me sort through some of my thoughts and then she fell asleep." Nate stepped aside, letting Shane through, I felt myself being lowered to the bed. I grabbed Shane's arm before he walked away.

"Thank you." I whispered before snuggling into my bed he bent down kissing my forehead.

"Sleep well sis." I smiled and nodded, watching him walk out of my bedroom and closing the door.

"Everything okay?" Nate asked as he slid into the bed next to me.

"Yeah, just helping Shane through a personal dilemma and vice versa." He blinked. "I'm fine I swear." He didn't question me, just helped me with my robe, then pulled me close and we fell back asleep.

* * *

I awoke about three hours later, Nate was still fast asleep, I wiggled from his embrace once more. Grabbing the laptop bag, I snuck from the room and made my way to the patio. I booted it up, pulling up word I began to write, I was hit with inspiration after the talk with Shane. I began to type furiously. Once my lyrics were set up, I pulled up that horrible program Jason talked about. Getting use to the keys, I started to pick a sound. Once I was on to something I decided to put the music to my lyrics.

"Locked up tight  
Like I would never feel again  
Stuck in some kind of love prison  
And threw away the key, oh, oh  
Terrified until I stared into your eyes  
Made me stop to realize  
The possibilities  
So, so

I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken  
Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go  
I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken  
I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving  
Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go

So played out  
The same lies with a different face  
But there's something in the words you say  
That makes you all feel so real

I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken  
Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go  
I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken  
I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving  
Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go

No need for me to run, run, run  
You're making me believe in everything  
No need to go and hide, hide, hide  
Gonna give you every little piece of me

I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken

I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken  
Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, I'm letting go, go  
I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken  
I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving  
Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go"

I sighed pleased with myself. I yelped when I felt a pair of strong arms around me. "Who is that for?" I gasped as Nate whispered in my ear. I bit my lip leaning into him.

"Just this guy, that I've come to realize I love." His arms went lax around me. "Nate…" I whispered. He twirled me around look into my eyes.

"Say it again."

"I..I love you." He pulled me to him, his lips were on mine instantly. The kiss was probably the most intense we've shared. And all too soon he pulled away.

"I love you too." I smiled brightly.

"Really?"

"Do you even have to ask Meghan?" I shook my head as he picked me up out of my seat. I yelped as he carried me into the house.

"Where you taking me?"

"I'm taking us back to bed, so I can stare deeply into your eyes." I blinked. "Because I want to get lost in the beautiful hazel eyes of the woman I love." I blushed brightly as I buried my face in his chest, giggling.

"Gross are they always like this?" Holly asked, sitting at the table in the dining room with her cereal.

"It gets worse some days, especially when they are making out." I groaned, covering my face blushing brightly. Shane smirking knowingly, he seemed happy Nate and I finally told each other how we felt.

"How about we all just shut up!" I eyed Brigit, she was staring at the Coffee maker, growling slight. "Brew fast you piece of crap!" I laughed, the boys looked at me questioningly.

"Bri is cranky without her coffee. I advise no fast movements and stay clear of any sharp objects till she has her coffee" They nodded some. Bri squealed slightly once the maker was done.

"Coffee, coffee, coffeeeeee!" I laughed more. She put together her concoction of creamer and sugar then sat at the table sipping on her drink. A smile of pure delight came to her face. I nodded for Nate the put me down, he reluctantly did so. I grabbed his hand, pulling him to the kitchen. I got us down some bowls and poured us some cereal. After putting milk in we sat at the counter. During breakfast I'm pretty sure we stared at each other the entire time, taking a break from eating and giving each other small kisses. We pretty much ignored Holly and Shane making gagging noises. For once we were just focused on us.

* * *

It was around 1pm when we were finally finished in the kitchen, turns out Holly and Shane thought it would be a great idea to throw food at Nate and I. Which caused an all-out food fight, the kitchen and dining area was a wreck, so we all hunkered down and began to clean around 10am, and were finally done by one. I groaned leaning against the counter picking a piece of banana peel from my hair. "Ugh gross!" I hate banana's with a passion.

"Meghan's allergic to bananas like I am all fruit." I rolled my eyes at Jason.

"You always say that Jase, but we all know you just hate fruit." He shook his head and I giggled. "Sometimes you're a bird brain." His eyes perked.

"Bird where?" We all laughed. I stretched as I got off the counter.

"Okay I call dibs on the shower first!" I ran toward the bathroom hearing everyone groan. I giggled softly as I opened the door, and felt myself being pushed in. I giggled more as I saw Nate behind me in the mirror. "Nate, what are you doing?" He bent over me, his lips meeting my neck kissing it softly.

"Let me get in the shower with you." He whispered in my ear, I blushed brightly. He spun me around, lifting me up on the counter, my legs found their way around his waist as he leaned into me. "Come on Meghan, it'll save water." I giggled softly.

"I'll consider it. But you've got to promise me something." He looked at me curiously. "I'm not ready to have sex again." I looked down, biting my lip. "And I'm not sure you are ready for it either. I don't want you rushing into something you aren't ready for, and I don't want you to betray your promise to God."

"Meghan…" He whispered, pulling me closer. "Listen I respect that you aren't ready for that step, not after what Alex did. But you must know, when I made this promise it was to wait to marriage because it'll be with the person I will spend the rest of my life with." He lifted my head so I could see into his eyes. "I've never felt like this about anyone, I know you're the woman I want to be with for the rest of my life." My eyes widened. My mind was screaming now. He was going to purpose, oh God please don't I love you so much but I can't marry you yet. This was all too fast.

"I'm not purposing Meghan." He must have seen the panic in my eyes. "But someday, I will, because I know you're the woman I want to be with. You're the woman I want to marry and have a family with." I bit my lip blushing brightly. "I couldn't picture myself with anyone else but you." I awed and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I feel the same way Nate. I can't picture my life without you. My heart aches when you aren't near, When are around my heart beats so fast and I get these butterflies in my stomach. I melt when you touch me. I never want to leave your arms when you hold me." He smiled when he heard this. "I love you so much Nate. And to be honest it scares me because I've never felt like this before." His hand found my cheek, gently stroking my cheek. " I don't want to be hurt again Nate, and as much as my heart tells me you won't my head still is hesitant. I'm sorry if it hurts to hear this. I just thought you should know the truth." He pulled me to him, his lips meeting mine in a bruising kiss. I whimpered, kissing back. My hands running through his hair as my legs gripped around his waist tighter. When he finally pulled away I was almost gasping for breath.

"I can't promise I won't hurt you, things will come between us, people will probably try to break us apart, but I promise that I will never stop loving you like I do. I can promise each day I'll probably love you more. I will always be here, and when I'm not I'll text and call when I can. And if allowed I'll drag you along anywhere I go." I giggled at the last part.

"I'd like that." I whispered nuzzling my face into his neck. "And I know you'll be mad, but I'm not ready for you to see my fully naked. And I'm certainly sure if I see you naked I'll want to jump you right away. So I don't think we should get in the shower together." He pouted slowly pulling away. "Are you mad?"

"No I understand." He ran his fingers through my hair causing me to lean into his hand.

"Mmm" I bit my lip. "You're making it hard to stick by my decision." I giggled pushing him away from me slowly. "Now hurry, get out before I re-think everything." He pouted but nodded. I sighed, as he finally left. I wiggled my robe off hanging it on the hook. Peeling my boy short panties off, I looked at myself in the mirror. I ran my finger along the scars on my inner thigh. The other reason I didn't want Nate in the shower with me. If he saw these he'd definitely question it. I'm surprised he hadn't even noticed the ones on my wrists. I walked to the shower and turned it on before climbing in. I once again turned the water as hot as my skin would allow it and quickly showered. After drying off I slipped my robe back on and made my way to my room. I found Nate sitting at my broken keyboard with Shane both messing with it.

"It's not going to work." They both jumped slightly before turning to me. I walked to my underwear drawer, pulling a pair out, eyeing them I motioned for them to turn around, then slipped it on underneath my robe. "Okay you can turn back around." They both did as I sat on my bed. "Where's Jase and the girls?"

"Holly and Bri said they were going to your neighbor's house to shower. And Jase is on the patio bird gazing." I rolled my eyes.

"Which neighbor?" Shane had to think about it for a second.

"Tori… No" He tapped his chin. "Cory?"

"Rory?" He nodded. Rory was a sweet girl who lived next door with her fiancé Ryan, they sometimes accompanied us to Necto. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Seeing if we can salvage your keyboard." I rolled my eyes.

"I had my friend Parker come check it out, he said it was a goner. He's fairly good with instruments I believe I can trust his opinion. I just don't know what to do with it." Shane groaned.

"I'll kill your cat." I laughed

"Well shower's free whose first?" Nate jumped up quickly and ran towards the door. I grinned.

"Aww man!" I laughed at Shane. "Why don't you have two showers?"

"Sorry we can't all be mega millionaire pop stars with a house that has five bathrooms." Shane rolled his eyes.

"It's rock star, and if you needed help financially you could have called us." I smacked him upside the head.

"I don't need your help Shane, I happen to like our apartment! And I survived just fine." Shane pushed me slightly and I toppled on the bed. He sat next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So you and Nate talked I see." I nodded. "You happy?" I smiled and nodded more. His arm came around me and pulled me close. "I'm glad. You two are perfect for each other." I closed my eyes and relaxed against him.

"Thanks." He kissed my temple.

"No problem."

* * *

By 5pm we were all showered and hanging out in the living room. Shane, Jason, and Brigit were playing some video game, I was sitting on Nate's lap as Holly was painting my nails. I giggled as she grabbed my foot since my feet were very ticklish. Once she was done with my toes she started to work on my hands.

"When you're finished we should work on our hair." Brigit said not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Okay. I'm thinking about a down do today. Can you curl my hair Bri?" She nodded. "You going to wear your hair down like usual?" She nodded again.

"I think I'll put mine up." Nodded again, blowing on my fingers once again, slightly jumping when Brigit jumped from her seated position.

"YES! In your face!" She pointed at Shane who was scowling. I laughed. "Okay hair time!" She grabbed me by my wrist and Holly by hers dragging us to her room. That was where we normal would do our hair. Brigit put soft curls in my hair, framing my face slightly as Holly put her hair up, framing her hair with some of her bangs, curling two longer strands that fell around her cheeks. Brigit just ended up curling the ends of her hair and running some product through her it. It took about an hour, then another hour and a half for us to do our make-up, then I did Holly's nails then Brigit's.

We then dug through Brigit's closet. We usually kept our clubbing outfits in there since we always got ready in there. Brigit ended up wearing a belly shirt, it tied in the front with short sleeves and a black skirt that fell just above her knees and topped it off with a pair of black sandals. Holly pulled out a form-fitting tank and a pair of dress slacks and a pair of high-heeled ankle boots. I pulled out my strapless corset. It tied in the back and had pink accents along the side. It had a slight V-neck and pushed up my breasts just right. I then pulled out my black skirt, the under part of the skirt was solid the top layer had a fishnet type material it fell to my mid-thighs. I topped my outfit with a pair of black heeled ankle boots.

"You think the boys are ready?" Bri asked as she fixed her eye make-up.

"Jase and Nate for sure, Shane is probably still putting product in his hair." Holly laughed. I fluffed my curls some before using a light holding hair spray so my hair still stayed soft. "What time is it?"

"8pm." I groaned we still had about 30 minutes before we had to leave. "I don't want Nate to see me yet." I bit my lip. I may be self-conscious about the way I looked but I know he was going to be all over me and I might not be able to turn him down this time. I quickly applied my lip gloss before sticking it into my clubbing purse. "Well it's now or never."

We left Bri's room finding Jase and Nate on the couch flipping through the channels. I coughed slightly, they turned around I swear Nate's eyes hardened with lust as he saw me. He had no eyes for the other girls. Jase on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off of Holly. I blushed brightly as Nate walked towards me, pulling me close. He whispered into my ear. "I think you should change." My eyes widened some. "Because if I can't keep my eyes off of you, I'm pretty sure everyone in the club will have their eyes on you and I'm super jealous." I grinned pushing away from him. I took him in. He was wearing his infamous dark skinny jeans and a form fitted grey t-shirt. I bit my lip, he looked fine.

"You aren't too shabby yourself, I better keep you close to me. Don't want any grabby hands stealing you." He grinned, grabbing me by my rear, picking me up. I squealed slightly as my legs went around my waist. He pressed me up against a wall pulling my head down kissing me deeply.

"Don't ruin my make-up job on her! I'll kill you!" Brigit said, Holly just made gagging noises but I didn't care. I kissed him back, my legs tightened around his waist. His groin pressed against mine. I could feel him harden instantly. I pulled away slowly

"Calm down killer." I whispered into his ear. He blushed, setting me on the ground, I made sure to stand in front of him so the others couldn't see his predicament. His arms wrapped securely around my waist. It took another 20 minutes for Shane to finish up. He appeared with his wavy hair slightly curled but in place with some product, he was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans and his Miles Davis Bitches Brew t-shirt, a grey vest over it. Jason was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans with a white form fitted t-shirt. All and all they boys looked great a little too clean for Necto but great. Holly was kind of giggling, it was clear she was thinking the same thing.

"What's so funny?" Shane questioned.

"Well you and Jase look a little clean for Necto." They looked down at themselves.

"Do we need to change?" I shook my head and Brigit growled.

"No time! We got to get going. traffic is going to be a bitch!" I groaned.

"Please tell me you called a car service? Because not all of us will fit in Brigit's car not that we want her to drive." She glared at me.

"Don't worry I called them an hour ago, told them to be here at 8:30" Jason said, I nodded, we lived about 20 minutes from Necto with good traffic, knowing tonight it was going to be bad so we'd get there just in time.

We made our way to the car, all piling in. Holly sat next to Jason and Brigit was on his other side. I climbed in between Shane and Nate. Nate made sure his arm was around my shoulders as I told the driver where to go. Shane leaned down opening the mini fridge pulling out a water for himself.

"Hey pop star you going to offer the rest of us something?" I leered he threw a water to me, then one to Nate. He eyed the girls who gladly accepted. Jason declined though. I sipped on my water.

"So this is how the other half lives?" I laughed at Holly, Shane just rolled his eyes.

"Aww I should have eaten something!" I whined, Holly just groaned.

"Why?" Nate asked.

"If she's going to drink she usually eats beforehand. Says it helps from getting a hang-over." Holly rolls her eyes. Nate looked a bit surprised.

"Can we stop by NYPD real quick for a slice." Brigit whined this time. "Come on! I swear only 20 minutes tops." Brigit sighed and nodded. I told the driver to drop us off at NYPD and we'd walk to Necto since it was just down the road. We actually made good time with the traffic, so we got to NYPD about 8:45. After placing our order we sat at a rather large booth in the back room, and ate.

"Wow this is legit." Jason said as he ate. Nate and Shane agreed. I giggled some as I finished my pizza.

"So serious talk right now. When did you start drinking Meghan?" I eyed Shane. "What?"

"Are you her father? She's of legal age let her do what she wants." Holly leaned back in her seat.

"Holly!" I hissed. I grabbed Shane's hand. "It's fine, every now and then I have a few drinks, it's no big deal." He didn't look pleased. "Shane…" He pulled his hand away.

"You aren't using alcohol to help with your depression are you?" I eyed him.

"No Shane or I'd have been drinking every night! At the most it would be once or twice a week when I was in school. That's it. And it's not even that much." Holly nodded some, I think she could sense Shane was worried. "Thank you for worrying though Shane." He smiled slightly.

"As much as I love the family moment, can we go?" I rolled my eyes at Brigit.

"Okay, okay! Let's get our dance on!" Brigit was the first to get up, we all followed her out and made our way to the club.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan Wilson returns home to become a temporary assistant to her three best friends who she's known all her life.

Chapter 9

* * *

The club was already going when we got there. Brigit and Nate got their marks since they were under 21, Shane, Jason, Holly and I got our wrist bands. The moment we walked in we got hit by the industrial music since it was Monday. Holly pulled me to the stairs as we ran up them towards the main room. We went to the bar I ordered a Seven and Seven, Holly got one of the giant fishbowls. I giggled softly as I took a sip, I felt and arm slip around me, I turned to find Nate and smiled softly taking another sip of my drink. Apparently Jason had called earlier and was able to obtain one of the booths so we sat our things down in it. I had finished my drink in a couple of minutes and was feeling amazing. Holly was still working on her fishbowl, what can I say those things are huge!

I felt Brigit tug my arm, I laughed as I got up and walked to the dance floor with her. The others on the floor had us pushed against each other as we danced, rocking our hips back and forth to the music. I raised my arms in the air, letting the music hit me, my hips moving seductively. I felt a presences behind me, then two hands on hips pulling me close. I inhaled the sent and knew right away that it was Nate. I began to grind against him as his body moved with mine. His hands ran along my sides as my raised arms found their way to his neck, gently stroking it. I felt him spin me around as I grinned, I began to grind on him. Nate look positively pleased. Soon I felt Brigit's presences leave, I turned to see Shane pulled her away. I caught sight of Jason and Holly dancing near the booth.

About an hour into the dancing I pulled Nate off the dance floor, making our way back to the bar I ordered him a water and myself another Seven and Seven, before finding our way back to the booth. We were both breathing heavily. Things certainly got hot and heavy on the floor. At one point we ended up making out for like 20 minutes. I downed my drink pretty quickly as I relaxed against Nate. I found my head resting against his chest as I closed my eyes. His chest was rising and falling pretty heavily still trying to catch his breath. His arm wrapped around me securely, I felt him pull me close, I bit my lip slightly as I began to climb over him, my lips connecting with his. He pulled me to him tightly, I found myself in his lap, pretty much straddling him. I whimpered as he deepened the kiss. All too soon though we were interrupted.

"Wow, if I knew you were this easy maybe I would have stuck with you." My eyes popped opened as I pulled away from Nate. His eyes were looking past me, slight anger in them. I didn't even need to turn to know who it was.

"Go away Alex." I growled. Nate's anger intensified.

"Wow, doesn't he have to get up early for school in the morning." I growled louder.

"Go away Alex!" Nate tried to push me out of the way but I stopped him. I climbed from the booth, finally facing him.

"Looking good Meghan." I smacked him hard across the face.

"I said, go away." I don't think I ever seen him so surprised in my life. Suddenly Brigit and Holly were next to me.

"You heard her you prick." Brigit said.

"Yeah get out of here fuckhead." Holly growled and stepped closer to him.

"Who is this Muppet with glasses?" Shane asked from behind me. I felt Jason close too.

"Shane, Jase, I would like you to meet Alex." Shane's eyes hardened, I've never seen Jason so pissed before.

"I believe she asked you to leave." Nate said in a low growl.

"You won't always have your friends or your boy toy around Meghan." I went to smack him again, but he caught my wrist I yelped as he squeezed rather hard.

"LET HER GO!" Holly growled, Shane and Nate were on him in minutes, pushing him away from me. He released me quickly. Security came by to see what the matter was by this point.

"Nothing sir, just a misunderstanding." Alex said shoving his hands into his pockets. "I was just leaving." I glared at him. "Catch you later Meghan." Then he walked away. Nate went to go after him but I grabbed his arm.

"He's not worth it." He growled and nodded, we all decided to sit back in the booth.

"I think I need another drink." I groaned as I rested my head on the table.

"I'll get you one." Holly went to stand, I grabbed her arm.

"Make a double this time." She nodded as I sighed, then all of a sudden screamed out in frustration. "I hate him so much!" Nate pulled me close.

"Is he always like that?" I nodded to Shane.

"Even when we were dating, I wasn't good enough, he always talked about how this girl was hotter or how that girl was better." Nate pulled me close. "I feel sorry for the girl he's with now, he constantly cheats on her. She knows, but I don't know if she doesn't care of if she's so self-conscious she lets it slide. I was her for three months, I'm just glad he left me."

"Did you know he cheated on you?" I looked to Jason.

"I had my suspicions. But I never knew for sure till he dumped me. I should have figured when I saw the necklace in his car that wasn't mine. He said it was his sisters." I ran a hand through my hair. "He said that I was sad and pathetic. That he was happy I caved that meant he could leave me sooner. He then said that it was okay because he was getting all he needed from like seven other girls, he was just waiting to see how long it was going to take me to cave." I rolled my eyes. "He really knew how to break me just right." Just then Holly came back with my drink. I drank it down quickly hissing as the whiskey hit my throat.

"What were we talking about?" Holly asked as she sat down next to Jason.

"Alex, the douche." Brigit said. I nodded.

"How about we forget that fucker and dance some more?" I laughed softly at Holly's statement, by now the alcohol was slowly numbing my pain so I nodded. She pulled me out onto the dance floor, everyone else soon followed. Nate held me close as we dance, I bit my lip rocking my hips against his. By now I was extremely tipsy and when I got tipsy I got horny. Nate was looking too hot for his own damn good. I quickly pulled him off the dance floor, and led him downstairs towards the red room. It was sometimes less crowded in there. Finding a booth I pushed him in, climbing on top of him. My lips were on his instantly, he pulled me close, my legs wrapping around his waist, moaning into his mouth. I took his bottom lip in between my teeth and bit gently causing him to gasp just long enough for me to run my to glide my tongue into his mouth. His fingers dug into my hips, causing me to moan more. I quickly pulled away, eyeing him. His eyes were clearly full of lust. I bit my lip, bringing my lips to his neck suck softly, he leaned his head back in pleasure. My hands roaming down his chest, ever so slowly making their way towards his groin, my hand found its way to its destination. Gently grazing over his denim covered member. His head snapped up quickly, eyeing me before grabbing my wrist.

"Not here Meghan." I whimpered softly, I knew I wasn't going to go that far, but I also knew Nate wasn't one for PDA. I just wanted him so badly at this point. I nuzzled his neck whispering in his ear.

"I want you." He growled softly in pleasure. "I want you Nate." His name rolled off my tongue I practically purred it into his ear. He moaned softly.

"Meghan it's just the alcohol talking, Holly told me how you get when you drink." I pulled back and pouted. "I just don't want you to regret this in the morning no matter how much I want it." I rolled my eyes pulling away. I felt rejected slightly as I climbed off him. I couldn't even look at him at this point, fearing my eyes would give away how hurt I actually was. I climbed out of the booth, Nate quickly followed. We made our way back up to the main dance floor. I opted to sit the dance out but Brigit pulled Nate to the dance floor. I just pouted in the booth.

"Why so sad? Lover boy reject you." I glared towards Alex.

"Go away." I grumbled.

"If it were me I wouldn't reject you." I rolled my eyes some.

"You already did, two years ago!" I was getting pissed now.

"Why don't you ditch the boy and get with a real man." I was glaring now.

"Going to leave Harley for me?" His eyes hardened.

"That's what I thought. I will never be your chick on the side. I'm either your all or nothing. Not that I'd want to get back with your cheating ass." I got out of the booth pushing past him. He grabbed my wrist tightly, pulling me so he could whisper in my ear.

"You'll cave eventually." I quickly elbowed him in the stomach causing him to release me.

"I'll never stoop so low again." I growled, walking towards the dance floor. Shane was the first I found. I told him I wanted to leave, explained how Alex had cornered me again. He nodded. I then told him I would wait outside. I grabbed my purse as he gathered up everyone else. I made my way to the warm night air, closing my eyes tightly as I leaned against the building. I wasn't going to cry, not over him, not again. The alcohol in my veins wasn't going along with my plan though. I also got very emotional when I drank. But I forced the tears back. I felt two sets of arms around me. I opened to find Brigit and Holly on either side of me. I smiled softly.

"I'm sorry that I cut our night so short." It was only midnight, we usually would stay there well to when the closed at 2am. But I just wasn't feeling it now.

"It's fine, I wish I was there to knock the fucker out." Holly whispered.

"It's okay I elbowed him in the stomach rather hard." Holly grinned proudly.

"Well you should have texted us to let us know he was bothering you again." Brigit scolded.

"I had it under control." She sighed.

"He's much stronger than you Meghan he could have quickly over-powered you." I rolled my eyes at Brigit.

"What exactly did he say?" I eyed Jason, and sighed looking down.

"He basically asked me to ditch Nate and become his girl on the side. His exact words were 'Why don't you ditch the boy and get with a real man' as if he is even a man." Nate growled. I sighed and looked down, I still didn't want to look at Nate. "Can we just call the car. I'm tired and want to go home." Jason nodded and called for the car service. I ended up sitting between Brigit and Holly while we waited for the car, Brigit was running her hands through my hair as I closed my eyes. Holly was rubbing my back. I bit my lip and smiled. They both knew what to do when I was upset.

"Car's here." Shane said. My eyes fluttered open. I went to stand but got dizzy and toppled back down.

"Yep she's officially had too much to drink." I laughed slightly at Brigit closing my eyes.

"How much was in that last glass?" I eyed Holly.

"I know you asked for a double, but I got a triple. You needed it. Alex's a fucker and I didn't want his mind fuckery to ruin your night." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks but it still happened." I felt a pair of arms lift my bridal style. I was met with Nate's warm brown eyes. I quickly looked down. He carried me to the car. I ended up getting laid down. My head in his lap, my feet resting in Shane's, the instant my head relaxed in Nate's lap I was out. I awoke when Nate carried me into the apartment, my arms found their way around his neck as he walked through the front door. He made his way towards my room, I closed my eyes as he laid me on the bed. His hands worked on my skirt tugging it off slowly. I felt his hand roam up my legs, my eyes widened some, I quickly squeezed them shut, his eyes hardened. I bit my lip, his hand roamed up towards my corset, he lifted me slightly, finding the strings, slowly untying them. I looked away from him as I felt the corset loosen, once the last string was undone, it fell off me. I kept my face turned as he tugged it away from me. I felt a blush creep along my face, I could feel his eyes on me. All too soon though he was climbing of the bed, I didn't dare look up. I felt the bed move again, Nate lifted me to sit, I felt pull a shirt over my head. I looked down as I maneuvered my arms to put through the arm holes. I found myself covered by one of my night shirts. I looked up to him finally meeting his eyes.

"Why haven't you looked at me since I stopped you earlier today?" I quickly looked away. "No Meghan answer me." I groaned and kept my eyes from his. "Dammit, why are you always so stubborn."

"Mom says I take after my dad." I whispered. He pulled my face to look at him but I kept my eyes away from his gaze.

"Please tell me." I pulled away and stood up, rather wobbly.

"You want to know! I felt rejected!" I stalked towards the door, but his hand caught my wrist pulling me back. I stumbled still not very stable. He caught me.

"Meghan, you really wanted to have sex in a booth at a night club." I groaned burying my face in his chest.

"No…" I whispered.

"Then why do you feel rejected?"

"I was hoping to sneak back here, but you never let me finish." I sighed. His eyes widened.

"You're serious." I nodded some. "I stand by what I stated earlier. I still think this is the alcohol talking just this morning you were saying how you weren't ready." I sighed softly.

"Maybe you're right." I mumbled, my head was so cloudy.

"I'm always right." I laughed. "Is that why you haven't been looking at me?" I sighed.

"Partly." He gently stroked my cheek. "Alex was inputting negative thoughts into my head after the incident." His eyes hardened once more, he looked seriously angry as his arms gripped around me tightly. I winced which caused him to relax.

"What did he say?" I bit my lip.

"He must of saw us, and he picked up on my feeling of rejection. So he asked me if I felt sad since you rejected me." He lifted my chin, kissing me deeply. I gasped softly, kissing back. All too soon he pulled away.

"I didn't reject you Meghan. I just want it to be right, for both of us." I nodded slowly. "I love you so much." I smiled as he stroked my cheek.

"I love you too." He placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Let's go to bed." He nodded as he pulled back the covers, I wiggled myself under them and he followed. The moment my head hit the pillow I was out.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation. I do not own the songs "U Got Nothing on Me" "Who's that Boy" or "Lightweight" All rights go to Demi Lovato.

Summary: Meghan Wilson returns home to become a temporary assistant to her three best friends who she's known all her life.

Chapter 10

* * *

I awoke to the smell of roses. My eyes fluttered open as I sat up, my whole room was covered in vases filled with white and red roses. I looked down and rose petals were scattered over the bed and the floor. I didn't even realize I was crying till I felt tear drops hitting my hand. Suddenly the door opened and Nate stood there with a tray. He made his way to the bed, setting it in my lap. I looked down, there were eggs over easy (just the way I like them.), toast, home fries, and a glass of orange juice. On the tray was a small white vase with a red rose in it. I looked up to Nate and began to sob.

"Baby!" He came around the bed kneeling on it. "What's wrong!?" He took my face in his hands gently brushing my tears away. I nuzzled his hand and cried more.

"N..Nothing!" I sniffled. "This…" I pointed at everything. "No one's ever done this before!" I wiped my face." This is the first time I've ever had breakfast in bed too." He smiled softly. He climbed into the bed with me, leaning in he kissed me gently.

"You deserve every bit of it." He brushed my hair from my face. "I love you so much." I smiled.

"I love you too. So much." He rubbed my back gently.

"Dig in baby, it's getting cold." I nodded as I began to eat. It was perfect.

"Baby this is perfect!" I finished it in a couple of minutes, it was delicious. "I didn't know you could cook." He smiled softly.

"I don't cook as much as Shane, but I've picked up a few things." He took the tray, resting it on my dresser.

"So what was this for?" He sat next to me, pulling me close.

"You had a rough night yesterday, I thought you deserved a little romancing." I giggled, resting my head on his shoulder.

"How did you get it all in here without waking me?" He laughed.

"You sleep like a rock Meghan. Shane and Jase helped me. Although Shane made a lot of noise, I'm surprised you didn't wake up." I giggled.

"Well lets partly blame it on the alcohol." He nodded.

"Now get up. I have a surprise for you." I blinked.

"Nate you've already done so much! I don't need anymore." He laughed.

"Let me spoil you today. So get up, the girls are waiting in the living room with your next surprise." Laughed and nodded. I slid out of bed, following him into the living room. Everyone was in there already.

"Oh my God! Guess what Nate got us Meghan!" Brigit came running to me. I giggled softly.

"What?" She was bouncing now.

"He got you, Holly and I a full day at Bellanina Spa!" My eyes widened.

"What?"

"He got us a spa day! Oh my God!" I looked to Nate and he was just grinning.

"Nate…" I bit my lip. "You don't have to do all of this."

"I want too." He pulled me close. "Baby, I love you and I want you to feel like a princess, like my princess. I love you so much."

"But you're spending so much money on me! I don't want it. I mean I want it, but I don't want you to spend so much money on me." He kissed my lips gently.

"Baby who am I?" I rolled my eyes. "Tell me." I laughed.

"Nate Grey." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Exactly, Nate Grey, from Connect 3. Do you know how much money I have?" I nodded slowly. "I have thousands in my personal account I don't even touch! Let me spend some of it on you and your friends." I sighed softly. "Please it'll make me happy." I rolled my eyes again.

"Okay." He kissed me deeply. I grinned into the kiss before kissing back.

"Thank you! Now go get showered, and I'll take you three to the spa."

"What are you three going to do while we're gone?" I looked at him curiously.

"Well we're going for a spa day too." I nodded softly. "Then I hope to be showed this town you've come to call your home." I giggled and nodded more. "Maybe see this restaurant you work at." I laughed.

"Wow, Connect 3 at Palio. Maybe I'll get a raise for bringing some business there. I'm sure once people hear about you three being there, they will die to go." Holly and Brigit laughed. Shane rolled his eyes but Jason and Nate laughed.

"Anything to help our sis out." Jason teased.

"Well I'm going to shower, Nate looks a bit impatient." Ran off towards the bathroom before he could catch me.

* * *

An hour later the girls and I were bouncing in the car the boys called for again. We were all super excited even though I caused a fuss earlier, this was just what the doctor ordered for me and I knew it. The guys were just staring at us as we bounced. I giggled as the car pulled up to the spa. We all piled out of the car. The girls and I practically ran in as we looked at a pamphlet of all our options.

"I think I'm going to get a massage first, I just don't know what kind I want." I checked out the massage treatments. "Definitely the Therapeutic Massage!" The girls nodded with me the girls decided to do everything I'm doing so we got a Botanical Facial as well as a Mani Pedi. The guys chose theirs as well. They asked for male employee's. Yeah, I take it they got some fangirls the last time they had a spa day. The front desk clerk gave us some robes and we all went to our designated dressing areas. Holly, Brigit and I decided to share a locker. When we got back out the guys were already waiting in the waiting area. Suddenly three gorgeous guys came out of the back area, they called the girls and my name. Our jaws dropped. I quickly straightened myself out and eyed Nate, he looked sort of jealous. So did Jason for some reason. I quickly got up placing a deep but quick kiss on Nate's lips. "Love you baby. See you soon." He nodded. The girls and I then left with our massage therapists.

* * *

Three hours later, we came from the back in a bit of a daze, giggling like crazy. Yeah it was AMAZING! We made our way to the changing area, after getting dressed we went to the waiting area to meet up with the boys. Brigit pulled her phone out, Holly read her book, I decided to rest some so I closed my eyes. Couldn't have been more than 20 minutes when I felt a pair of lips meet mine. I was a bit startled till my eyes opened and I saw Nate. I smiled.

"How was everything?" he asked.

"Amazing, I feel so relaxed, I definitely needed that." He grinned pulling me up to stand with him. Wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And Holly got a number from her massage therapist Daniel." I grinned. Nate's eyes kind of hardened, and Jason's face went from happy to sort of disappointed in seconds.

"Ugh, Meghan! He just wanted me to show his sister around the University." I rolled my eyes.

"His sister and 'Him'" I quoted. She blushed. As we walked out I pulled Holly to me. "Did Jase seem disappointed when I told him about Daniel?" She nodded. "Did anything happen between you two at Necto?" She shook her head.

"Well I danced with him the whole time, he said he liked me, but I figure as just a friend. You don't think he likes me more than a friend do you?" I bit my lip and nodded. "Wow…" I grinned. "Jase is a really great guy. He's a bit spacey but he's sweet." She nodded.

"His love of birds is so weird though." I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah but he's Jase, I wouldn't change him for the world." She smiled softly. "Too bad Shane isn't single I could totally hook him and Brigit up." She laughed. "But I love Mitchie, she's good for him. They're perfect for each other." Holly wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"You really love these guys huh?" I nodded.

"They are family, and my best friends." She smiled.

"So do you have any hot celebrity friends for Brigit?" I shook my head.

"I really haven't met any. The only celebrities I know are the guys and the band." Holly sighed.

"Well too bad you can't meet Taylor Lautner or Zac Efron that would make her day." I giggled.

"If I end up going to all those award shows with the guys I might." She grinned.

"You two walk to slow! What's going on back there?" I rolled my eyes at Shane.

"Shane you're always so impatient!" He rolled his eyes, Holly and I picked up our pace. We all piled into the car, the girls and I began to gush over our nails, the guys just stared at us like we were from another planet. Nate suddenly pulled me close.

"So what's to see in Ann Arbor?" I giggled.

"Well there's the Natural History museum. But it's really tiny and probably full of kids." Shane shook his head.

"OH! Pin Ball Pete's. It's an arcade, which we don't see much of these days." Brigit stated.

"Yeah, it's so much fun. We should totally go!" I stated. Shane looked a bit hesitant. "Shane come on you should be happy to spend some time with your fans if there are any there." He sighed and nodded. Brigit smiled and climbed over to sit next to Shane.

"Plus we'll all be there! It'll be fun I promise!" Brigit certainly had a way to make people's day brighter and it worked. Shane was smiling instantly. I smiled and bent over the back of my seat to speak to the driver.

"Hey Phil." I smiled.

"Yes Ms. Wilson." I rolled my eyes.

"Call me Meghan, Phil." He laughed. "Listen can you take us to Pinball Pete's?" He nodded, I yelped as I felt a pair of strong arms pull me back down. I giggled as I fell into Nate's lap. Nate's lips found mine as I grinned kissing back. He quickly pulled away, I snuggled close to him closing my eyes. All too soon we pulled up to Pinball Pete's. We thanked Phil and exited the car. We descended the stairs towards the arcade. As usual it wasn't very busy. I went to the change machine, digging into my wallet. Nate stopped me, handing me a $20. I eyed him, his eyes hardened as if telling me not to put up a fit. I groaned and put the money in the machine. After grabbing out coins, I pulled him to the Tekken machine grinning. "Prepare to get your ass whopped!" He laughed. I picked Nina Williams, I love playing that girl, Nate picked Kazuya Mishima saying something about him looking cool. I rolled my eyes. As I predicted, I whopped his ass, multiple times. We played some other, Donkey Kong, Pac-man. But I stuck to mostly fighters. We ended up spending like three hours there. It was fairly quiet as well, except for the occasional gloating from Brigit or I. We finally left to go to Palio.

It took about ten minutes for Phil to show up, another six to get to Palio's. It was fairly calm today, we walked in, my arm linked in Nate's, Holly and Jason were walking rather close to each other. Shane and Brigit were laughing about something. We ran into Tina the regular hostess, her eyes nearly bulged as she saw us with Connect 3. "Hey Tina! Can we get a table for six?" She nodded quickly. "Oh by the way this is my boyfriend Nate, and my best friends Shane and Jason." She looked a bit faint by now. "Tina speak!" Brigit was giggling and Holly just rolled her eyes.

"Tina they're just regular guys don't get all star struck around them." I shot a glare back to Holly before walking to Tina.

"I swear to you they are just regular guys, don't be nervous." She nodded less quickly this time.

"This way." She whispered, leading us back to a table. I sat between Nate and Shane, Jason ended up sitting between Brigit and Holly. "Trina will be with you in a second." Tina and Trina were twins. Yeah zero points to their parents for naming them basically the same. Holly groaned when Tina left.

"Why are you groaning?" Nate asked.

"You'll freaking see." She whispered. I giggled.

"OH MY GOD! You're Connect 3!" She nearly squealed. "You are so awesome? Aren't they awesome, totally awesome!" I rolled my eyes. "You three are super-hot! What are you doing here?" I growled as she eyed Nate.

"Trina!" I raised my voice.

"What!?" She seemed agitated now.

"Can we get our menus?" She rolled her eyes and basically shoved the menus at Holly, Brigit and I. Grinning at the guys when they gave them theirs.

"So what are you doing with these three?" She pointed sort of disgustingly to the girls and I. Holly almost jumped over the table but Jason held her down. Nate pulled me to him, placing a kiss on the side of my head. She scoffed slightly.

"Meghan is one of our closest friends, we've known her since we were in diapers." Jason stated. I grinned.

"Yeah we're on a little vacation, deciding to see what she's been up too these last four years. Thus the reason we are here in this lovely city." Shane said, you could tell he was doing his best to hold his distaste for Trina to a minimal. I giggled slightly, Nate pulling me closer.

"Yeah I suggested that Meghan show us where she works. I love to know all that I missed these past four years. After all that's what all good boyfriends would do." He looked at me as Trina's eyes widened. "Right baby." I laughed now.

"Of course babe." I kissed his lips gently. The girls were just giggling away now. "Hey Trina, can you send Roy out? I need to speak to him." She nodded quickly. Taking our drink orders then walking towards the back room.

"Whose Roy?" Nate's arm relaxed around me.

"The Manager. I'm going to see if we can get Trevor to be our waiter. Knowing Trina she might try to poison the girls and I now. Thanks for that display by the way, I'm probably on her shit list, not that I wasn't before… But I'm pretty sure I'm higher up now."

"What's her deal?" Shane asked.

"A stick up the ass." I rolled my eyes at Holly. "She thinks she's better than everyone else, she's the complete opposite from Tina, Tina is the sweetest." I nodded quickly.

"It's surprising they shared the same womb for nine months. I feel so bad for Tina, Trina is always belittling her." I sighed. Roy then showed up, I was about to voice my opinion but Nate spoke up.

"Hello, we were wondering if we could get a new waiter. The one serving us now was rather rude to these three ladies and I didn't appreciate the way she acted." Roy's eyes widened. Before nodding.

"Thanks Roy, you're the best." I winked to him he laughed.

"It's good seeing you Meghan." I smiled softly. "I really miss you putting Trina in her place. Tell me you're coming back soon." I laughed.

"I don't know, I don't think the boys will make it without me." Shane rolled his eyes. "Go ahead and hire someone new, I'm pretty sure I'll be out in LA for a really long tme." Roy sighed.

"Well that's unfortunate, you're one of the good ones Meghan." I laughed when Brigit and Holly said 'hey' at the same time. "Besides you two!" They grinned.

"Plus I've been taking some interviews lately to work at a Social Work office. Hopefully by the time I'm done with the guys I'll have a position." Nate pulled me close again.

"You didn't tell us that." He sort of pouted.

"It's been on my off days, around LA." His eyes widened some as he grinned.

"Wait you're planning to move back to LA?" Holly inquired. I nodded slowly. "Why?" She whispered looking sort of sad.

"It was my home before I moved to Michigan, it's time I move back." Brigit grabbed my hand and I bit my lip. "I promise to call you ever day. And we'll see each other all the time. After all who are my best friends? I'm sure they won't mind you all flying out or us vice versa. But it's time I move back to my family." Holly looked like she was on the verge of tears but she held them back.

"Yeah we'll fly you out anytime you want! We'd love to get to know you guys a lot more. After all you kept Meghan sane, and were there for her when we weren't. That gives you a big bonus in our book. Any friend of hers is a friend of ours." Jason put out. I smiled brightly.

"Okay no tears, lets enjoy our diner and then head back home." Holly nodded. Just then Trevor showed up.

"Who pissed of Trina? She's in a huff in the kitchen pacing back and forth. We had to hide all the knives." I laughed.

"It was totally Meghan." Holly grinned.

"Well, I should have figured. I've missed you Meghan." I grinned.

"What can I say? She made me angry. And was totally flirting with my boyfriend." I hugged Nate.

"So it's true. Congrats girl." He winked at me. "What can I get you guys?" We all placed our orders. He left quickly after that. Suddenly I saw another face I missed like crazy. Parker came out to say hi. I literally climbed over Shane and ran to him. Jumping into his arms.

"Parker!" He laughed, almost toppling before hugging me tightly.

"Meghan! I've missed you." I laughed as he hugged me tighter.

"Come meet my friends and my boyfriend." He nodded as I pulled him to my table.

"Shane, Jase, Nate, this is Parker. If it wasn't for him I would have gone crazy working here. He was one of the first people I met when I moved here." Nate looked a bit jealous.

"So which one is the lucky man to call Meghan his?" I pointed to Nate. "Congrats dude, she's one special girl." I giggled as Parker side hugged me.

"Yeah, we know. We've known her since we were babies." Nate sort of huffed.

"Yeah she told me about that. I never 100% believed her but now I do." I rolled my eyes.

"Parker is extremely talented in the music department. He plays the guitar and keyboard. He's amazing." Parker pushed me slightly before blushing.

"Stop!" I laughed.

"He's too shy though." He blushed brighter. Shane moved so I could sit back in my spot, Parker pulled up a seat, sitting next to us.

"How did you two meet?" Jason asked.

"Well when I first moved here, I was staying at a crumby motel, so I was looking for a place to stay. I saw Parker was looking for a roommate so I went to talk to him. We got along instantly. I moved in that day. He then took me to meet Roy so I could get a job. We've been inseparable since." Nate pulled me close, oh he was jealous.

"Don't forget you two dated." Brigit piped up. I groaned as Nate's eyes hardened.

"Yeah we did, but we quickly found out we were better just friends. Seriously great as friends not so much boyfriend and girlfriend." Parker threw in. I nodded.

"Yeah, it was only, what a week? And it was just so awkward." He laughed.

"Kissing you is like kissing my sister." I groaned blushing.

"So right brother." He laughed. Holly and Brigit were laughing now.

"So when did you move in with Holly and Brigit?" I looked to Shane.

"We'd only been living together for about a year and a half. The rest of the time I lived with Parker." Shane nodded some.

"Yeah what a relief when she moved." I eyed him. "Meghan you are seriously messy." I laughed.

"Yeah we can vogue for that." Shane mumbled, I punched him in the arm. "And violent!" He groaned rubbing his arm.

"Seriously Meghan, sometimes you can be a pig." I pouted at Jason and looked down.

"Doesn't mean we don't love you any less." Nate smiled as he kissed my gently. I bit my lip and giggled.

Our food came by shortly, Parker excused himself back to the kitchen. We all ate, the boys were pretty impressed.

"Ann Arbor has many hidden secrets, delicious spots to eat." Holly stated, I nodded in agreement.

We finished our food, and decided to get our check. The girls forced our hand and paid for the meal much to the guy's disappointment. Jason was already on the phone with Phil to get a ride home. The girls and I were talking to some of the other people who worked with us. Nate never left my side. Jason called out that Phil was here, I quickly hugged my friends before leaving. Waving goodbye once more.

"So I talked to some of the people at work, we were thinking next Thursday we could head to The Arena for karaoke night. It'll be close to when we leave, so it could be like a going away party for you. What do you think?" Holly asked.

"Sounds like a plan!" I grinned, my grin sort of fell. "Who did you tell?"

"Parker, Tina, Shelly, and Harley."I groaned, I didn't mind Harley other than she was dating Alex, sure he left me for her but that wasn't her fault. But where ever Harley went Alex usually accompanied.

"Dammit, Harley will bring Alex." I pouted.

"It'll be fine we'll just get a table away from them." I sighed, and snuggled close to Nate, closing my eyes. The rest of the car ride home was quiet. When we got home I quickly exited the car, running up the stairs. I grabbed the laptop making my way to the patio. I texted Mitchie, then booted up Skype waiting for her to log on. I smiled when her face appeared.

"Hey Mitch." She smiled back.

"Meghan what's up?" I bit my lip.

"I've been writing a lot lately, and I wanted to send you some songs. You willing to give a listen?" She nodded eagerly. "This first one is called 'Unbroken.' I already recorded it so I'm going to send you the file." I went to her name and sent her the file. It took a few minutes so we chatted some. She finally got it, and played it.

"Seriously Meghan, you've got talent as a writer. I can see this being more hip hop which I totally want my next album to be." I smiled softly. "So you have more?" I nodded.

"Well just written down, let me load my the piano program I have and I'll play it." She nodded. "This is only a snippet, I figure you can add your own to it, since I've been having trouble figuring it out." I hit a few chords. "Ok so I figure this could be the chorus." I started to play and sang

"Now I know who you are  
U got nothing on me, I see  
I should've known it from the start  
(U got nothing on me)  
You can't tell me lies  
Don't even try 'cause  
This is goodbye, goodbye"

"Wow seriously, do you have anything else?"

"I've got a couple verses." I began to play some more.

"Caught you from the corner of my eye  
You smiled at a girl while passing by  
Thought you had me fooled but you were wrong  
I know what's going on, it didn't take me long"

"Here's another verse" I sang another.

"It wasn't hard to read between the lines  
The necklace in your car that wasn't mine  
Nothing left for you to do or say, so I'm on my way  
Now it's too late"

"Wow yeah I definitely think I can throw something together with this." I smiled brightly. "Got anything else?" I bit my lip.

"Y..Yeah. I threw something together after the club last night." She grinned.

"Is it about Nate?" I sighed.

"Not directly, but he was an inspiration. I figure it'll go well with your hip hop feel. I can see it being a real dance song. Let me get Nate out here to play the guitar for it." I ran to the doors. "NATE! Come to the patio and bring your guitar!" I saw him a few seconds later, I waved him over. "I'm going to play with a few chords on the program for Mitch, will you try to get something with the guitar. It doesn't have to be perfect." He nodded, I started to play around with some Chords, finally getting a feeling I like. "Ok something to go with this." I played it for a few minutes as he played with the strings on the guitar. He got a steady rhythm. "So I see this being a duo so there are split parts. I really see Dev playing in this so if you ever talk to her just let me know." Mitch laughed at this

"I wanna get you by yourself  
Yeah, have you to myself  
I don't need nobody else  
Don't want nobody else  
He's special, I know  
His smile, it glows  
He's perfect, it shows  
Let's go!

I've been starin' at ya  
And I could do it all night  
You're looking like an angel  
With that kind of body needs a spotlight"

I bit my lip looking to Nate, he was grinning.

"Ain't nobody know your name  
But looking like you do could be famous  
I could see us making waves  
From the back of the club  
To a bed in the shade

Now I don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Wanna take you home  
And get you all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy?

Oh, he got me  
No, I've never seen,  
No one like him  
Damn, he's everything  
Girls, they want him  
Guys, they wanna be  
Who's that boy, who's that boy

You could say that I'm distracted  
But ah you got me so attracted  
But boy I'll tell you what the fact is  
Is no one else in this room  
Looking like like you, you, do"

I was blushing even brighter now as Nate's grin grew.

"Ain't nobody know your name  
But looking like you do could be famous  
I could see us making waves  
From the back of the club  
To a bed in the shade

Now I don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Wanna take you home  
And get you all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy?

Oh, he got me  
No, I've never seen,  
No one like him  
Damn, he's everything  
Girls, they want him  
Guys, they wanna be  
Who's that boy, who's that boy"

Nate was staring deep into my eyes.

"Everybody in the club turn around sayin'  
Who's that, who's that  
Beautiful boy with them big brown eyes, tell me  
Who's that, who's that

I got my eyes on this boy  
Can't get him off my mind  
He's one of a kind  
The cherry to my pie  
I just wanna get him close  
Wanna make him mine  
Come hold my hand and dance away the night  
Give me the green light  
Kiss my lips  
Who's that boy watching my hips?  
I-I I wanna know who you are  
My name is Mitch and you can be my star"

Nate's eyes filled with lust, I could see he was remembering part of last night.

"I don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Wanna take you home  
And get you all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy?

Oh, he got me  
No, I've never seen,  
No one like him  
Damn, he's everything  
Girls, they want him  
Guys, they wanna be  
Who's that boy, who's that boy"

Mitchie was cheering. "Okay seriously that is going on my album!" I laughed. "Meghan you can write for me anytime." I blushed looking down.

"That was amazing babe." I smiled brightly as he pulled me into a kiss. I giggled slightly kissing back.

"So you said this song was slightly inspired by Nate?" Mitchie interrupted us. I began to blush furiously.

"It was?" Nate grinned.

"Don't let it go to your head!" I pushed his shoulder slightly.

"Okay you two, do you have any more music inspired by Nate?" I yelped covering my face.

"I take that as a yes." Nate laughed.

"Come on share Meghan!" Mitch grinned. I shook my head. "Please! I'm really like this, help me out!" I sighed, pulling Nate's guitar from him.

"Only for you Mitch." I glared at Nate. "This is so embarrassing." I whispered as I strummed a few chords and began to sing.

"The slightest words you said  
Have all gone to my head  
I hear angels sing in your voice  
When you pull me close  
Feelings I've never known  
They mean everything  
And leave me no choice"

I was blushing furiously as Nate stared at me intently.

"Light on my heart, light on my feet  
Light in your eyes I can't even speak  
Do you even know how you make me weak

I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart  
I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart"

I looked into Nate's eyes, sort of pleading with him in this next part.

"Make a promise, please  
You'll always be in reach  
Just in case I need  
You're there when I call  
This is all so new  
Seems too good to be true  
Could this really be  
A safe place to fall

Light on my heart, light on my feet  
Light in your eyes I can't even speak  
Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?

I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart  
I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling down

Drowned in your love  
It's almost all too much  
Handle with care  
Say you'll be there

Oh, I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart  
I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling apart, oh  
Falling apart"

I set the guitar down after I hit the last chord. Mitchie was in awe, Nate was staring at me, I couldn't read the emotion in his eyes.

"What..?" I whispered scared to hear what they had to say.

"W..Wow, can I use that?" Mitchie looked at me.

"I um.. I don't know." I whispered. Mitchie looked saddened somewhat. "I mean it's personal, I wrote it about Nate." I was really unsure about letting Mitchie use it.

"I promise I'll give you credit for it. It'll be completely your song, I'll just sing it." I sighed softly and nodded.

"Okay." Nate was still staring at me. "What?"

"N..Nothing." He whispered. "It's just, that was amazing baby." I blushed. "It's even more amazing that you wrote it about me."

"Awww you two are so adorable." I groaned. Nate started to blush. "Thank you Meghan so much!"

"No problem, I trust you not to butcher it." She laughed.

"Well when you have any more music, please come to me!" I giggled softly.

"You'll be the number one person I give my music too." Nate pouted. "Aww." I hugged him. "Okay you'll both be my number ones I'll just throw the music out there and you can fight for it!" They both laughed.

"Well, how about I send Shane out here so you can talk." Her face fell some.

"No, no that's fine! I really got to go anyways. I have an interview in an hour." I blinked and nodded some. We said some quick goodbye's and she logged off.

"That was weird." I whispered. He nodded some, but we decided to not press it. I grabbed the laptop, he grabbed his computer and we headed back inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation. I do not own the song "Believe in Me" All rights belong to Demi Lovato.

Summary: Meghan Wilson returns home to become a temporary assistant to her three best friends who she's known all her life.

Chapter 11

* * *

The next few days were uneventful, other than the increase in flirting between Shane and Brigit. It was almost disturbing and highly confusing since Shane was with Mitchie. Jason and Holly were always together as well. It was cute since they were complete opposites, they completely complimented each other they were so different. Although Holly would get mean with some of her insults, but usually that's how she showed she cared. I explained it to Jason too when he came to me one day about it.

"She's been hurt a lot in her life Jase, she has a wall and rarely lets anyone in. Just give her time." He nodded and went on his way.

It was that Monday when things started to crumble. Mitchie Skyped Shane, they had a long talk, really long talk. It seemed like it was two hours and he came back looking completely destroyed.

"Shane!" I ran to him. "What's wrong?"

"She… She dumped me." My eyes widened. "It was more mutual so we dumped each other. We've been apart so much lately with her touring or my touring, it just felt like we were slipping away from each other." I pulled him close and he cried. "I love her Meghan, but I want her to be happy, and us being apart makes me miserable. She agreed so we let each other go." I felt the others staring at us.

"Come on I know what you need." I went to the freezer, grabbing a pint of ice cream and pulled him to my room. We ended up lying in my bed, two spoons in the ice cream. We talked for three hours. Mostly on some of my past relationships, we talked some of his relationships. Most of which I knew since I grew up with him. We cried, we laughed, and we ended up falling asleep my head resting on his chest. I heard the door open and saw Nate peeking in. He smiled weakly as I sat up, making sure not to wake Shane.

"How is he?" He whispered.

"How do you think?" I arched an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes. "He's upset, but he understood it was the right thing to do." Nate nodded. "They still are going to be friends, which is good."

"Wow, well I'm glad, Mitchie is important to all of us. I'm glad we don't have to lose her in our lives." I nodded standing up. I grabbed the ice cream before following Nate out the door. I dumped the spoons in the sink and tossed the container of ice cream away.

"I'm just said they ended. Mitchie was so good for him Nate, what happens now? Do you think he'll go back to being to the way he was before?" I looked to Nate concern clear in my eyes.

"I have faith he won't Meghan." I sighed softly.

"I can't take him being mean to me again Nate. I don't want to run anymore." Tears fell down my face. "I'm tired of running." Nate pulled me close.

"Don't run when it gets tough Meghan, I can't lose you again. Not now." He pulled my face to him. "I love you so much, I can't lose you." I hugged him tightly, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I just can't be hurt again, look where it got me. I was gone for four years, in a string of bad relationships. And I'm still not healed Nate." I looked away. "I want to believe in myself again Nate. But it's so hard." I whispered. I sniffled, wiping my eyes quickly. He held me close, his chin resting on my head. We stood like that for another two minutes before I saw Shane. My eyes widened.

"Meghan…" he whispered. I stepped from Nate to go to him. He stepped back. "I'm sorry I hurt you so much." I shook my head some.

"Shane…" He looked down, tears falling down his cheek. I ran to him quickly, pulling him into a tight hug. "Shane I love you so much, that's why it hurt so much." I pulled back to look into his eyes. "I know it hurts to hear, but what happened between us was what started my downfall, what began to break me. But I'm starting to heal. With you back in my life as well as Jason and Nate, things are getting better. Just promise you won't go back to that place again." He pulled me back into a hug.

"I promise Meghan." He kissed the top of my head. I smiled softly, closing my eyes. "I can't say we won't but heads because that's what we're good at. But I promise to never go to that place again, I won't hurt you like I did before. Not intentionally." I nodded.

"Why does it always end up you guys consoling me when you are hurting?" Nate and Shane laughed. My brows furrowed. "I'm serious."

"It's fine. I'm feeling better already. Mitchie is still in my life, maybe not how I want it but I still have her." I smiled softly.

"Yeah dude and you always have Brigit." I shot Nate a glare and he just shrugged. Shane was blushing brightly by now.

"Excuse me for butting in but you are no way ready to jump into another relationship after just breaking up with Mitchie." I looked at the clock. "Almost six hours ago."

"I know. Brigit is a great girl, I just want to get to know her better." I eyed him. "Not in that way! I swear your mind is in the gutter all the time since you got with Nate." I reeled back from Shane blushing. Nate just grinned.

"I hate you both." I hissed. I eyed the apartment. "Where is Jase and the girls?"

"The girls took him out, something about Monday's at Palio's." My eyes widened.

"He's not going to make it back alive." They eyed me. "Chicken special…" I whispered.

"Those cruel girls." Nate whispered. Shane was covering his mouth trying not to laugh. Just then they came back in, Jason look horrified. I glared at the girls.

"You are so mean!" Jason ran to me. I hugged him tightly.

"The poor chickens." He hugged me back.

"It was totally Holly, I didn't even know what was going on till she told Phil to go to Palio's." Brigit held her hands up in defense. I threw a glare at Holly.

"I didn't know he'd react that badly." She pouted softly. "I told him I was sorry." I sighed, rubbing Jason's back.

"Come on Jase you know this happens all the time. People eat poultry, doesn't mean you have too." He sighed softly, and nodded. "That's my favorite brother." He grinned softly.

"How are you doing Shane?" Brigit asked, coming towards him. He smiled softly.

"I'm better." She smiled softly, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm glad." I took this time to quickly disappear, I went to my room, pulling out the laptop. I had some lyrics stuck in my head and needed to get them out before I forgot. I began to type.

"I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me

The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile"

I quickly shut the laptop when I heard the door open. I saw Nate. "Writing again?" I bit my lip.

"Some." He came towards me.

"Care to share?" I shook my head quickly. He looked disappointed but nodded. I excused myself to take a shower. Nate watched me intently, as I gathered my clothes. I bit my lip, quickly leaving the room. After my shower, I came back to my room towel drying my hair. I saw Nate at the laptop. My eye's hardened.

"Nate!" I growled, he looked startled quickly shutting the laptop. "Did you read my lyrics when I said not too?" His eyes held a guilty tone to them. "Dammit Nate! Sometimes my lyrics are just for me! It's like a diary. Would you read my diary!?" He shook his head. I growled storming out of the room. Nate quickly on my heels.

"Meghan! I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you." I twirled around glaring at him.

"If you're worried, ask me! Don't go through my personal things when I tell you not too!" He sighed.

"You know very well you wouldn't share with me if you're depressed." I reeled back some. My glare became less evident. "See I'm right. Meghan I love you and I want to be the person you come to when you're depressed." I sighed some. "You're my girlfriend." He put either hand on my cheeks. "I love you, and I'm always here for you. I just want you to trust me enough to open up with me. It must be hard with your bi-polar, I can't understand what you're going through because I personally don't go through what you do. But I want to be here for you." Tears were spilling down my cheeks now, his thumbs gently brushing them away. "Let me in Meghan." I shook my head some. "Please Meghan." I pulled away wiping my face.

"What do you want to hear Nate? That I have suicidal thoughts, or that I think everyone will be better off without me!" By now we had an audience. "That when things get rough the only thing my mind tells me is to run. That I'm scared shitless of us, because every other relationship ended up me being hurt? That I don't know if I can fully trust you, even though I know I should? That I don't think deserve you, Shane, Jase, Holly, or Bri in my life because all I do is bring drama to everything? That I'm too messed up to be near any of you. You really want to know there you go. That's what my brain thinks every day!"

"Meghan…" I turned to see Jason. I shook my head pushing past them. I grabbed my purse and left the apartment before anyone could object. I pulled out my cell phone calling a cab. I told it to meet me down the road from the apartment. When it got there I told it to go to the only place I knew to go, Parker's. I stood at his door for a good five minutes before knocking. I heard some shuffling and the door opened. Parker stood there, shirtless, I bit my lip. I must have looked broken because he held his arms open. I instantly went into his embrace. Tears began to flow freely as he pulled me into his apartment. I found myself on the couch snuggling close to him, telling him how I broke down, how I probably lost everyone I ever loved. And he did what he did best. Listened. Once I was done, he finally spoke.

"Meghan, you are clinically depressed, it's an actual issue where your brain works against you. You have no say so in how you feel. If anyone thought differently of you because of it, then you don't need them in your life." He lifted me face so I could look at him. "And from what I know of Bri and Holly they wouldn't think less of you. I only met Shane, Nate, and Jason once, but you've known them basically your whole life. They were there when you were diagnosed with your bi-polar I'm sure they won't drop you because of it." I shook my head and sighed.

"They don't deserve someone as screwed up as me in their life." Parker stared down at me, pulling me closer. I rested my head on his chest.

"Meghan you don't understand how happy you make people feel. You bring a brightness to any room with just one smile. You listen when people need you, you are a great friend which anyone would be lucky to have." I bit my lip. "I mean it, you are one of my best friends. I can't picture my life without you." I smiled softly. He closed my eyes. "Just rest. You seem tired." I nodded softly falling quickly asleep. I awoke to hushed yelling.

"That doesn't explain why my girlfriend was snuggled up to you. With you all…" I saw Nate waving his hands emphasizing Parker being shirtless.

"I told you she came here really upset and as a friend I consoled her." Nate was glaring angrily. I groaned stretching slightly. "Meghan tell your crazed boyfriend what happened here."

"I came to talk to Parker, and I fell asleep." I rubbed my back. "On this God awful couch." Parker came towards me, helping me stand. My back cracked. "Seriously you need a new couch." He laughed.

"Tell him nothing happened." I eyed Nate, he looked angry.

"Nothing happened." His expression didn't change. "Are you saying you don't trust me?" His eyes changed slightly. "Seriously Nate, I came to one of my best friend's house to be consoled and you can't trust me because he's male and shirtless?" I growled some. "We totally made out Nate, is that what you want to hear?" I said sarcastically, before pushing past him. He growled and pulled me back. "Let go of me Nate." He released me and I turned to eye him.

"Well what am I supposed to think when I come in seeing you snuggled up to him like that." I glared now.

"I snuggle with Shane like that. Am I now cheating on you with him?" His eyes widened. "Parker is a friend, he's like my brother. Just like Shane and Jase. But because he's an ex you are threatened. It's disgusting." I hissed out the last world. Nate's eyes softened.

"I…I'm sorry Meghan." I held my hand up.

"Your jealousy was cute until you couldn't trust me. Seriously when have I given you the impression I would fucking cheat on you!? Never!" He moved towards me but I stepped back. He looked hurt. "Nate please. I love you but seriously, do you have any idea how it feels to not have your trust?" Nate shook his head some, tears were welling up in his eyes. I bit my lip. He looked so hurt. I didn't like him being hurt. My heart started to ache. "Nate…" I whispered. I ran to him hugging him tightly. "I love you Nate, just try to trust me! I wouldn't cheat on you. You have to know that." He sighed and nodded.

"I know I trust you, but just seeing you in such a position got to me. I was scared, I can't lose you Meghan." I shook my head.

"You won't lose me, just trust me Nate, that's all I ask." He nodded again. "Now apologize to Parker." I whispered in his ear.

"Parker, dude, I'm sorry. I just love her so much. She's everything to me and when I saw you two it scared me. I can't ever take back what I did, but I hope you can forgive me." Parker came up to us, holding his fist out for Nate to pound it. I rolled my eyes.

"It's all good, if I had a girl half as amazing as Meghan I would be jealous too." I pushed Parker slightly. He laughed pulling me into a hug. "Love you sister." I grinned.

"Love you too brother." I giggled when he finally released me. We talked for a bit and Nate and I finally made our departure. I giggled softly when Nate's hand slipped into mine. "How did you find me?" I looked to him.

"Guess." I rolled my eyes.

"Holly and Bri." He laughed and nodded, pulling me close. "Traitors." I mumbled, he laughed harder. We got out onto the street and were instantly bombarded with flashes. I yelped, Nate pulled me back into the building, closing the door behind us. "How the fuck do they find us!" I groaned, slipping from Nate's arms I slid down to the ground resting my head in my hands.

"Shah baby, I got this." He pulled out his phone. "Jase the Pap's found us at Parker's place, can you send Phil, no you don't have to come! Ugh fine but don't bring the girls." He hung up. "Jase and Shane are on their way with Phil." I nodded wiping my face. "Baby don't cry." I whimpered as he slid next to me.

"Is this how it will always be?" He pulled me close.

"Some days are worse than others." He kissed the top of my head. "I just wish I knew how they found us."

"I can give you two choices. Alex or Trina." He rolled his eyes. "Probably both." I sighed leaning against him.

"What are you thinking?" I looked up to him.

"How it feels like this vacation is ruined."

"Come on Meghan it's not!" I sighed.

"Well we left LA for a bit so we could get away from this. Now it's followed us." He grinned. "What?"

"We could just sick Holly on them." I lost it. I laughed so hard tears were falling.

"Oh my Gosh they wouldn't make it out alive!" Nate laughed with me. Suddenly his phone went off.

"Hey Jase, you're outside. Okay." He stood, pulling me with him. There was a pounding at the door, he quickly opened it, handing me off to Shane and Jase as the protected either side of me, Nate getting my back. I covered my eyes and ignored the yelling questions. Jase grabbed the door to the car and we all piled in.

"Okay Phil, we're all in." Phil looked a bit uneasy, but started to drive off trying not to hurt any of the paparazzi.

"I don't think I've ever seen this before." I laughed.

"The rewards of carting pop stars around!" I grinned as Shane huffed.

"Try and lose them. I don't want them finding out where the girls live." Nate suggested.

"Too late, whoever tipped them off, did it well. They were swarming around the apartment when we left. We've got the girls actually packing right now, we've opted to get a hotel suit so we don't have worry about them in the building." I groaned at Shane's words, hitting my head against the seat. He pulled me close stopping me. "We got your things already packed." I eyed him. "Coffee included." Coffee was my cat, as much to Shane's distaste for cat's he knew that Coffee was my baby.

"Litter box and litter too right?" Shane groaned.

"We should have brought Big Rob." I laughed.

"Aww pop star scared of some manual labor?" He shot me a glare. Nate and Jase were grinning. "What!?" I smiled innocently.

"We've lost them for now Mr. Grey." He said as he pulled up to the apartment. No Paparazzi were in sight but that wouldn't last long. We shot out of the car, another was waiting behind it as we made our way up the stairs into the apartment. I could hear Coffee crying in his carrier. Holly and Brigit were waiting, with their things.

"We ready?" I asked. They nodded. We piled up things, Phil and the other driver helping as we made our way downstairs. Just as predicted the Paparazzi were just showing up. Not to many so we were rather safe. Couldn't say the same for them.

"Damn vultures, don't you have anything better to do! Leave us the hell alone." I pushed Holly past them, hushing her.

"Dammit Holly you trying to get the boys bad press?" I shoved her into the car, as Phil tossed our things into the back. Holly, Nate, and I took one car, Jason, Brigit, and Shane were in the other. We pulled up to Weber's Boutique hotel. We were met with some security guard's apparently the boys hired till theirs were flown down. The escorted us into the building. The boys got three suit rooms, Nate and I were sharing, then Jason and Shane were sharing and the girls got the other one. I was doing my best to hush Coffee who was having an absolute fit by now. He never liked his carrier. Jason sighed some papers and we were led up to the top floor where our suits were located. Nate opened the door to our suit and my jaw dropped. I forgot how amazing the celebrity life was.

"This isn't your first four star hotel Meghan." Nate laughed. I shook my head.

"Sorry I just forgot how amazing these suits could be." He grinned, pulling me to him, he leaned in for a kiss but never got there as Coffee started to cry. I laughed, I opened the carrier and he came out sort of hunched, nervous with his new surroundings. I began to unpack his food and water bowl. Filling them up then placed his litter box in the bathroom, then showed him where it was. Nate pulled me to him again once I was done with Coffee.

"I still can't believe that cat is alive." I smacked Nate. "What! I mean you got him when you were 12! That makes him what, almost 15?"

"15 next April." I smiled as Coffee assessed his new surroundings.

"Why couldn't you have a dog?" I rolled my eyes.

"I did, remember, he passed away three years ago." I sighed.

"You mean that three-legged Yorkie? Wasn't he your parents?"

"Well yes, but mine too. His name was Krickett by the way." He laughed. Yeah that's how it was spelled too, the lady we got him from was insane, I am sure of it.

"If you are missing the dog aspect why didn't you bring Elvis?" He grinned.

"Elvis would eat Coffee in a second." I rolled my eyes.

"Coffee is more resilient than you think. After all he has to deal with Shane." Nate laughed.

"Okay you're right." I grinned.

"I'm always right." He rolled his eyes and began to tickle me. I yelped and tried to escape. He pinned me to the wall tickling me more. "Nate!" I whimpered between laughs. "Stop!" I whined. He laughed stopping. "You're mean I whined." I rubbed my hurting sides.

"Aww baby. How about we go to bed? Today was another eventful day." I yawned softly.

"Yeah they seem to happen a lot with you and the boys." He acted hurt. I grinned. Making my way from the living area to the bedroom, I began to undress. I felt Nate's arms snake around my bare mid-drift, his hands working the button on my jeans. I leaned against him as he unzipped them tugging it down. I bit my lip kicking my jeans off my feet. He picked me up carrying me towards the bed, laying me down gently. I watched him undress, he was teasing me I knew it by how slow he was going. I groaned, each button was like a life time. "You tease!" I whined. He laughed pulling his top shirt off, leaving him in a white tank, he quickly disposed of his tank. I bit my lip once more as he removed his jeans. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I groaned, Nate climbed on top of me.

"Ignore it." He whispered as he began to remove my bra, kissing down my neck. He flung the bra across the room. I moaned softly, his mouth was making its way towards my chest, I bit my lip. Suddenly the knocking occurred again. I groaned a bit louder this time. I grabbed Nate's button up shirt, and pulled it on quickly, buttoning it half-heartedly as I made my way to the door. I threw it open finding both the girls and the guys. When they saw me their eyes widened.

"What?" I asked very annoyed.

"Whoa! Sorry didn't know we were interrupting anything." Holly grinned as she winked. I glared at her. Nate came behind me in his sweats. He bent down whispering in my ear.

"You look incredibly sexy in my shirt." I squealed blushing brightly before pushing him away.

"Gross!" Shane gaged, Holly joined him.

"Grow up you two. What do you guys want?" I sighed softly leaning against the door. Nate's arm found its way around my waist.

"We were coming to see if you wanted to have a movie night." Brigit held up some blu-rays. "But we see you have other plans." I blushed brightly as Shane snickered.

"You all are asses!" I glared.

"What do you expect when you come out in that?" Jason was waving his hand up and down to emphasize my attire.

"I'm clothed, I wore less in a bikini!" I growled.

"She has a point." Brigit agreed. Shane rolled his eyes. Just then some guy walked past the room, and I heard him whistle.

"Ugh can we move this inside before I get an audience." I opened the door so they could enter. Nate whined. "Shut it." Shane plopped down on the couch, he wiggled some before pulling my bra from underneath him.

"Gross! Dammit Meghan." My eyes widened some, snatching it quickly from him.

"Jerk." I tossed it to the bedroom. "You should be use to seeing my bra, you did raid my panty drawer." He looked down blushing.

"He what?" Brigit inquired. I grinned telling her the story. "You didn't?" She eyed him.

"He totally did. And I beat his ass."

"You didn't!" He tried to put up a tough front. Totally trying to impress Brigit.

"I did, you were bleeding and crying." I pointed to the scar on his upper arm. "That was totally me! My ring tore his skin." He looked down again.

"All because he went through your panty drawer?" Brigit eyed me.

"And because he lied and said it was Nate's idea. He should have just owned up to it." Jason nodded.

"True dude, I remember walking in to Meghan's room with her, and finding him looking through it. It highly embarrassed her, then she asked why. And he said 'it was Nate's idea.' She knew then that he was lying. Because Shane was never a great liar and Nate was only 14 at the time, he totally wasn't interested in that sort of thing." Nate coughed slightly. I eyed him.

"Maybe slightly interested, but it totally wasn't my idea. I even told him it was a bad idea. But Shane dragged me to her room on the bus and told me to keep look out. Then blamed it on me." Brigit eyed Shane.

"But did that warrant him an ass beating?" She questioned.

"No! It didn't, Meghan just has a violent side." I eyed him and he hunched slightly.

"I think she had every right to beat his ass." Nate piped up.

"So do I plus it was entertaining." Jason laughed.

"If I was her, I'd kick his ass." Holly smirked.

"Holly you 'd kick the paper boy's ass if you thought he was staring at you wrong." Brigit laughed.

"That only happened once!" She grinned.

"Seriously?!" Jason asked.

"NO! God you're gullible." I smacked Holly's arm.

"Try not to believe anything this one says. She's trying to scare you." I rolled my eyes and Holly bit my arm. "Ow you skank!" I smacked her arm again. She just grinned.

"Don't call me a skank, you whore." I eyed her.

"We really going to do this you slut?" She eyed back.

"You bet you cunt." Brigit hissed.

"Too far Holly!" I groaned.

"Meghan's said worse! Oh we are in front of company so I got to change. Fuck that." She crossed her arms. I laughed. Nate just eyed me.

"She brings it out in me." I pouted innocently.

"She's lying, deep down she's a dirty, dirty girl. Aren't you, you skank." I laughed at Holly.

"She's right, I've got a foul mouth." Jason gasped.

"Just took little ol' me to bring the feistiness out in her." She dabbed her eye dramatically. "I'm so proud!" I laughed.

"That's where you're wrong, Meghan's always been a bit of a spitfire." Jason said.

"You were holding out on us?" Brigit eyed me.

"I was shy, it was a new city in a new state, I was around new people. I kind of went into a shell." Shane awed and pulled me to him. I yelped falling into his lap, he hugged me tightly. I hugged back giggling.

"Meghan never change, we love you just the way you are." I smiled nodding slowly. His eyes hardened. "I mean it. No matter what thoughts you have, or how you feel. We love you. If anything sometimes we, mainly I aren't worthy to be around you." My eyes widened. Jason came to kneel in front of us. He pulled me into a hug.

"We love you and your messed up brain." I laughed hugging back.

"Thanks bird-brain." I whispered. He grinned.

"It's true, Meghan, we've only known each other for about four years. But you mean the world to Bri and I. You're always here for us, and we'll always be here for you. I don't care what issue you have, that you're depressed. You are my sister. I love you." I tear up and hugged her tightly.

"Dammit I can't top that! You know I love you Meghan you've helped me through a lot and I just hope I can be there when you need me." I smiled and hugged Brigit next.

"Which comes to another thing, we want to take you to a psychiatrist." I eyed Jason now.

"Jase…" I whispered.

"Meghan, you've never once opened up to any psychiatrist, you're an adult now you need to tell someone what is going on in your head." I shook my head.

"Please don't make me! I'm not ready." I whispered.

"Meghan." Nate pressed.

"I'm not ready! There's just a lot that I want to sort out in myself before I can open up to some complete stranger about." I pleaded with my eyes. "Just trust me, when I'm ready I'll go." They sighed and Nate finally nodded. I sighed softly and relaxed again on Shane's lap.

"Okay as much as I love my Meghan time, I'm not comfortable with you in that…" Shane's hand waved along my body. I grinned.

"You should be use to seeing my panties." Brigit squealed before laughing. Holly was on the floor almost in tears from laughter. Jason and Nate just shook their heads. "Shaney is nervous with a scantily clad woman on his lap." He looked slightly furious, pushing me to stand before smacking my ass real hard. I yelped.

"Go put pants on!" I rubbed my rear making my way to the bedroom. I pulled out a pair of Nate's pajama bottoms and pulled them on. When I entered the living are again Nate's eyes hardened seeing me in his pants.

"That's not fair." I grinned. "Tease!" I moved my hips to imaginary music, Nate growled.

"You're mean Meghan." Brigit pointed out.

"I know." I sat on Nate's lap and he wrapped his arms around me. "But he enjoys it." I laughed as Nate nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck, placing small kisses.

"So are we having a movie night?" Holly asked, her hand playing with Jason's hair. I eyed her and she quickly moved her hand.

"Well before we were interrupted, Nate and I were planning to go to bed." Holly laughed at that. "What?"

"Sure you were." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yeah no one believes that." Shane pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Well we were working our way to it." I yelped as Nate bit my neck. I eyed him. He just smiled innocently.

"Wow… You two." Brigit was eyeing us as well as the rest.

"What?" I questioned.

"No shame with you two." I shrugged. Suddenly Nate stood me in his arms.

"I'm taking my girlfriend to bed, you're welcome to use the living area. I believe the PlayStation 3 is in the duffel back." I giggled softly.

"Night everyone." He took me to the bedroom, closing the door with his foot, before tossing me on the bed. I laughed as he crawled on top of me, tugging the pajama pants off. His hands worked my shirt next as I giggled more. "Nate.." His lips pressed to mine as his hands roamed up my stomach, I moaned into the kiss as my back arched slightly. His thumbs found their way to the underside of my breast, gently stroking. My eyes fluttered closed as I whimpered softly. He deepened the kiss, his tongue finding its way into my mouth. My legs found their way around his waist, my hands roaming up his back, gently clawing. He gasped into the kiss, I grinned, pulling away. I gently took his bottom lip in-between my teeth biting slightly. He groaned.

"Mmm Meghan you really are a tease." He whispered. I laughed. His hands slowly inched up my breasts, he looked so nervous. It was adorable. I bit my lip as I stared into his eyes.

"Nate." He stopped. "Don't be nervous." He blushed. I took his hands in mine, gently placing them fully on my breasts. "Just go with your instincts baby." I whispered into his ear. He bit his lip, and gently squeezed my breasts. I moaned softly, leaning my head back, his thumbs found their way to my nipples, gently stroking them. I whimpered, wiggling underneath him in pleasure. My eyes popped open when I felt his lips against my right breast, gently kissing it. I gasped softly as his mouth wrapped around my nipple gently sucking. "Nate." I moaned out. His tongue began to flick of my nipple as I began to wiggle more in pleasure. "Nate!" I moaned out louder. His mouth met mine in a flash as I pouted.

"Sorry baby you're being loud." I blushed brightly. He lifted his hand up running into through my hair. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. I shook my head blushing more. "You are." I giggled slightly. "You turn me on so much." He whispered in my ear. I bit my lip. "I love hearing you moan my name." I grinned. I lifted my head, moaning into his ear.

"Nate.." I moaned. He gasped softly. "Mmm Nate." His eyes fluttered shut. "I want you." I moaned. His eyes suddenly sprang open looking at me in surprise. I bit my lip blushing slightly.

"Yo..You sure?" I nodded. His face turned a crimson color as licked my lips. "The other's in the living area though?" He whispered. I groaned falling back on the bed.

"Dammit." I sighed.

"I could kick them out?" He suggested. I shook my head.

"As much as I would love that, totally not going to happen, you already invited them to stay, and they would totally know why we were kicking them out." I pouted. He laughed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I quickly covered up as Nate went to the door. Shane stood their holding Coffee at arm's length.

"This won't leave me alone!" He shoved him into Nate's arms. I Laughed.

"You're so cruel Shane." He glared at me.

"Well we also figure with him staring at you, you two won't be tempted to have sex or whatever you were about to do in here. Meghan you're loud." I blushed brightly. Nate just shoved Shane out the door slamming it.

"Ugh." I buried my face in the pillow. Nate tossed Coffee on the bed, he came around my side of the bed and snuggled up close to me. I smiled as Nate climbed into his side of the bed pulling me close. I smiled softly instantly falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan Wilson returns home to become a temporary assistant to her three best friends who she's known all her life.

Warning: This chapter contains mature content of a sexual nature, it's purely that so if you don't want to read it please skip it.

Chapter 12

* * *

The next two days were horrible, in the sense we just stayed in the hotel the whole time. The paparazzi weren't letting up, it was so annoying. Nate and I didn't get much further, he was really nervous. I figured he didn't want to disappoint me, but I kept telling him I only had sex once, it wasn't like I was some expert on the subject. I even joked that Alex was so small he didn't even hurt. But that just made him worried that he'd hurt me. I was so sexually frustrated it wasn't funny. Each night there was just some heavy petting, and when I'd move to take his boxers off he'd stop me and turn around claiming he was tired. I was losing my shit seriously. So that morning I snuck to the Bathroom while he was sleeping to do some self-maintenance. Normally I wasn't into this type of thing, I never did this. But have you seen Nate? Plus as I mentioned before I was frustrated.

I grabbed my bathroom bag, Holly made a point to pack one of the products she got me. I made my way to the bathroom, turning the Jacuzzi tub water on. I set my toy on the side of the tub as I began to strip my pajamas off. I slid into the water, quickly washing my hair and the rest of myself before tying my hair into a messy bun. I ignored the button to turn the jets on I didn't need them. I put in my headphones, turning my iPod on. Biting my lip, I and grabbed my waterproof vibrator. I looked at it, blushing brightly. Biting my lip harder I lowered my hand into the water, the tip of the vibrator found its destination. Instantly my head went back and I closed my eyes. I was in pure heaven. I don't know how long I had been this way, the pleasure was overwhelming. I was letting out small moans every now and then.

I had the uneasy feeling someone was watching me. I whimpered softly as I slowly opened my eyes. I met Nate's he was standing about five feet from the tub staring at me intently. I let out a small scream, sitting up, my iPod went flying into the tub as I tore the headphones out. "Nate!" I yelped his eyes hardened. "Dammit Nate!" He let out a small animalistic growl. My eyes widened. Suddenly his pants were being torn off as he climbed into the tub with me. "What the hell are you doing?" His body was pressed against mine, I could feel his hardened member through his boxers, on my thigh, I bit back a gasp. "Nate." I glared. "Why were you watching me?"

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I came in looking for you. Much to my delight I came in seeing you in such a position." I blushed. "It turned me on so much Meghan." He whispered in my ear. I whimpered. "Why were you doing that Meghan?"

"B..Because… You've been pushing me away when we get so far. And I need release." I whispered.

"I'm sorry." His mouth kissed just behind my ear. "Did you want me that badly?" I whimpered softly.

"Y..Yes.." I moaned.

"What were you thinking about?" I eyed him. "When you were using your toy on yourself?" I moaned softly.

"You.." I whispered.

"What was I doing?" He nipped at my earlobe. I gripped his arms letting out a gasp.

"Y..You were rubbing on me." I whispered again. His finger found the spot where my toy once was. I let out a small cry in pleasure. I slowly began to swirl his finger, I instantly convulsed against him. "Oh.. Oh God." I whispered.

"Like this?" His breath rolling over my ear as his spoke seductively in my ear. I couldn't utter a word, I just nodded. His finger began to pick up speed against my nub. I moaned, my eyes rolling back as I relaxed against the tub. I felt like I was making ridiculous faces, but I didn't care. I was feeling too much pleasure. My legs began to move, as the pleasure intensified. My nails digging into his arms as his lips began to work my neck, gently sucking and nibbling. I moaned louder as a pressure started to build in my lower region. My legs began to twitch, my back began to arch, I felt like I should be gasping for air. My body felt like it was on fire, as I let out a small scream. Suddenly the pressure was gone, I felt complete and utter euphoria as I release my orgasm. I relaxed once more in the tub, breathing heaving. Nate's eyes watching me closely. "Did you enjoy that?" I nodded, a small pleasing smile appeared on my lips.

"Wow…" I sat up slowly. "Mm baby that was amazing." He grinned, I could tell he was pleased with himself. My legs slowly linked around his waist, my arms slipping around his neck, pulling him close. "Make love to me Nate." I whispered in his ear. His eyes widened as my hands made their way down his back. "Please Nate." I moaned into his ear, my fingers gently tracing the top of his boxers. He froze as I began to tug them down. "Make love to me baby." I moaned once again into his ear. His eyes hardened once more as I pulled his boxers completely off. I bit my lip, feeling his hardness spring free pressing against my leg. I moaned softly. He was blushing now, I bit my lip staring into his eyes. "I'm ready baby, if you are, I want this." My hand traveled up his back slightly before making its way around to his front gently resting on his stomach. Licking my lips, I slowly began to inch my hand lower, my eyes never leaving his.

My fingers made contact with his member first, he gasped softly as my fingertips ran along his shaft. I quickly pulled my hand away but he grabbed my wrist, pulling it back. My mouth suddenly became dry. I wrapped my hand around his member, gently stroking it. He let out a small moan, instantly growing harder in my hand. I gasped at his size, he was huge, and it only made me want him more. I began to stroke him a bit faster, every now and then gently grazing my thumb over the head. This would make him moan a bit louder. I grinned each time. I began to squeeze with each stroke which caused him to roll his head back in pleasure. I watched him intently this whole time, pleased with how much pleasure I was giving him. I picked up the pace with my hand, continuing the moves I'd been doing. Suddenly his hands gripped my waist, his member began to twitch, he let out a small gasp, then he released his orgasm into the water. His eyes slowly opened as he looked at me. Breathing slightly heavier.

"Wow…" He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, I grinned slightly with satisfaction. I rubbed the tip of his member and he shuddered slightly. "Watch it baby, I'm sensitive." I smiled softly giving him a couple minutes to cool down.

"Make love to me." I whimpered slightly, wiggling under him so his member was pressed against my folds. His eyes widened. "Please baby." I nipped at his neck slightly. He growled, picking me up out of the tub. I squealed with surprise, as he carried me out of the bathroom, he made his way through the living area, into the bedroom. I bit my lip as he tossed me on the bed, I was able to get a look at him, his body still glistening from the water. I took in every inch of him, as he did me. Suddenly he was climbing on top of me, my legs instantly wrapping around his waist. My hips bucked slightly so my womanhood would rub against his member. He gasped, growing hard once more. I whimpered feeling the head of his member rub against my nub, biting my lip. Grinding my hips against his, he moaned softly watching me intently. "Please…" I was begging now. "Please baby." Instinctively he positioned himself against my opening. My eyes were on his the entire time. I let out a small moan as he began to enter me. Wiggling slightly as he pushed slowly. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt, because it did. It was only my second time and he was far bigger than my last guy. Tears welled up in my eyes as he stopped.

"Baby?" He whispered. I shook my head.

"Keep going." I gasped softly. He looked hesitant. "I'm fine. You're just much larger than Alex. Plus it's been two years since I've done anything." I whispered. He nodded, inching slowly into me, till he was fully inside, filling me up. I felt like I could explode. He was huge. I whimpered softly as I wiggled a bit more, against him. He moaned doing his best not to move till I grew accustomed to his size. A couple tears slipped down my cheeks, he gently wiped them away with his thumbs. After we stayed like that for a couple of minutes, I felt myself stretch to him. I gasped softly and looked up to him nodding.

"You sure?" I grinned and nodded again. He slowly began to pull out before pushing back in. Gasping softly, "You're so tight." He moaned. I moaned as well, the pain was quickly subsiding and pleasure was over taking as he continued his slow pumping. My legs instinctively tightened around him as I urged him to pick up the pace.

"Faster baby." I whispered. He followed my command as I threw my head back letting out a rather loud moan. He began to pick up speed with each thrust. My body felt like it was on fire a good kind. My nails dug into his back as I moaned out his name. "Oh God Nate, harder!" He once more followed my command and began to pump inside of me harder. My nails traveled down his back as I let out a small scream in pleasure. I felt one of his hands leave my hip, He maneuvered so he was sitting up slightly, his fingers finding my nub again. He kept the pace, pumping hard and fast inside of me as he rubbed me. I lost it. I let out another scream, my hands gripping the sheets as I wiggled beneath him. My eyes closed tightly, I felt myself on the verge of another orgasm. Suddenly my walls tightened around his member twitching slightly. I began to breathe heavily. "Nate!" I half screamed half moaned as I found myself releasing. By body shook with my orgasm as he pulled me up. My mouth found its way to his shoulder biting hard to keep from screaming any louder.

I whimpered softly, as he fell back into position on top of me once more. I gripped his back once again as he continued his pace. Once I came down from my orgasm I stared up to him. Pulling him down to kiss me, my tongue ran along his bottom lip before sliding into his mouth. He grunted softly, into the kiss. God that was such a turn on. I slowly pulled from the kiss, he looked like he was close, I could see it in his face, I brought his earlobe to my lips, sucking gently, before whispering. "Cum for me baby." He moaned, yes the dirty talk will always work. "Mmm Cum for me please." I moaned into his ear. His back tensed, I gasped, it was coming. I dug my nails into his back, as his member throbbed inside of me. Suddenly I felt a warmness spill into me as he let out a small moan. I was gasping for breath now as was he. He slowly pulled out of me, falling towards his side of the bed. I was clutching my chest, trying to catch my breath as he pulled me close. I smiled, my head finding its way to his chest as closed my eyes. And there we fell asleep in each others arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan Wilson returns home to become a temporary assistant to her three best friends who she's known all her life.

Chapter 13

* * *

I awoke to feeling Nate stir under me. I moaned softly as I went to stretch and instantly felt pain. I yelped. "You okay?" Nate inquired.

"Y..Yeah just a bit sore." I whispered. I slowly opened my eyes to see him staring at me. "Hey." I smiled. He smiled back slightly. "You okay?" He nodded, but it only seemed half-heartedly. "Y..You don't regret what we did do you?" I bit my lip as I turned from him so I couldn't see his eyes.

"No! Of course not!" He pulled my face back so he could look at me. "I love you Meghan, I am so happy I got to have this experience with you, I'm glad you were my first." His eyes lost something in them when he said he was glad I was his first. I whimpered.

"But you weren't mine, that's why you're upset." I pulled away this time falling to the bed on my back. "I'm tainted goods." I whimpered.

"No!" He pulled me to him again. "I just wish we could have been each other's firsts. But that doesn't mean I'm not any less happy that you were mine. I love you just the same, hell probably even more now. I love you so much Meghan." Tears were in my eyes now as I began to cry.

"You mean it?" He nodded. I smiled softly, but noticed him fingering the ring on his ring finger. He saw me eyeing it. "You promise you don't regret it?" He nodded, a small smiled appearing on his lips. He sat up, removing his Diabetes dog tag, slipping the tag off the chain he slipped his ring off, then put the chain through the opening.

"Sit up." I eyed him but did as he asked, he slid the chain around my neck fastening it. I gasped as the warm metal of the ring fell against my chest.

"Nate?" I eyed him before running my fingers over the ring.

"I promised God I would take this off when I married because I was saving myself for my wife, but I said once to you I knew you were the one I wanted to marry. I want you to have this as a promise that I'm yours, forever yours, and as a promise one day we'll get married." I smiled softly still fingering the ring. I bit my lip, slightly as I moved from the bed. I yelped sorely as I went to walk. "Baby… Come back to bed." I shook my head.

"Hold on." I went to the closet and shuffled through my larger suitcase. I found my jewelry box. In a little compartment was my purity ring, it was different from the boys, there was a small cross on it like theirs but mine was pink, with little pink heart rhinestones on either side of the cross. I found a chain inside my jewelry box, I stood quickly as I linked the ring through the chain. I made my way back to the bed, reaching over Nate I grabbed his dog tag slipping it on the chain as well before sliding it onto his neck. "Here." He smiled brightly.

"You kept it?" I nodded.

"You and the boys bought it for me, of course I kept it." He grinned as he pulled me down to snuggle with him. I giggled softly.

"I could get use to this naked snuggling." I whispered. He laughed. "I'm tired still." I pouted. He pulled me close and covered us up once more. And we fell asleep again.

* * *

I awoke about three hours later to someone banging on the door. I groaned softly, slipping from the sheets, I dug out a pair of panties from my suitcase, and slipped on one of Nate's shirts. I made my way towards the door, whimpering softly. I tried getting on my tip toes to peek into the peephole, but my body wasn't having it. "Who is it?"

"It's Shane and Brigit!" Brigit's voice rang, so chirpy she must have had her coffee this morning. I unlocked the door opening it. Brigit eyed me instantly.

"What?" I mumbled brushing my hair from my face. I couldn't even tell I was smiling dumbly I was still exhausted from earlier that day.

"It's 1 in the afternoon." Shane stated, I shrugged some.

"You're glowing." I eyed Brigit. "I'm serious you have this dumb smiling plastered on your fa… You didn't" She eyed me. "Oh my God you totally did!"

"What are you rambling about?" Shane asked as I blushed brightly covering my face.

"YOU DID!" Brigit squealed pushing me back into the room, Shane following suit. I yelped in pain.

"Watch it! I'm sore." I whined.

"That good!?" I blushed brighter.

"Bri shove it!" Shane looked completely confused.

"Why are you sore? What was good? If it was good why are you sore?" I groaned covering my face again as I sat on the couch.

"My god you are dense." Brigit sighed.

"What is all the racket about!" Nate yelled, he appeared from the bedroom with a pair of pajama pants on.

"Dude what's that on your shoulder?" Shane asked coming closer to inspect. "Is that a bite mark?" My eyes widened. I bit him? When did I bite him? I don't even remember doing that. Shane moved around him. "Are those claw marks on your back…?" His eyes widened. "You guys didn't!?"

"Now he gets it." Brigit grinned. I sunk into the couch slowly pouting as Shane threw me an angry look. Then he looked back to Nate just as angry.

"What the hell you two!" Nate plopped down beside me his arm found its way around my waist pulling me to sit in his lap. "How did this happen!?" I eyed him.

"You want all the gory details Shane." I glared.

"Gross no! Were you two even safe?" My eyes widened some. "I take that as a no!" I pouted.

"Stop yelling!" Nate growled. I buried my face into Nate's chest whimpering. "You're upsetting Meghan."

"Oooh I'm upsetting Meghan! Come on! You can't be serious." He started to pace the room. "Two grown ass adults and you have unprotected sex! What if Meghan gets pregnant?" Nate tensed some under me.

"Well then we'll take it as it comes." I smiled some not moving from my position.

"No we're sending one of the girls out for the morning after pill." Shane stated. I sat up real fast on that.

"Don't you think that's my choice, after all it's my body?" I hissed out.

"And nine months from now your BABY will tarnish the band's name." I glared at him now.

"Screw you Shane." Nate butted in. I gasped softly. "We made a choice as adults, we had sex, we can do what we wish afterwards. You have no right to butt in to or affairs." Shane pointed his finger growling before leaving, slamming the door. I jumped slightly.

"Maybe he's right…" I whispered. Nate looked down to me. "Nate, you'll only be 20 if I do happen to get pregnant, are you ready to be a father?"

"Meghan, I want whatever you want." I bit my lip, my hands resting against my stomach. I was almost 27, I had a career waiting for me, lord knows Nate and I could provide tenfold for a baby especially with his occupation. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, I nodded to Brigit to get it. Shane stormed back in with Jason on his heels.

"Jase…" I whispered. He didn't look angry, upset, disappointed. But not angry.

"You two seriously. What were you thinking?" Tears welled up in my eyes.

"As I told Shane this is between Meghan and me." Nate held me closer.

"This affects the band Nate. We've came out publicly stating we were waiting for marriage to have sex, and you threw it away!" Ugh damn Jason and his level head.

"I didn't throw it away! I want to marry Meghan." All three gasped. I bit my lip.

"You've only been dating for about a two months!" Shane screamed.

"I know I love her, I know she's the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. So what we did things out of order, I don't care. I was ready, she was ready." His hand rested over mine as it rested against my stomach. "And if Meghan happens to get pregnant or wants to take the morning after pill, I will support her no matter what. And as my brothers and hers, you should support us too!" He was glaring at them now. Shane growled, Jason looked defeated.

"May I butt in?" Brigit piped up. Shane huffed crossing his arms. "They are both adults, it's their decision and you shouldn't let something as petty as 'the band' come between you guys. So what they had sex, so what it was unprotected. It's not like they held up a bank at gunpoint. Sure if Meghan happens to get pregnant it is a big deal, but it's not like you're hurting for cash. They can provide for it. And I really want to be an aunt." I groaned throwing a pillow at her.

"Bri!" She laughed.

"Sorry I was just trying to make you guys laugh, seriously, everything is always drama. Meghan doesn't need all that drama. Let her choose, it's her body you are trying to force a drug into." Shane sighed softly he looked defeated now.

"How about this… Bri I will give you the money to go get the pill. I will consider it!" I pointed at Jason and Shane. "After I read all the information, as of right now I'm leaning against it. As much as your points make sense, I still really want a baby." I blushed some. "I wasn't expecting it now, but I've always wanted to be a mom." I looked down to Nate's hand over mine. "And I couldn't picture a better father than Nate." Tears were falling down my cheeks. "But if you are worried for the band, and how this could hurt its image than I'll consider what you want me to do."

"Is it what you want?" Nate asked. I looked to him.

"Truthfully, no." I sighed. "But I don't want your career to suffer because we couldn't wait till marriage."

"Screw my career, Meghan, you're what's important to me, and I know you'll make a damn fine mother. Yes I would have liked to wait a bit before kids, preferably after marriage, but if you end up getting pregnant it would be what God wanted. If you are unsure about taking this pill, then you shouldn't have too. Your mind has to be set on it or you'll be broken in the end with the 'what ifs'" I whimpered softly. Suddenly I was pulled from Nate's arms, Shane held me tightly I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist and clung to him crying.

"Meghan…" He whispered rubbing my back.

"I don't want to ruin the band!" I sobbed. Jason came behind me rubbing my back, I buried my face in Shane's chest and sobbed. "I don't want you to hate me either!" I sobbed harder.

"We don't hate you!" Jason stated a bit astonished.

"I don't want you to be disappointed in me!" I hiccupped now. Shane just held me tighter.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed in BOTH of you." Jason sighed. "But I don't love either of you any less. And no it's not because of our vow, it's because I don't believe either of you are ready for this step." I scoffed slightly. "What?" I sniffled still clinging to Shane.

"I'm almost 27 Jase, I think I know when I'm ready to have sex." I whispered.

"Yes but you are still getting over what Alex did to you and it all happened because you had sex." I turned.

"Alex who?" Nate laughed so did Brigit.

"That good?" Brigit inquired, I grinned slightly then yelped as Shane dropped me.

"Gross!" I screamed out in pain as I fell straight on my rear sending searing pain through other parts of me.

"Mother fucker!" I hissed out.

"Meghan!" Jason gasped. I groaned on the ground. Nate leaned down to pick me up.

"What's her deal? I didn't drop her that far from the ground." Brigit eyed Shane.

"You'll figure it out when you take a girls virginity." Shane's eyebrow raised.

"Meghan's not a virgin." I scoffed.

"I practically was!" I yelled out groaning now in pain.

"Do I even want to know?" Shane asked?

"Are you an idiot?" Jason rolled his eyes. "Even I understand it." I blinked. "She's only had sex once usually that's not enough to get over the pain you dork."

"I never had a problem my first time." Brigit piped up. I eyed her. "But Meghan's pain tolerance sucks. And all women's bodies are different. I've heard some never have pain where with others it takes a few times for the pain to subside or to at least not be sore afterwards." I nodded some. "And if you want to get into details, depending on how good the partner is the pleasure just over-rides the pain. Which I gather is what happened between you two." I didn't know who was redder now Nate or Myself. "Plus the first and only time she had sex was two years ago. And frankly from what she told Holly and I he wasn't that big." I laughed slightly but groaned in pain afterwards.

"Gross seriously don't need to hear this." Shane covered his ears. There was a knock on the door, Jason peeked into the peephole before opening the door.

"Why is everyone in here?" Holly came in.

"NATE AND MEGHAN HAD SEX!" Brigit squealed. I groaned in Nate's shoulder.

"Finally, the sexual tension between you two was starting to hurt me!"

"What Bri forgot to mention was that it was unprotected." Shane pointed out. Holly smacked me upside the head.

"You moron!" I yelped.

"Oww I'm already sore as it is! Could we not damage me anymore?" I rubbed my head.

"That good?" I groaned.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" Shane covered his ears.

"Baby." Holly pushed past Shane and took a seat next to Nate and I on the couch. I was still wriggling around in pain. "What's her deal?"

"Shane dropped her, and she's still sore.." Jason said pointed out. I whimpered.

"You heartless prick." She glared at Shane.

"I didn't know!" I glared at him. "I'm sorry Meghan." I stuck my tongue out at him before curling up in Nate's arms. He held me close.

"Beat him up for me Nate." I whimpered.

"I'll do it." Holly grinned.

"Keep her away from me!" Shane hid behind Brigit.

"Weakling hiding behind a woman." Holly mumbled.

"Be careful Shane she'll give you a third testicle." His eyes widened some partly as he looked to Brigit, in curiosity. "I've heard she stomped on some guy's testicle he has a permanent indent in it looks like he has a third testicle."

"That only happened once!" Holly grinned.

"Whew you're joking." Shane sighed in relief.

"No that actually happened." She stated. All three of the guy's eyes widened. "I was an adorable little girl." I laughed then whimpered. "Nate help me get her into a warm bath that should help." She brushed my hair from my face and I smiled softly. He lifted me up, taking me to the bathroom, Holly following close behind, shutting the door. "So you going to tell me what happened?" I sighed softly as Nate turned the water one.

"We were in the moment, things happen." I eyed her.

"You going to take the pill?" I bit my lip.

"I am going to give Bri money to get it. But I don't want to take it. It was to ease Jase and Shane's minds." Nate took my hair from its bun.

"What do you think about it Nate?" Holly asked, he was sort of stunned. No one asked him what he thought.

"I preferred she didn't." My eyes widened. "I mean if she does get pregnant granted a little early from when I wanted kids. I would love him or her so much. I don't think what we did was a mistake, it was perfect." I blushed brightly. "I was ready and I know she was. She wouldn't have asked if she wasn't." He turned the water off. I slipped off my top slowly tossing it over Nate's head then slipped my panties off before sliding into the water. I instantly felt relief.

"Better?" I nodded to Holly. "You didn't have this much trouble with Alex." I eyed her.

"You know why." She held up her pinky finger I laughed sliding under the water covering my face in my fit of giggles. I resurfaced breathing heavily.

"You girls are mean!" Nate grinned slightly.

"Oh honey, you should hear us when the men aren't around." I laughed.

"Baby do you really hate us demeaning Alex that much?" I eyed him knowingly.

"Oh no demean him please do. I just hate to hear what you have to say about me." I laughed.

"Believe me you have no qualities to make fun of." He blushed brightly.

"Really now." Holly sized up Nate.

"Get your own famous Grey!" I snapped at Holly.

"I plan on it." She grinned. I gaged.

"Do not talk about my Jase like that." I winced.

"I could have been talking about Shane." I eyed her.

"I know you too well, you think Shane is annoying, you'd rather beat him than kiss him. Plus we totally know Bri has her eyes on him." She shrugged.

"Jason does have some cute qualities about him." She grinned slightly. "I mean I can over-look the bird obsession." I eyed her slightly. "Does it ever get less weird?" Nate and I said 'nope' simultaneously. "Great." She sat on the side of the tub. "If you do get pregnant, I'm partially excited." I eyed her once more.

"Why?" I whispered .

"Because I'll be an aunt." I groaned.

"You and Bri I swear!" Nate ran his fingers through my wet hair.

"How you feeling baby?" I smiled softly.

"A lot better." He smiled kissing the top of my head.

"So I take it Jason and Shane didn't agree with this whole situation?" I sighed. Shaking my head.

"Shane told me to take the pill. And threw a fit when I was hesitant against it." Holly shook her head.

"Jerk." I nodded.

"He was worried about the bad press the band would get if I were to become pregnant." She rolled her eyes.

"Massive Jerk." I sighed.

"Jason didn't help. He was just as worried for the band." Holly sighed some.

"I would have hoped better from him, at least to worry about you and Nate more than the damn band." I bit my lip and sighed. "Sweetie just relax today and tomorrow we'll have tons of fun at The Arena. Karaoke remember." I grinned and nodded.

"Yeah I'm excited, especially if Alex shows up. I have a song to sing just for him?" She eyed me.

"A Meghan original?" I shook my head. "Do tell."

"It's a surprise. But you and Bri are totally singing with me." She laughed and nodded. "I think I'm ready to get out." Nate grabbed a towel, I slowly stood my muscles felt a lot better. He wrapped the towel around me and I smiled softly. "Could you grab me some underwear?" He nodded and walked out.

"Do you want a baby?" I looked to Holly surprised, but smiled.

"Yes." It was that easy. "I want it more because it'll be Nate's." I smiled brightly. Nate came in smiling obviously hearing me. I blushed slightly.

"Well I think you'll be a great mother." Holly spoke up. I bit my lip.

"Really?" She nodded.

"I see you with the kids at the restaurant, you're amazing with them. And you get so happy." I laughed.

"Thank you." Nate handed me my underwear, I slid them on under my towel, then grabbed a robe slipping it on. I was able to walk easier now but Nate opted to carry me. I giggled as he brought me back to the living room. Brigit was glaring daggers at Jason and Shane.

"Meghan we're sorry." Jason spoke up.

"Yeah we should have been more concerned about you and Nate, not the Band." I eyed Shane he had a red mark on his cheek.

"Bri did you beat them up?" I eyed her.

"Just Shane. Jason realized his mistake way before Shane did." I laughed

"You don't have to apologize, but I don't want to take the pill." I whispered. Shane bit his lip, Jason just nodded.

"If this happens it was meant to happen." I said. They both nodded. "Now give me a damn hug!" They laughed and Nate set me on the ground. I giggled as Shane and Jason pulled me too them hugging me tightly.

* * *

That day we did what we usually did, order room service and watched movies. I was already starting to feel closed in. I sighed softly after five hours and two and a half movies I was getting anxious. "What's the status on the Paparazzi?" I whined.

"Not as bad as the first day, but still quite a bit." Nate said as he peered out the window.

"Ugh! I'm getting tired of being stuck in this hotel!" I pouted.

"What are you talking about this is awesome." Brigit stated.

"Well I lived in and out of hotels for four years when I toured with the boys, it's not all it's cracked up to be." I stated, the boys agreed.

"It does get boring after a while." Jason said.

"Why don't we make things interesting then." Holly stated. I eyed her. "Strip poker." I scoffed.

"No way! I suck at poker and I'm sure Jason and Shane would rather not see me naked." I stated. They nodded.

"Okay truth or dare?" Holly grinned.

"Crap I'm going to end up naked." I whined. Holly laughed.

"I like that idea." Brigit said. I eyed her. "Not you getting naked, playing truth or dare." I laughed.

"Okay then." I grabbed a glass Coke bottle and set it on the ground. "Sit in a circle, I'll spin this and whoever it lands on gets to start." They did as I said, I twirled the bottle, we watched it spin intently as it slowly came to a stop on Shane.

"Yes!" He Jumped.

"Stop gloating a pick someone you dork." Holly growled. He eyed her.

"Holly, truth or dare." Holly grinned.

"Dare." Brigit and I oooed then giggled.

"I dare you too…" He drew out the O's as he thought. "Drink this." He held up his tartar sauce. I rolled my eyes.

"Are we adults or children. That's boring." Holly groaned.

"Just do it!" She rolled her eyes and drank down the Tartar sauce. She cringed slightly, then threw the cup at Shane.

"My turn, let me show you how adult Truth or Dare is done." She eyed Brigit. "I dare you to make out with Shane." I laughed. Brigit blushed slight. "No pussy footing around kiss the crap out of each other!" I laughed harder. Brigit climbed on a very stunned Shane's lap. Her lips instantly on his, she ran her hand, through his hair pulling him close, her tongue running along his lip. He gasped softly giving her the time to slide her tongue into his mouth. She pulled away after a few seconds and grinned, climbing off his lap, leaving him very stunned. She grinned.

"My turn! Meghan!" I groaned. "Truth or Dare." I shrugged figuring why the hell not.

"Dare." She grinned.

"I dare you and Holly to kiss." I eyed Holly she shrugged. "On the lips." I laughed, I leaned over placing a small kiss on her lips. "Boring!" Brigit called out, I smacked her. "Owww."

"My turn. Jason." He looked nervous. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth." He whispered.

"That's not fair I know everything about you." He laughed. "I really don't know what to ask." I thought for a second. "What's the one thing you want to do before you die." He blinked. "And no 'get married have a family' an outrageous thing, something daring." He thought long and hard.

"I'd like to skydive." I eyed him.

"Really?" He nodded. "Cool."

"Okay my turn. Nate." I he pointed at Nate. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth." Nate smiled.

"When did you know Meghan was the one?" My eyes widened.

"The moment I saw her walk of the terminal." I gasped. He turned to me. "I saw her and my heart ached, from the four years she wasn't in my life, I realized I didn't want that to ever happen again. I didn't want to ever let her go after that." I bit my lip, tears welled up in my eyes. "I knew I loved her in that moment, but I also could tell she had been through a lot during her time away so I gave her, her space and waited for her to come to me." The tears were falling now, Brigit and Holly awed. Nate pulled me close.

"Why do you got to do that!?" Shane whined.

"What man?" Nate inquired.

"You totally pull out that romantic crap and it makes Jase and I have to work twice as hard to impress." I laughed wiping my eyes.

"Well I think we're done with Truth or Dare, Meghan's all emotional now." I stuck my tongue out at Holly. I sighed it was on 4pm and we still had nothing to do.

"What now?" I leaned against Nate. The rest of them shrugged. I grinned.

"We could play The Indiana Jones game." The guys eyed me. I dug through the duffel bag that had all our movies in it and pulled out my box set of Indiana Jones movies.

"Every time Indy touches his hat we have to take a drink." I grinned more.

"We'd be dead by the first movie!" Shane complained. I laughed. "Plus what if you're pregnant?" I laughed harder.

"First off, not like a whole shot, just a drink out of your glass." Jason eyed me. "Secondly I won't be drinking, just going to sit back and enjoy you fools." I grinned.

"Nate will be dead by the end of the first movie, he's never drank. I'm not sure about Bri." I smiled.

"Oh Bri, Holly, and I have played this game many times. I think we made it to the middle of the third movie before we passed out." Holly laughed, Bri just smirked. "How about Nate lets us know when he touches his hat, if he's uncomfortable drinking"

"I could do that, but I don't mind a few sips here and there." Jason eyed him.

"When in Rome." Nate shrugged. I laughed.

"Meghan you're officially a bad influence." Jason said but then agreed. We raided the mini bar, there were a ton of the mini bottles but since they were tiny we decided to do sips instead of drinks. We ordered room service again so I could have some food in my stomach. Shane and Jason quit after the second movie, Holly was already tipsy and called them 'fucking babies' which sent Brigit and I into fits of laughter. Holly and Brigit went down for the count just at the end of the third movie, I passed out half way through the fourth. It was a good night.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation. I do not own the song "Womanizer" All rights belong to Britney Spears.

Summary: Meghan Wilson returns home to become a temporary assistant to her three best friends who she's known all her life.

Chapter 14

* * *

I awoke to an empty bed, I blinked some and got out, finding someone had changed me, or pretty much undressed me, I was just in my panties. I bit my lip slightly, I pulled on my robe and went to went to the living area I saw Nate sitting there looking sort of perplexed, really lost in thought. "Hey baby." He looked up and I smiled lightly. He didn't smile back. "What's wrong?" He pulled me to him by my wrist, lifting my bracelets.

"This." My eyes widened.

"It's nothing." I said as I slid the bracelets back down.

"Don't lie to me Meghan!" He was angry, he pulled me to his lap and ran a finger over my cuts on my thigh. "What is this!" I cowered some. "Does anyone else know?"

"Bri and Holly." I whispered. He growled pushing me off him onto the couch.

"What the hell Meghan!" I went to put my hand on his shoulder but moved away. "No!" He pointed at me. "How could you not tell me you were doing this!?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry!" He was glaring at me now, I sighed. "You were already so worried about the Alex situation, the Thomas situation, and the press. I wanted to wait till things calmed down!" I stood up slowly. "I was going to tell you guys, I just wanted things to be calm." I turned to look to him.

"Is this why you went to your room with Holly and Bri the first night we came here? Because you didn't want them to tell us!?" I bit my lip and nodded. "Dammit Meghan!" Suddenly Jason and Shane appeared from the bathroom. They both looked angry.

"You told them!" My eyes widened.

"I fucking showed them." He growled. My eyes widened.

"When." Shane simply asked.

"After Alex dumped me." I whispered. Suddenly their eyes softened. I ran a hand through my hair, looking down.

"All this time you've been doing this?" Jason asked next.

"It's not like I do it every day!" I sighed. "The first few weeks I did, I was so depressed, and I'd have these panic attacks. The only way I was able to relieve that pressure was to cut."

"Pressure? I don't understand." Shane spoke up.

"When I'd start to have the panic attacks I'd first get this pressure in my chest, that's when I knew they were coming. And when I'd cut it was like an instant relief." I looked up, tears were falling down my cheeks. "I didn't want to die, I just didn't like that feeling. I'd get so anxious and my chest would start to hurt. I'd began to hyperventilate, then everything would go downhill after that. Sometimes I'd get so worked up I'd vomit, and it happened every day for a week after Alex left me." My legs suddenly started to feel wobbly, I bit my lip.

"Meghan." Nate looked at me worried. The tears began to come faster, I began to feel that pressure in my chest and I knew it was coming. I shook my head. I went to speak but nothing came out, I felt myself crumple to the floor as my breathing became rapid. They were all around me in seconds. I mouth for them to get Brigit and Holly, Jason was out the door so fast. I held my chest tightly as I closed my eyes, everything was drowned out by the pounding in my head. It was as if my heart beat was in there. I felt someone shaking me I opened my eyes to see Holly there, she had a bag in her hands I grabbed it quickly and began to breath in and out of it. Brigit was rubbing my back. It felt like hours before I could hear again, in reality it probably was only 30 minutes. I began to relax, as I heard Holly tell the boys to move me to the couch. She put a pillow behind my head as I closed my eyes.

"Meghan." Brigit whispered. "Can you hear me?" I nodded. "Can you speak?"

"Yeah…" I said shakily. She smiled and brushed my hair from my face.

"You haven't done that in a while." I shook my head.

"It's been about five months." I whispered. She stood up, glaring at the boys.

"You guys are in serious trouble." She pointed.

"We didn't know!" Shane pouted, I rolled my eyes. "Nate found the cuts and came to us."

"And you morons didn't think to come to us first!?" Holly growled. "Instead you hound her. What a great plan. Fuckheads!"

"Bri, Holly…" I said shakily. "Calm down." I was still catching my breath.

"You're just lucky she didn't pass the fuck out." Holly said calmer. Before coming back to me.

"We were just trying to figure out why she was doing this." Jason stated.

"Well you got your damn answer, and a rather sick Meghan now." Bri growled.

"I'm fine!" I said.

"You're not, you're pale as fuck." Holly grabbed a water handing it to me. I took a quick drink.

"Thank you." I smiled weakly.

"Why did you start to panic?" Brigit held my hand as she sat next to me. I made sure not to look at the guys, I stared at Brigit and Holly.

"They guys were angry, really angry, I thought maybe they were going to hate me after they found out what I had been doing. I thought Nate might leave me…" I whispered that last part. Tears fresh in my eyes again.

"Fuckheads." Holly grumbled.

"Meghan…" Jason went towards me.

"No! Out!" Holly yelled. "You've done enough damage already, just get out and give us some time."

"I'm not leaving." Nate stated. I looked up to me. His face was hard as a rock, no emotion was showing.

"You most certainly are!" Holly growled.

"No." He stated simply.

"None of us are." Shane stated. Holly was livid now, if steam could come from ones ears I'm certain she would be really smoking.

"Holly its fine." I said.

"It's not fine! You're not fine and I've been saying it for two fucking years!" Brigit smacked her hard across the face.

"Calm the fuck down!" Holly's eyes widened. As did all of ours. "No more yelling." She hissed. "Meghan are you okay to answer their questions?" I nodded some. "Good, Holly and I are right here okay." I nodded again. "Since Meghan is calmer now go ahead, but if it starts up again you all are out." She glared at them. Jason came to sit in front of me, I smiled to him.

"When was the last time you cut?" I bit my lip.

"The morning Thomas came over… When you told me he was coming. Before I showered."

"Why did you start to wear the bracelets?" I looked to Shane.

"I was ashamed, of myself, I knew it was wrong but I couldn't stop. It became like an addiction." I sighed, he came towards me as well, running his fingers through my hair.

"Why on the thighs." Jason asked.

"Bri and Holly saw my wrists, they forced me to tell them, so then I had to become sneaky about where I'd do it. They didn't even know about those." Holly by now had lifted my robe then looked to me.

"You told us you stopped." I sighed.

"I lied. You were going to force me to go to a therapist. I don't have the money for that!" Shane was running his hands up and down my arm.

"You could have come to us." I looked to him.

"I just started talking to you again, I wasn't going to ruin our relationship, I just got you back." I whispered.

"How would you ruin our relationship?" He asked.

"I thought you'd hate me when you found out, I was so ashamed, I hated myself, I figured if I hated myself then you guys would too." I sniffled. "I couldn't lose you again or Nate and Jase. So I bottled it all up and I did the only thing I thought I could to stay sane. It worked, but the more I did it the more I hated myself." Suddenly the door slammed and I looked up and saw Nate was gone.

"Mother fucker!" Holly stood up to go after him but Jason stopped her.

"Let me." He walked out quickly.

"See. He hates me!" I held the necklace tight.

"He doesn't hate you." Shane sighed. "He's just emotionally stunted, he doesn't deal well with situations like this." I shook my head. "Meghan, listen to me for once in your damn life." I shook my head again. He sighed. "Then let's get you to bed."

"Not here. Can I go to your room?" I whispered. He looked at me confused. "The bed smells like Nate." I whispered again tears falling down my cheeks. He quickly lifted me up.

"Bri could you get the door." She nodded, opening the door for me. He carried me across the hall towards his room. "My key card is in my back pocket." He looked to Brigit once more. She blushed slightly fishing for the card, before swiping it and opening the door for us. "Thanks, you can come in too." She nodded following as he took me to the bedroom, laying me down gently. I bit my lip.

"D..Did you see me naked? Wh..When Nate showed you my scars?" He laughed.

"No, he covered you with your robe." I smiled some, Shane went to stand but I grabbed his arm.

"Stay." I whimpered.

"I was planning on it, just grabbing you one of my shirts." I nodded some as he went to a drawer pulling out a t-shirt tossing it to me before turning his back to me. I shimmied off my robe which Brigit took, I then pulled on Shane's shirt and crawled under the covers. Shane followed suit and held me close. I gripped his arms tightly turning so my face was in his chest and cried. Brigit's hand was on my back instantly, comfortably rubbing it. I fell asleep like that.

* * *

I awoke to hush whispering.

"What did he say?" Shane asked.

"He said he still loves Meghan but this was a lot to deal with. He said it was just one thing after another since she's been back and he needed time away to think." Jason said. Tears were in my eyes.

"Fuckhead." Shane hissed out. I smirked slightly.

"Wow he learns fast, keep this one around Bri." Holly whispered.

"Holly shut it." Brigit groaned.

"I'm very disappointed in him. Meghan needs us the most and he just ran." Jason sighed.

"We put so much pressure on him, I mean he may be the most mature but he is also the youngest." Shane said. I sighed softly sitting up. They all looked to me.

"Shane's right." I looked to them. "I'm too screwed up and he's too young." I looked down. "Maybe us dating was a horrible idea."

"Meghan no." Jason whispered, he came and sat with me. "He's just confused, give him some time." I sighed and nodded.

"Where is he?" I looked to Jason.

"He's back in your room." He ran his hands through my hair.

"Can I stay here?" Shane and Jason nodded.

"Of course, I'll go get your things." Shane stepped out.

"I'll call the gang and tell them tonight is off." Holly said.

"No! I want to go out." She looked surprised.

"You sure?" I nodded.

"Yeah I need to get my mind off of things, it'll be good I swear." She nodded. Jason laid in the bed pulling me down with him. I giggled softly, Shane suddenly came through the door with my things.

"Hey hands off my Meghan!" He growled.

"She's mine! I knew her first." Jason stuck his tongue out. I laughed. Suddenly they both kissed me on the either cheek at the same time leaving slobber all over me.

"UGH! Gross." I wiped my cheeks off. "We aren't 8,7, and 5 anymore that's not cute!" I whined. They laughed. Holly and Brigit looked confused.

"Jase and Shane use to fight over me when we were younger, and that's how we'd end each argument."

"You three are lame." Holly eyed us. I shrugged.

"I'm going to shower!" I yelled before running towards the bathroom. Jason caught me around the waist.

"Promise me you won't cut." He whispered in my ear. I bit my lip and nodded. "Good I will inspect you when you get out." I glared at him.

"Can't you trust me?" I hissed.

"You can't lie to me Meghan, I know you to well. If I sense anything I will check." I sighed and nodded, he then sent me on my way. I grabbed my things from my suit case and went to the bathroom. I eyed my pencil-case in my make-up bag, cursing Jason. I sighed softly and took a quick shower, I climbed out, pulling on a pair of rather short shorts, that fell just below my cuts, then I pulled on my black tank-top with a built-in bra, it showed off my belly-button. I threw on my short-sleeved denim jacket before pulling my hair up into a high pony tail, curling the strands, I then curled the two strands on either side of my face curling those. Today I opted for the contacts, I slipped them in, then applied some light make-up, just the standard powder and slight brown eye shadow to make my hazel eyes pop. I then applied black mascara that had golden highlights in it and a very light brown liner. I topped it all off with some lip gloss, I stepped back and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good. I came from the bathroom and smiled.

"Whoo! Girl you look hot with a capital H!" Holly cheered. I grinned before spinning. The girls threw out cat calls. I think Brigit even said something about if she were a lesbian she'd hit that. I was laughing now.

"Wow. You three are insane." Jason said.

"Says you bird-brain." I covered my mouth giggling at Holly. I hadn't even noticed Nate. My eyes locked him, he was staring at me. I bit my lip smiling. He smiled back slightly. Suddenly Brigit's arm was around me.

"Ready to sing it up!" I laughed and nodded. "Good Jason called the car, it should be downstairs by now." I grinned.

"So you going to tell us what song you're going to sing to Alex. Is it going to embarrass him?" Holly asked. I laughed evilly as we walked out of the room.

"Never do that again." Shane said.

"Does it scare you baby?" Holly taunted.

"Yes!" I grinned.

"Tell us Meghan." I smiled.

"A little song I like to call 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears." Holly and Brigit cheered.

"Yes! I'm so excited." Brigit smiled. We piled into car girls on one side, guys on the other. I messed with my open toed heels.

"Those are adorable. When did you get them?" Holly yanked up my foot to inspect the shoes.

"OW! I don't bend that way!" I cried.

"Hush, big baby. Now where?"

"LA! Ugh can I have my foot back?" She dropped it. I whimpered. "My poor groin you ho!"

"Skank, get me a pair of them when you go back." I eyed her.

"If you get me a new groin!" I whined.

"I'll get right on that." Holly rolled down the window as we pulled up to The Arena. "My friend Meghan needs a new vag hey you, can she have yours!?" I screamed pulling her back in the car. Suddenly a head popped in.

"Only if I can have hers." I screamed as a very butch blonde girl's head popped into the car.

"Mikie!" I pushed the girls out of the way jumping in Mikie's arms. She pulled me through the window as I laughed.

"Meg you hot piece of ass when am I going to get you in my bed?" I laughed. "I keep telling you one night with me and you'll never look back." I grinned.

"Get me drunk enough and we'll see." She grinned back before kissing my cheek. Everyone by that point had gotten out of the car.

"Shit Holly wasn't lying you do know Connect 3." I shrugged. Mikie wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Shane, Jase, Nate. This is Mikie." Mikie butted in.

"Meg's hot lesbian girlfriend." I rolled my eyes.

"She only wishes." I pushed Mikie back.

"That I do." She bent me back kissing me on the lips. I squealed pushing her away laughing, Holly and Brigit were laughing as well. Nate looked sort of jealous.

"Why do you insist on making me feel uncomfortable!?" I punched Mikie's arm. She grinned.

"Because you're adorable when you blush." She grinned.

"It's true you are cute when you blush." A girl appeared from behind Mikie.

"Sam!" I squealed hugging the thin blue haired girl.

"Guys this is Sam, Mikie's longtime girlfriend." She waved.

"Actually fiancé now" Sam held up her hand a blue sapphire ring resting on it.

"Aww! You two! I'm totally a bridesmaid." I pointed.

"Of course! We wouldn't have it any other way." Mikie smiled.

"How do you guys know each other?" Jason asked. Brigit, Holly, Mikie, Sam and I all said 'Palio's' at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. Suddenly a pair of strong arms came from behind me.

"I'm sorry I have to steal this girl away from you, she's under arrest for looking too damn fine." I squealed.

"Roman!" I screamed as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I hit his back.

"Assaulting a police officer, you're totally going downtown now." I could already imagine the dirty smirk he had plastered on his face.

"You're a perv! Put me down." I cried. He set me down and I punched him in the shoulder.

"This perv is Roman, he's an old cook from Palio's turned Police officer. Don't feel obligated to like him." He grinned.

"Come on Meghan, you missed me." My hardened face cracked and I grinned.

"Yeah, just a little. Now give me a proper hug." He hugged me tightly. "How's the wife and kid?" I said as we pulled away.

"Great, Adien is a little terror like his daddy." He grinned proudly.

"Oh God help us." He laughed. Parker appeared next to him, giving Roman a fist bump.

"You guys ready?" Everyone nodded, we entered The Arena, the horrible Karaoke singing had already started. I already saw two tables taken up by the group, unfortunately Alex was already there. I groaned softly as I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"You'll be fine." I saw Nate and nodded slowly he slid away quickly I could tell he still felt uneasy around me I bit my lip and made my way to the third table by the group, we all sat down, I sat between Shane and Nate as our waitress showed up. We ordered our drinks, non-alcoholic for me as we looked over the menu. Alex strolled over already reeking of alcohol.

"Seriously don't you have to be at school in the morning?" He slurred towards Nate I glared at him.

"Alex go back to your corner, we're trying to have a good time." I growled. Roman started to crack his knuckles, and he held his hands up.

"Whatever don't want Meghan's little body guards to get all pissy." He walked away.

"What is up with him?" Shane growled.

"He's just an ass." I whispered. Shane rubbed my arm and I smiled softly.

"Come on let's go put in our song choice." Brigit pulled me to stand. I laughed and followed her and Holly.

"Hey you three!" Mel the Karaoke Dj smiled to us.

"Hey Mel, we want to sing Womanizer by Britney." He wrote it down. "Got it. Are we getting a Meghan original tonight as well?" He asked.

"We might, just have to wait and see." I winked before we sat back down.

"You really thinking about singing a new song?" Brigit asked.

"Maybe I brought my flash drive just in case." I smiled.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked.

"Sometimes Meghan sings some of her songs. She's a big hit around here." Parker smiled, I blushed.

"Naw, I'm not that great of a singer." I laughed.

"You're good, but your lyrics are amazing that's why everyone loves you!" Roman patted my hand. I nodded. I food came shortly and we ate as I caught up with Roman, Mikie, and Sam. I told them all about LA. They told me about the last two months I've missed. Suddenly Mel called our name. I grinned as I pulled Holly and Brigit towards the stage, there were three microphones waiting for us as I grabbed the one in front.

"I picked this song for all the cheating boyfriend's out there." I eyed Alex slightly trying not to make it obvious, I had gotten his attention. The music started to play, and I began to sway my hips. I didn't even have to read the lyrics. I knew the song by heart.

"Superstar, where you from, how's it going?  
I know you, gotta clue whatcha doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby"

I grinned as his eyes hardened, I moved to the mic stand seductively as I swayed my hips more, flipping my hair slightly.

"Look at you, getting more than just a re-up  
Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby"

I pulled the mic from the stand and began to walk around the stage, pointing towards the audience as swayed more.

"Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)"

Brigit and Holly started to sing back up as I twirled and walked back to them, leaning against Brigit.

"Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer"

I eyed Alex again he was so angry. I smiled and maneuvered my hips as I moved low to the ground seductively, I threw my head back and sang into the mic.

"Daddy-o, you've got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby"

By now I was on my knees, I twirled my hair some as I eyed the rest of the group, they were cheering by now.

"Lollipop, you must mistake you're a sucker  
To think that I, would be a victim, not another  
Say it, play how you want it  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby"

I popped back up to my feet as I strut to the front of the stage once more, placing the mic back into the stand I bent it down slightly as I sort of grind into it.

"Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer"

I sang a bit softer now as I closed my eyes, gently stroking the stand.

"Maybe if we both lived in a different world (womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
Yeah  
It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't, you"

I grinned as my eyes popped opened and I glared towards Alex.

"Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are"

I licked my lips slightly as I ran a hand through my hair, before flipping it once more.

"Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby"

I placed the mic stand up right once more as the whole place cheered. I grinned breathing heavily as Holly and Brigit came behind me wrapping their arms around me. We bowed.

"Thank you!" I called out. We then climbed off the stage laughing. I fell into my seat as we giggled.

"Did you see how pissed he was!" Brigit laughed. I nodded, as Holly took a sip of her drink.

"You were amazing Meghan!" Shane grinned.

"Aww thanks!" I blushed. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Keep moving like that and I'll leave my wife for you." I laughed at Roman.

"That was so much fun!" Holly grinned. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. I felt someone lean in.

"Don't play with fire Meghan. You think you can embarrass me and get away with it?" I shivered as he whispered in my ear.

"Get away from her you ass." Holly shoved him back. He leaned on the table and grinned.

"Hey Nate right?" He pointed at Nate. "I got a tip for you. Want to know how to make this one go crazy?" He pointed at me. I growled slight. "Eat her out she loves it! Really gets her screaming." My eyes widened. My face turned beat red. He grinned as tears began to fill my eyes.

"Don't give him the satisfaction Meghan." Holly hissed in my ear. It was too late, I sat up so quickly my stool fell over, I ran towards the bathroom covering my eyes. I heard Nate yelling for me but I didn't look back. I went through the door of the women's room and leaned against the counter. I saw the door open as Holly came in. "Don't cry!" She grabbed me, wiping my face with a napkin. "Do not give that prick the satisfaction, he doesn't deserve it. He was just doing it to get you riled up. So get your ass out there, put a big fucking grin on your face and show him you don't care." I shook my head.

"He saw me run in here, he already knows he got to me." I whispered.

"So what show him he can't ruin your night. Come on get out there." I sighed and nodded.

"Just give me a minute I'll be out there in a second." She nodded, handing my handbag so I could touch up. I thanked her as she left. I touched up my make-up taking a big breath then exited the bathroom only to run into the Devil himself. "Get out of my way Alex." He grinned.

"Did I make you cry?" He pushed against the wall.

"No, I suddenly felt the urge to puke when I smelt your breath." I hissed.

"Funny Meghan." He stroked my arm gently. I smacked it away.

"Don't touch me." I growled.

"Come on let me show you what you've been missing." I laughed.

"You have, wasn't much." I grinned. He growled, his eyes flickered towards something I went to look catching a glimpse of Nate and Holly walking towards us I suddenly felt Alex pin me by my arms to the wall his lips were on mine in a second. I screamed as I tried to struggle by he was holding me to tightly. He took the opportunity when I screamed to shove his tongue in my mouth. I bit down hard, I tasted metallic as he howled in pain, pulling away. I pushed him away before kneeing him hard in the groin. "You sick bastard!" I screamed. He fell to the ground. I looked up to see Holly but no Nate. I ran to her.  
"Where is he?" I asked.

"He ran when he saw you kissing Alex." I screamed. I ran after him, I looked to Jason and Shane they pointed towards the exit, I took off out the door, I saw Nate heading down the sidewalk.

"Nate!" I called he froze and turned to me glaring. "Nate it's not what you think!"

"I saw, it was pretty self-explanatory!" He yelled. I reeled back some.

"You really think I would kiss him after all he's done to me!?" I was starting to get angry.

"I don't know you've been hung up on him for the last two years!" He yelled back. Oh he didn't.

"Oh yeah really hung up on an ass who cheated on me. You fucking know better!" He shook his head.

"You just fucking used me." My eyes widened now. By now Shane and Jason were out there, as well as Holly and Brigit.

"Nate you got it wrong just let her explain." Holly tried to help.

"No! She just used me to get back with him!" My eyes hardened now.

"Oh yeah Nate, I totally used you to get back with the fucker who turned me to cut myself because I'm just that pathetic!" I growled softly. His eyes softened some. He moved towards me. I held my hand up. "Do NOT come near me." I hissed out. "Fuck you Nate! You know very well what he did to me and you dare to think I would go back to that!"

"Meghan…" I smacked him across the face he looked shocked.

"We're done." I whispered.

"Meghan please…" I shook my head.

"I told you to trust me after the whole Parker incident. But you didn't even hear me out this time. No we are done! I can't be with you if you can't fucking trust me!" I twirled around and ran back into the bar. I saw Alex sitting at his table a huge grin plastered on his face. I went up to him and smiled sweetly.

"You can't hurt me anymore." I whispered in his ear. "Because I'm fucking over you." I shoved him, as he went toppling backwards in his chair. He yelped and I grinned in satisfaction. I turned around I saw the others had come back, I quickly went to them. "I'm going to head back early." I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Okay let us get our things." Holly said.

"No you guys stay have a good time. I swear I'm okay I'm just tired." They didn't look too sure but I re-assured them I was fine. Shane and Jason were glaring daggers at Nate as I left who wouldn't even look at me. I grabbed my purse hugging Roman, Mikie, and Sam. Telling them we'd get together soon before heading out. I called a cab heading back to the hotel. I went to Jason and Shane's room, throwing my purse on the bed, I sighed. I sat down, pulling my heels off. I tossed them across the room when I heard a buzzing from my bag. I pulled out my cell to see I had a voicemail from my mom. I hit the button to listen to it as I smiled softly.

"Meghan it's me. Listen, Thomas is out of Jail." I almost dropped the phone. "He went to his arraignment and they set a bail but it wasn't very high and one of his poker buddies got him out. He's not allowed to leave the state but I thought you should know. You'll probably have to come back when we go to court…" Suddenly there was a bang. "Get out of my house!" I heard my mom yell.

"Don't you mean our house." There was a scream from my mother and a thud. My eyes widened. "Who you talking to?" Thomas must have picked up the phone. "My darling Step-Daughter, are you there? Nope well I'm home now. You shouldn't have screamed sweetheart, now I got this nice big house to make your mother scream in. No one will ever hear her. If you don't want me to hurt her I'd come and soon." I growled.

Stopping the voicemail, I pulled out the laptop, and turned on the recorder. I hit the button then and dialed my mom's house I put it on speaker. A couple of rings and I heard his voice. "Well Meghan. You finally called where are you?"

"Listen you sick perv, I'm on my way, but I'm in Michigan. You touch her while I'm gone and I'll make you regret it." He laughed.

"You call the cops and she's dead." He said.

"Don't worry I won't this is between you and me." I hissed.

"Don't bring those Grey boys either or they'll be dead too. It better just be you." I laughed.

"Just the way I want it." I then hung up. I stopped the recording. I replayed the voicemail into a new recording real quick as I packed a small duffel bag and grabbed my wallet. I slipped on a pair of flat sandals

Dear boys,

Listen to the two recordings. Thomas is back I need to go save my mom. If anything happens play this for the police. I love you all, so much. Nate I'm sorry, I love you and I hate how things ended but I have to help my mom. Please understand. I promise to be as careful as possibly, just take care of my mom.

Love Megy.

I turned the lights off in the room and left.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan Wilson returns home to become a temporary assistant to her three best friends who she's known all her life.

Chapter 15

* * *

The flight was the longest I'd ever been on. At least that's what it felt like. Luckily the wait for the plane wasn't. I had to use my emergency credit card but I didn't care. The moment the plane touched down I called a cab service. I told them where to meet me, I quickly exited the plane, then the airport with my duffel bag. I told them to stop by the local Wal-Mart. I told the cabbie to wait as I ran in, purchasing a can of pepper-spray then quickly ran out. I checked my voicemail, since the drive would take about 30 minutes. I had about ten of them.

"What the fuck are you thinking Meghan! Do not go there, I mean it!" Jason's voice came into my ear. "I am calling the police now." I growled. I then heard Shane's voice.

"We are on our way out the door you step foot in that house and I'm killing you!" He screamed. Suddenly Nate's voice came over the phone.

"Meghan please, don't! I love you, don't do this. I'm sorry, so sorry! Just please don't step into that house, do not." He was crying I could hear it. "Meghan I can't lose you! It would kill me, oh God." He was sobbing. I heard Shane in the background.

"Hurry Nate they've got a jet fueled the girls are waiting for us downstairs!" I growled.

"Baby please I beg of you, don't go in there he'll kill you. I can't live without you. I love you so much. Please." I bit my lip holding back the tears. I saw we were getting close to the private subdivision my mom lived in. I turned off the voicemail and I told the cabbie to park down the road from the house as I stepped out, paying him. He drove off. I walked to the neighbors, the Jensen's. I unlocked their gate and went to the garage. I knew they weren't home, it was the time of year they would go to the Bahamas. When I was home I'd water their plants so I knew where they kept their key. I grabbed it from the flower-pot and went to the garage opening it. I turned on the flashlight on my key chain and went to the shelves, I found their son's bat. I grabbed it then quickly exited the garage. I locked it back up placing the key back in its home then left back through the gate, closing it. I went to our house, I entered through the back gate, and went to the back patio door. I slid the pepper spray in my pocket, tossing the duffel bag on the ground. I slid my phone into my pocket after dialing Nate's number. I muted it so I couldn't hear him speaking. I entered the house slowly, gripping the bat tightly.

"Thomas you ass! Where the fuck are you?" Called out. I heard his laughter coming from upstairs. I made my way to the kitchen opting to use the back stairs as I heard his laughter coming from the front ones. Once I was on the landing I came around the corner, seeing a light coming from my mom's room. I peered in and saw her sitting in the chair. She had a bruise on her cheek, cradling her arm. He face was tear-stained. Other than that she looked unharmed. I quickly entered, her eyes widened as I motioned for her to keep quiet. I mouthed to her 'where is he' she pointed out the door. I nodded as I shut the door and locked it. I ran to her. "You okay? He didn't hurt you anymore than what I heard on the phone did he?" She shook her head.

"Why did you come are you stupid?" She whispered. I set the bat down.

"Mom I'm fine. My phone is on, to Nate's I left them a note. They called the police." I whispered. She nodded some. "Come on let's get you out of here." I helped her stand, wrapping my arm around her waist I slung her good arm around my shoulders, I helped her to the door suddenly I saw the knob wiggle. I gasped softly there was a bang against it.

"You slut! Open the fucking door!" I moved us backwards, I then pushed my mom towards the bathroom. I followed locking the door. I ran to the other door that led to the hallway locking that. Suddenly that knob wiggled. He growled. "You can't stay locked in there forever Meghan! I will get in!" He banged before wiggling it again. I pushed my mom back to the other door the wiggling suddenly stopped. I unlocked the other door, just in case, opening it slightly as I pushed us out it. I locked the handle but left it open slight eyeing both the bedroom door and the bathroom door to the hallway. Suddenly I heard the bathroom door wiggle again. I pushed the other bathroom door closed, grabbed the bat quickly pushing my mom towards the bedroom door just as I heard the bathroom door from the hallway slam open. I got my mom out the door and led her towards the staircase furthest from the bathroom. I was at the top of the stairs when I felt my hair being grabbed I screamed out as I twirled swinging the bat at him. He yelped in pain as it connected with his face.

"Let me go you ass!" He just gripped my hair tighter, He then yanked me down I dropped the bat.

"You're going to pay for that you whore!" I fell to the ground as he dragged me some. My mom went to stop him but he pushed her roughly against the wall. She hit her head, and slid down to the ground. I screamed, my hands flew up gripping his wrist as I dug my nails into his skin he yelled letting go quickly I sat up scrambling for the bat I grabbed it, just as he grabbed my ankle. I growled as I rolled connecting the bat with his shin. He let go in shock grabbing his shin, I sat up pulling the pepper spray out. I then sprayed him right in the eyes. He howled now his hands flying to his face. I crawled to my mom.

"Momma!" I yelled. I shook her but there was no response. "Momma wake up!" She slowly started to come too. "Come on I need to get you out of here!" I went to stand but I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my ribs. I screamed as it came again. He had kicked me. I fell down as he grabbed me by my arm.

"You're a little bitch and I'm going to teach you a lesson." I heard screaming now, it sounded like boys, suddenly Thomas lifted me up by my arm he had me at the top of the stairs. "I told you not to bring them." Red and Blue lights were flashing through the night sky he growled. "I told you." I spat in his face.

"I never listened to you! You aren't my fucking father!" Screamed. Suddenly I began to wobbly he had a sick grin on his face. Then I was falling my back hit the steps and I felt myself start to tumble. I heard a crack I couldn't tell where it came from then I hit the wall before continuing to fall. My head made contact with something and everything went black.

* * *

I don't know how long I'd been out for before I started to hear voices. Until I heard my mother.

"Doctor she's been out for a week now." A whole week! My mind was screaming. "Is there any improvement?" I heard a foreign voice speak next.

"Mrs. Wilson, we've been monitoring her brain activity, she's had some mild activity but that could be a lot of things. She could be dreaming. She had hit her head pretty hard, we don't know when she'll wake up but I promise to let you know." I could hear my mother start to cry.

"Is she in pain?" It was Shane… Oh Shane!

"Not that we can tell, but she's not awake to let us know how much pain she is in. So we are only giving her some pain medicine." I concentrated now, I couldn't feel anything. I tried to will myself to wake up but everything was black.

"What can we do to help?" Jason asked.

"Well I've had patients say that they could hear people talking to them while in their coma's. So just talk to her, let her know you love her. It'll keep her will strong. If you are religious pray." I felt something weird on my hand. I could feel something that must be a good sign. I kind of felt like a light brushing of some sort.

"Meghan… baby." It was Nate. I wanted to cry, was I crying. I couldn't tell! I hated this. "If you can hear me, I want you to know, I love you." He was crying, oh god he was crying. I made him cry. "I'm not angry, I understand you wanted to save your mom. I just want you back. Come back to me." He was sobbing now. Oh how my heart ached, I felt like it was going to burst. "I'm so sorry I acted like an ass, just please come back to me!"

"Nate come on, we should go." Shane said.

"No I'm not leaving!" He yelled.

"You've been here the entire time, you need rest." Jason stated, Nate growled.

"I'll rest when she's awake!" God he's been here the whole week. Come on brain let me wake up! Please, let me wake up. But I felt the boys voices started to get further away. No, NO! NO! NO! please don't take me away! Then black again.

* * *

I came back somewhat again, this time I heard them say it had been two more days. I was scared now, I started to pray now. I wanted to see everyone's face again, so I prayed harder. I willed myself to wake up but it was no use. I wanted to cry, I willed myself to cry.

"Doctor!" I heard my mom yell. Seconds later I heard my mom. "She's crying! There's a tear rolling down her cheek." I didn't hear anything for about a minute.

"There seems to be a bit more brain activity. She must be hearing you." Shane's voice came in.

"Meghan, it's me Shane. I miss you, please come back to us." His voice cracked slightly.

"Meghan." Holly! "Wake the fuck up you're scaring the shit out of us." I wanted to laugh, but I could hear she had been crying, as much as a tough front she was trying to put up she couldn't hide the fact she was crying.

"Meghan… I miss you." Brigit! Oh god she sounded so broken, her normal cheery voice, I hated that I was causing this pain "Meghan, please wake up. We all miss you." I miss you all too! I want to see your faces so bad.

"Meghan, come on sweetie you're so stubborn." Momma! "You're just like your father. You even have his eyes. I miss those eyes so please wake up so I can see them." I'm pretty sure I was crying more because I heard a gasp.

"Meghan you're crying, come on wake up." Jason said next. "You're safe now." I did feel safe.

"Meghan." Oh God, Nate. He sounded so broken, so exhausted. "I love you baby, please wake up." I'm pretty sure I felt him stroking my hand. "I miss those beautiful eyes, let me see them." I was struggling now.

"Her eyes they are moving." Shane yelled. My body was starting to ache as I struggled more. I felt like I was on fire.

"Come on sweetie, you can do it. You're so strong." Momma, yes momma! I groaned, they all gasped. Slowly I opened my eyes. I groaned again closing them it was bright and blurry. "Her glasses!" My mom squealed. I felt something cool slipping on my face I opened my eyes once more. Things were just as bright, but a little less blurry. I whimpered closing them again.

"Meghan, this is Dr. White. Is it too bright?" I nodded some I felt it get dimmer, I slowly opened my eyes things were starting to come into focus. I began to recognize faces. I started to cry.

"You're okay, Meghan you don't need to cry!" Jason said. I went to speak but croaked slightly. My hand found my throat.

"Can we get her some water?" My mom asked, the doctor grabbed a small foam cup with a straw in it. Nate took it and held it to my lips. I took a few sips, the coolness hit my throat, I hissed slightly, then coughed.

"I'm crying because I'm happy." I finally was able to speak, not very well. They all smiled, every one of them had tears falling down their cheeks. I smiled softly laying my head back. "Wh..What's the damage?" I asked looking to the doctor.

"You have four broken ribs, your right shoulder was dislocated, and your shin is broken. We had to repair nerve damage in your shoulder from tearing as well. You also have a rather large bump on the back of your head which you cracked pretty decently. We had to do some surgery to stop some bleeding, that's why you were in the coma." I cringed slightly.

"Wow, thank you for taking such good care of me." I smiled softly. Nate's hand continued to stroke mine. "I heard you talking to me." I looked around the room. "I heard you the first time two days ago. I tried to hardest to come back but then you all started to slip away. I was so scared. Then again today, and I felt this tickling sensation on my hand like a brush. But that's all. I didn't feel much pain. Well until now." I whimpered some.

"What's the pain level at Ms. Wilson?" I bit my lip.

"About a six." He came to my IV adjust the morphine drip a bit higher. I relaxed in bed.

"Okay I'm going to let you visit a little bit more than I want you all out so she can rest." I groaned.

"I was in a coma for nine days, isn't that enough rest?" He laughed.

"Who's that doctor?" I pouted.

"You are Dr. White."

"Good girl." He walked out shaking his head.

"How you feeling?" Shane asked.

"Like crap." I smirked. "But happy I'm finally awake. It was torture to hear you guys."

"Well we're just glad you're back." Jason said.

"Me too." Jason kissed my cheek. I smiled brightly.

"Did you dream at all?" I shook my head at Brigit and immediately regretted it.

"Owww." I hissed.

"Well you had surgery on your head of course it'll hurt you dork." I pouted at Holly.

"I'm injured be forgiving." I whined. She just laughed. I bit my lip…

"What happened to Thomas?" I looked at my mom.

"Back behind bars, no bail. You racked up quite a bit of evidence against him between the voicemail recordings and calling Nate, that was very smart of you." I smiled softly.

"Also very stupid for you to go in that house alone." Shane hissed.

"He said he'd kill my mom if I didn't go. I couldn't let him. But I knew you guys would come, I had faith that I'd be okay." Shane scoffed.

"Barely, you almost died." My eyes widened. "You did for a minute." His eyes softened. Tears were falling down his cheeks now. "There was so much blood." He whispered, I held up my arm and he came around hugging me. "We were so scared Meghan!" I stroked his head and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you guys."

"It's okay sweetie, all that matters is you're awake now." I nodded slowly. My eyes slowly fell on Nate. Tears were falling down his cheeks "Come on you guys let's leave them to talk." My mom ushered the others out. I mouthed a thank you to her, she nodded then closed the door.

"Hey." I said. He wiped his eyes.

"Hi." He whispered.

"You look exhausted." I ran my fingers over his cheek, he rested his hand over it.

"I barely slept. I was scared I'd miss you waking up." I smiled softly.

"Well I'm awake so feel free to pass out." He smiled.

"I don't want to now. I just want to stare at your beautiful face." I laughed.

"I probably look like shit." He shook his head.

"Naw you're perfect." I smiled. "I'm sorry I got angry, that night, I should have let you explain." I pulled my hand away from his. "I should have trusted you… It's just." He sighed. "I had a girlfriend Dana, I met her at Camp I told you about her. I never told you we dated or that she cheated on me. I guess I have trust issues" I looked down. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not her Nate."

"I..I know." I shook my head and hissed.

"No you don't. I'm not her." I looked up. "I've known you all my life basically, you've known me all of yours. You should know that I would never do that." He sighed nodding. "Then why couldn't you trust me?"

"I don't know. We were moving so fast, I was so scared to lose you, I thought I did when I saw Alex kiss you. I just lost it. I let my anger and my issues get the best of me. But I promise I'll never do it again." I bit my lip. "Meghan please take me back." I sighed softly.

"Maybe we should just go back to being friends." In that instance he looked so crushed. "I love you so much Nate! I just think you're right we moved so fast, and things escalated quickly. I think we should start out slow again. Be friends then work back to where we were okay?" He slowly nodded. I smiled softly. "This in no way changes how I feel, we just need to take a step back and breath. I swear you'll always be my one and only." He stood slowly leaning over me, his lips found mine. He gave me the sweetest kiss, I smiled kissing back. "I love you Nathaniel Jerry Grey." He smiled his forehead resting against mine.

"I love you Meghan Amelia Wilson." I Grinned. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan Wilson returns home to become a temporary assistant to her three best friends who she's known all her life.

Epilogue

* * *

I got out of the hospital, a week later. A whole week in that lousy bed, with that crappy food, I was cranky. After everyone left that day I had talked to the doctor, I told him there was a chance I could be pregnant, he of course took blood, nothing came back but to be safe they lowered my morphine dosage which sucked, I was in so much pain. Before I left the hospital they took another test, that one came back positive. Nate didn't know, no one did, I figured I'd tell them later, right now I was just enjoying being home. Yep home. I'm back at my mom's.

Holly and Brigit are staying with us to help with me, I figured they'd be the first to know. I was already starting to feel sort of nauseous, I can only say it's the pain killers for so long before they catch on. The guys came over every day as well to help out. They've put the album on hold for a while, right now they just wanted to spend as much time with me as they can. Each morning I wake up I thank God I'm alive, I then hop my way to the mirror, and lift my shirt up and look at my stomach. I find myself sometimes talking to it. Yeah silly it can't even hear yet, I know that certainly. But it makes me feel better, happier. I'm glad to say I hadn't even thought about cutting. Yeah that. My mom found out she was upset, more so that I didn't come to her but she understood, I'm seeing a psychiatrist now. He knows about me being pregnant so right now we're just talking, opting to keep me off the meds till I either absolutely need it or till the baby is born. The talking is helping though. I had seen him twice while I was in the Hospital and I'd been home for two weeks, I went twice a week so far.

Nate and I are taking things real slow, though each time I see him I want to scream 'You're going to be a daddy!' but I don't. Right now this is my secret to hold on too. Something just for me since everyone is always in my business. I was going to tell him real soon though. I figured when I was about three months along I'd tell him. But now I just like that it's about us getting to know each other again, hopefully by then we would have started dating and can work towards becoming a family.

Shane is always so nervous around me, scared to say the wrong thing, I really miss us butting heads but I figure soon he'll slip up and we'll be back to ourselves. Mitchie came and visited the moment I came home, it was awkward for both her and Shane but more so for the rest of us, especially Brigit who has a severe crush on Shane. But now Shane and Mitchie can actually be in the same room with casual conversation. Which is good, beforehand they couldn't even look at each other, but even with the awkwardness they made sure I was always okay. Holly, Brigit, and Mitchie got along swimmingly. Which made me happy, that meant another girl in the group so we outnumbered the guys.

Mitchie actually practically moved in to help around the house too. Which was cool, it meant I got to know her better and we were writing a lot too. The boys flew Parker out too to see me, after he kept blowing up their phone, him and Mitchie seem to get a long great, here's hoping. Yeah we're totally trying to match them up well the girls and I are. We are little matchmakers or pains in the ass as Mitchie puts it. Parker is actually staying at the guy's place, he's thoroughly enjoying it, being around all that music equipment is like heaven to him.

I sighed softly as I climbed out of bed, it was time to start my day just like I did every day. I grabbed my crutched and walked to the mirror. I eyed myself slowly catching a glimpse of a giant penis on my cast. Yeah that was Holly's doing, the bitch, among tones of signatures and drawings. I lifted my shirt and rested my hands on my stomach. "Hi little one." I smiled. "Mommy love's you very much." I rubbed my stomach gently. "I can't wait to meet you." I smiled softly. "You're going to very loved."

The End.


	18. Chapter 18

Look out for a sequel, I've already started to write it! Hope you enjoy the story, please review!


End file.
